Forças do Destino
by Drika.Veras
Summary: Meu nome é Izayoi.Todos me conhecem por eu ser uma pessoa doce e meiga, mas o que ninguém sabe é que sou uma assassina de aluguel # cap 18 final enjoy! :D #
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Izayoi,Inutaisho,Sesshoumaru e blá blá blá não me pertencem e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos_

___**~o~o~o~**_

_Meu nome é Isaoi. Olhando dá pra você ter uma ideía de como eu sou. Uma mulher com longos cabelos negros,olhos violetas puxado para o negro. Normalmente me conhecem por eu ser uma pessoa muito doce e gentil_

_Moro atualmente em Nova York,nos Estados Unidos da Améço faculdade de medicina e estou no terceiro perí pagar minha faculdade trabalho numa loja de cosméticos e por causa disso estou morando de favor,divido um apartamento com Takemaru,um grande amigo dos meus pais e que é apaixonado por mim,mas só consigo ver nele um amigo._

_Mas tenho um grande segredo que ninguém nunca imaginou sobre mim: sou uma assassina de aluguel treinada para matar sem deixar rastros o que deixa muitos policiais intrigados, tanto que até o FBI foi chamado para tentar me pegar mas não há uma coisa que me ensinaram bem durante todos esses anos foi fazer direito meu trabalho..._

O prédio do FBI estava praticamente um inferno durante todo o dia por causa da história dos assassinatos. Passou pelos agentes do FBI e entrou no elevador

-Bom dia que andar? - pergunta um homem que estava no elevador

-Vigésimo andar,por favor - responde o homem com a voz meio rouca,mas que não deixava de ser agradével aos ouvidos. Os cabelos longos estavam presos e usava um terno preto com um sobretudo cinza-escuro

Assim que o elevador para,anda elegantemente até a porta dupla que tinha no final do corredor e bate pedindo permissão para houve que pode entrar encontra fora o presidente,algumas pessoas do laboratório e policiais que olhavam intrigados para alguma coisa em cima da mesa

-Mandou me chamar senhor?

tem algumas fotos do últimos crimes que aconteceram,quero que dê uma olhada

-Ainda não pegaram o bandido? - fala examinando as fotos e a maioria delas tinha pessoas mortas com cortes enormes no peito

-Não,ele é mais rápido que nós e nunca deixa que disse que não poderia assumir nenhum caso por enquanto,mas você é melhor agente que temos.E não quero mais sentir a corda no meu pescoço por causa da imprensa que já está querendo respostas rápidas sobre esses incidentes

-Como foram feitos esses cortes? - pergunta se virando para a chefe de laboratório

-São cortes profundos feitos provavelmente por lâminas,mas os seuranças estão baleados e dentro do corpo das vítimas encontramos uma espécie de droga que quando injetada no corpo de uma pessoa faz ela sentir uma dor aguda dentro de si e implorar pela morte

-Interessante - fala mais pra si mesmo do que para os outros e coloca as fotos de volta na pasta de cor parda que tinha sobre a mesa de mogno

-E então o que me diz?Aceita trabalhar no caso?

-Será um grande prazer senhor,mas quero anlisar o local do último pessoa consegue entrar num lugar como esse assim do nada,provavelmente teve ajuda de alguém lá de dentro

-Improvável - fala a chefe de laboratório - Todos os seguranças foram encontrados inconcientes ou mortos e nada foi levado dos locais do crime.

-Então não é um ladrão,faz isso apenas por diversão talvez - fala o chefe do departamento de segurança do FBI

-Vou precisar de ajuda com esse caso

-Todo o departamneto vai estar a sua disposição e vou mandar mais algum agente para lhe acompanhar

-Se importaria se eu mesmo escolhesse o agente senhor?

-Claro que não,fique a vontade

-Vou começar imediatamente o caso senhor

-Muito bom,mas não deixe que ninguém saiba que você é que ficará com o vai ser importante nesse caso

-Não se preocupe, fora as pessoas que estão nessa sala e o agente que me aocmpanhará ninguém mais saberá que estive aqui

-Excelente, agora pode se retirar.E Inutaishou

-Sim senhor

-Quero resultados o mais rápido possível

-Pode contar comigo - fala e sai da sala indo para o elevador

Ao chegar no décimo andar, sai e caminha em direção a sala de pesquisas. Entra e é recebido por uma mulher de cabelos negros já puxando para o grisalho

-Inutaishou, que surpresa encontrá-lo que tinha se ausentado temporariamente - fala a mulher

-E era o que pretendia fazer mas acabei vindo parar aqui novidade sobre os assassinatos?

-Ainda não descobrimos que outro incidente aconteceu ontem a noite e agentes já foram para lá investigar

-Certo

-Por acaso o senhor está no caso?

-Queria estar,mas como estive ausente durante esses últimos meses só pude mesmo me informar vagamente sobre o assunto

se mudar de idéia e quiser investigar, é na avenida 552 com a 45, terceiro andar do prédio Leonor n° 32

-Obrigado Tubaki você me fez um grande favor,mas não conte a ninguém que estarei passando por lá

-Pode deixar comigo - fala sorrindo e recebe um sorriso de volta do youkai antes dele sair da sala - Kuso! - murmura pra si mesma e pega seu celular digitando um número

-Alô?

-Aqui é a um problema

-E qual seria?

-Inutaishou deve estar no caso

-Ele não vai conseguir provas para nos incriminar, mas apenas por medida de precaução irei avisá-la

-Tudo bem,até mais - fala e desliga o telefone - É Isaoi,quero ver você sair dessa agora

Enquanto isso,na loja de cosméticos...

-Izayoi telefone pra você - fala entregando o telefone pra amiga de trabalho

-Alô?

-Izayoi,tome o Izuma no caso

-Mesmo?Que bom,pelo menos minha vida ganha alguma emoção

-Não brinque,tem mais um alvo pra você.Assim que chegar eu lhe mostro as informações

-Quer para hoje?

-Não!Espere mais dois dias,o sistema de segurança desse lugar é muito avançado e você pode ter problemas para entrar

-Se você diz vou esperar

-Até logo então

-Até - fala e desliga o telefone - _"Mais um caso de morte pra minha lista de crimes,espero que ainda tenha uma maneira de remediar"_ - pensa soltando um suspiro pesado e volta sau atenção para a loja onde algumas mulheres entravam


	2. Atropelamento

Estava saindo da loja de cosméticos com aqueles copos de papelão de café.Sempre gostei de beber alguma coisa quente após o trabalho,mas voltando eu tava saindo e fui pelo meu caminho normal de dizem que não é bom vir por aqui,mas não tenho medos de simples ladrõ, não!Eles não são páreo pra Izayoi Takahashi  
Tava pensando no meu trabalho as escuras,como Takemaru chama.É isso mesmo,ele sabe afinal é ele mesmo quem escolhe quem eu vou matar...Não sou do tipo que faz isso por prazer,mas tenho meus motivos pra não acabar com minha vida dupla  
Bom eu estava passando e tomei um gole do meu café,até que do nada aparece um carro vindo a toda por hora na rua, e o pior é que EU TAVA BEM NO MEIO DO CAMINHO!!Só senti quando fui empurrada longe,ainda bem que o louco provavelmente desacelerou e só cai sentada no chão sentindo algumas partes de meu corpo doer  
-Você está bem? - pergunta o tal cara que me atropelou me segurando nos braços  
Abri os olhos com a visão meio embaçada,e coçei os olhos pra tentar ver o canália que me eu vi,quase me esqueci do acidente,só quase devo homem LINDO!Usava um terno preto com um sobretudo cinza-escuro,tinha os cabelos prateados presos num rabo de cavalo alto,e dois traços arroxeados um de cada lado do rosto e os olhos... Os olhos tinham uma cor de dourado que provavelmente daria inveja até ao pôr-do-sol  
-Você está bem? - ele repetiu a pergunta e foi aí que me ele quem me atropelou!  
-BEM?!Como você queria que eu esteja bem?Você me atropelou!  
-Quantos dedos está vendo? - pergunta fazendo um dois com os dedos  
-Dois! - falo elevando a voz, mas quando percebi já estava dentro do carro dele - Ei!Ei!Aonde você pensa que está me levando?!  
-Ao hospital onde mais? - respondeu mudando a marcha e fazendo o carro ir mais rápido  
Durante o caminho senti que ele estava preocupado,deve ser pra não ter que pagar uma indenização pra !Depois de um tempinho chegamos no hospital e uma médica começou a me ela eu só desloquei o braço direito,ia ficar bom em algumas semanas se eu não forçasse ela me examinava,aquela trepeça que me atropelou assinava alguns papéis  
-Porque ainda está aqui? - perguntei ao vê-lo vir na minha direção  
-Pra saber se você está olhar para os lados antes de atravessar - ele falou parando em pé na minha frente  
-Eu olhei,mas não é minha culpa se você chegou a toda por hora e não parou quando ME viu!  
-Eu ainda tentei frear mas você ao invés de pelo menos tentar sair do caminho não,ficou lá parada como se não tivesse acontecendo nada  
Fiz uma cara de emburrada,cruzei os braços e virei o rosto  
-Vem vou levar você  
-Aonde? - pergunto olhando pra ele  
-Pra sua casa onde mais?Aff!Parece que não pensa  
-Escuta aqui seu... - ia dar um belo de um tapa nele mas senti meu braço que não contei que fora o braço deslocado,ganhei um bocado de arranhões  
-Venha - falou ele e saiu andando  
Eu continuei lá sentada olhando ele parar quando chegou na porta  
-A não ser que prefir ficar aqui  
Murmurei alguns palavrões e sai com ele andando do meu no carro  
-Onde você mora?  
-Pra que quer saber?  
-Como vou te levar pra lá se não sei nem ao menos onde mora?  
-Me deixe perto de onde você quase me matou que de lá eu sigo sozinha  
-Se você prefere assim - fala e depois de um tempinho que pareceu uma eternidade chegamos - Pronto,agora dá pra me dizer onde você mora?Apenas pra garantir que não sofra mais nenhum acidente com um louco desgovernado no volante  
Pera aê!Isso que ele falou foi ironia?Aff!Odeio ele!  
-Não precisa já tive meu acidente de hoje,nenhum louco vai vir me atropelar agora.E aliás,você vai se ver com meu advogado!  
-Sim senhora - fala ele mais ainda!  
Saio do carro e vou andando pela rua devagar por ainda senti algumas partes de relance pra trás e vejo que o carro dele ainda está lá,parado no mesmo lugar embora que nesse instante ele não esteja mais é a desse cara?

Acelero um pouco o passo,apesar de ainda sentir dor,e continuo até virar numa rua e me encosto na bem de relance pra trás e vejo que o carro dele não está mais na !Ando mais dois quarteirões e chego finalmente ao apartamento onde moro  
-Izayoi,você demorou - fala Takemaru,ele tinha os cabelos negros curtos,a pele clara e olhos da mesma cor dos estava sentado no sofá assistindo TV  
-Gomen é que um louco quase me atropelou quando estava voltando pra casa e fez questão de me levar pro hospital  
-Você está bem? - pergunta ainda olhando para a TV  
-Sim,apesar de estar com vários arranhões e um braço deslocado  
-Vá descansar,você precisa. Quando você melhorar te dou os dados que você precisará saber sobre o próximo caso  
-Hai - falo e vou pro meu minha camisola azul e me deito na cama.  
Apesar de que foi sempre o Takemaru que cuidou de mim depois que meus pais morreram,não me sinto muito...a vontade perto dele sabe.É como se a cada erro que eu cometesse ele fosse fazer alguma coisa a mim...É sempre ele que me manda 'cuidar' das pessoas,se vocês me entendem.  
Não demorou nada que eu peguei no sono pelo cansaço do dia e também por causa daquele cara que me atropelou


	3. Almoço

No outro dia acordei muito o café da manhã como todos os dias e deixei pronto para quando Takemaru fosse banho e vesti minha roupa básica de trabalhar,a saia jeans e a blusa rosa do trabalho,peguei meu sobretudo e saí.Porque no inverno tinha que ser tão frio?  
Saí andando pelas ruas cheias de neve andando com cuidado porque estava escorregadio nas calç de uma manhã enfadonha...Cinco segundos,só mais alguns segundos e eu posso sair pelo menos uma hora e meia pra almoçês,dois,!  
Saio rápido enquanto me despedia de algumas companheiras de trabalho e vou para um dos melhores restaurantes de comida japonesa que eu conheço lá e está cheio pra variar,mas sempre chego quando ainda tem uma mesa. muito no balcão para fazer o pedido  
-Poderia separar minha mesa – falo ao mesmo tempo que alguém ao meu olho pro lado só faltei ter um troço  
-Você! – falo olhando para o lunático que me estava bem ao meu lado usando uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camiseta branca com alguns desenhos atrás  
-Você digo eu!Tá me seguindo por acaso?  
-Eu ia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa seu louco  
-Creio que só temos uma mesa. Importam-se em dividir?  
-Claro que sim! – respondemos ao mesmo tempo  
-Bom,então ou ficam juntos ou alguém sai  
-Escute eu não saio daqui – fala ele com convicção  
-Nem eu!  
-Então acho bom ficarem na mesma mesa ou não comerão  
Ele dá um suspiro derrotado e eu viro o rosto.Não acredito que depois de tudo o maldito destino venha com essas palhaçadas pra cima!  
"Epa, epa não me culpe por isso"  
E quem é você?  
"O !"  
Ah que ótimo!Além de tudo estou ficando louca!Mesmo assim aceito e vou para a mesa com aquele cara. Sento e ele senta na minha de um tempo vejo Loren vindo em nossa direçã é uma boa pessoa, grande mesmo assim ela vai me reconhecer e é capaz de falar meu nome pra ele.E isso é a última coisa que eu quero  
-Olá Izayoi – fala ela sorrindo – O de sempre eu imagino  
-Claro – respondo sorrindo nervosa  
-E o senhor Inutaisho?Como vai seu filho?  
-Muito bem, meio levado,mas bem. Vou querer o de sempre ok  
-Sim senhor – fala ela depois de anotar e sai andando na direção de onde ficava a cozinha  
Ai, ótimo! Agora ele já tem o mínimo de informações sobre mim, mas também tenho sobre ele. Bom o nome é Inutaisho e ele tem um FILHO! Ele não é meio,sei lá, meio novo.Não demora muito e Loren volta com nossa comida  
-Aqui está.Bom proveito – fala ela sorridente como sempre e sai  
Começo a comer um pouco incomodada  
-Ei, Izayoi não é?  
-Sim – respondo dura olhando pra ele  
-Bom,desculpe pelo que aconteceu ter maneirado na direção – fala e come mais um pouco de sushi  
-É devia mesmo  
-Ei porque não deixa de ser tão grossa hein?Você também teve culpa  
-Tá eu admito,mas minha culpa foi mínima comparada com a sua  
-Certo – fala ele e ficamos em silêncio até a hora em que ele se levantou – Já é  
-Já vai tarde – falo e bebo um pouco de suco  
Ele deu um meio sorriso torto e logo em seguida e vejo-o ainda na porta do restaurante, mas falando ao telefone com alguém. Depois ele desliga e me vê. Sorri,acena e entra no carro,uma Mercedes prata,saindo em disparada  
-Com certeza ele não aprende a dirigir direito – falo vendo o carro virar numa rua e vou andando por outro tinha tempo de sobra antes de voltar pro trabalho e normalmente fico andando um pouco pela cidade  
Depois de muito andar passo perto de uma escola pra crianças,tipo maternal e jardim,e vejo uma Mercedes prateada. Não, não podia ser a mesma!Não podia!Fico sentada num banco, porque essa escola/maternal é na frente de uma praça. Isso é ridículo!Porque estou aqui esperando por ele se nem sei se ele estará aqui  
E então depois de um tempinho eu o vejo e meu coração tenho essas reações ridículas quando o vejo ou penso nele?Ele estava vindo com a mesma roupa de antes,mas usando o sobretudo cinza-escuro e vindo de mãos dadas com um garotinho que não devia ter mais do que 2 anos bem agasalhado por causa do frio  
-Papa esto com flio – fala ele parando de frente pro pai  
-Está?Mas está todo agasalhado cá – fala ele pegando o filho nos braços – Pronto,está melhor assim?  
-Hai  
Ele sorri e olha pra frente e me vê  
-Ora,ora quem está seguindo quem não é Izayoi?  
-Quem é ela papa? – pergunta o garotinho. Só agora vi que ele era um youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados,com dois traços arroxeados de cada lado do rosto e uma lua azul escura na testa  
-É uma amiga minha – fala ele atravessando a rua e parando na minha frente,senti meu coração bater mais rá quase um zumbido  
O filho dele,Sesshoumaru eu acho,me olhava com um olhar meio estranho como se me examinasse  
-Então Izayoi,está melhor do braço? – pergunta Inutaisho sentando ao meu lado com Sesshoumaru no colo  
-Ah,sim um pouco dói um pouco – falo e tento sorrir pra pelo menos o pequeno não desconfiar de alguma coisa – Olá,qual seu nome?  
-Sesshoumalu  
-É Sesshoumaru – corrigi Inutaisho  
-Ele ainda não fala muito bem né?  
-Não,fica trocando o R pelo está falando bem melhor e é muito inteligente também,percebe o que está acontecendo ao redor com facilidade  
-Mesmo?  
-Como fez isso no blaço? – pergunta ele apontando para meu braço deslocado que eu estava usando uma tipóia  
-Isso?Ah eu sofri um acidente sabe,existem alguns loucos andando por essa estrada a noite que são um perigo  
-Ah, pode desenha?  
-Não dá,só tem faixas e não gesso, mas quem sabe se eu não tiver a sorte de topar com mais algum louco por aí – falo olhando pra Inutaisho um segundo – Eu acabe quebrando um braço,aí eu teria que usar um gesso e você poderia assinar  
-Dói? – pergunta tocando o braço dela levemente  
-Não muito  
-Decupa  
-Tudo bem – falo sorrindo por ter entristecido um pouco ele – Bom eu vou indo ou acabo chegando atrasada no trabalho  
-Papa – chama Sesshoumaru e puxa um pouco a manga do sobretudo do pai falando bem baixinho,mas que Izayoi ainda pode ouvir porque ele não sabia controlar muito bem o tom de voz – ela pode ir amoça com tia Kirei e nós?  
-Acho que não Sesshoumaru,afinal ela já deve ter comido – fala olhando pra Izayoi e falando num tom normal e pude ver a carinha que Sesshoumaru vontade de apertar! – Ande vamos que daqui a pouco é capaz de Kirei estar ligando perguntando por que você ainda não chegou em carona Izayoi? – pergunta se levantando com Sesshoumaru no braço  
-Não obrigado  
-Então, como posso encontrar você de novo?  
-Quer meu número? – perguntei incrédula. Que cara de pau! Num dia ele me atropela e no outro da em cima de mim!E ainda na frente do filhinho fofinho dele  
-Se quiser ver por esse lado  
-Ok – pego um papel no meu,sobretudo,aqueles de propaganda de lugares inaugurados ou de promoções,e anoto o número – Aqui está – falo estendendo o papel pra ele que pega  
-Até mais Izayoi – fala ele e sinto uma pressão leve na minha bochecha  
-A-até – falo meio desnorteada e quando vejo ele já estava com o carro ligado e saiu andando pela rua não tão rápido quanto antes mais ainda rápido  
Estava lá, parada, com a mão no lugar onde ele havia me beijado. Acho que no final das contas, não devia ter dado o número da loja pra ele. Mas o que estou dizendo! Ele não é nada, fora um homem orgulhoso,louco,um perigo ao volante,bonito,de cabelos belos,com os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi e tem um filho todo fofinho!  
Espera ele tem um filho!Então ele é casado!Então não fez mal eu ter dado o número da loja ao invés de dar o do meu celular, afinal se ele é casado ele é feliz com a mulher e o filhinho. Senti algo quente rolando pelo meu rosto. Encostei as pontas dos dedos e vejo que eram lágrimas. Lágrimas estúpidas!Porque não param de sair!Porque não? Percebi que estava perto da loja, meus pés haviam me levado lá sem que eu percebesse. Enxuguei as lágrimas e inspirei fundo para me recuperar e quando vi que estava tudo bem,entrei


	4. Busca

Cheguei em casa exausta como sempre e vi Takemaru no laptop dele procurando alguma coisa enquanto tomava um café preto  
-Konban wa – falo colocando o casaco no porta casacos da sala  
-Konban wa está o braço?  
-Um pouco melhor.Já jantou?  
-Já. Pedi comida,tem um pouco pra você se quiser  
-Ah tá.Que está procurando?  
-A ficha do Izuma  
-Você não sabe nem o primeiro nome dele?  
-Ainda não, se fosse seria bem mais fácil encontrá-lo. Estou procurando desde que terminei de comer e não encontrei nada ainda. Até mesmo nos arquivos do FBI eu não encontro. É como se ele nem existisse  
-Estranho,mas às vezes ocultam o perfil de alguns agentes para manter sigilo das missões. Pode ser um desses casos não é?  
-Talvez, mas pra encontrar o perfil dele se estiver num lugar mais sigiloso,vou demorar alguns dias talvez semanas  
-Você tem contatos no FBI,não pode usar nenhum deles?  
-A maioria só via ele de longe,mal sabe descrevê-lo bem. Nem dá pra fazer um retrato falado  
-Nossa que estranho  
-Eu sei,mas vou fazer o máximo possível. Tem que ter um jeito de saber onde ele está e como ele é. Assim que descobrir você será a primeira a saber  
-E a Tsubaki?Ela nunca o viu?  
-Ela disse que só ficou sabendo por boatos que ele iria pra missão. Não sabe nem se é verdade,mas disse que era perigoso até mesmo encontrar com ele num beco escuro e ela também disse que nunca o viu (n/a:alguém fora eu acha a Tsubaki uma cachorra que não vale nada?)  
-Que estranho. Normalmente ela conhece todos os agentes do FBI e suas respectivas funções  
-Está sugerindo que ela pode estar mentindo?  
-Talvez, mas é só uma suspeita  
-Isso poderia ser verdade – comenta ele coçando um pouco o queixo  
-Takemaru, como ela está?  
-A Tsubaki?  
-Que Tsubaki!Estou falando de... – senti um aperto no coração só de lembrar – Você sabe quem é, não me force a falar  
-Ah, sim. Está bem e telefonou perguntando por você. Disse que era uma das melhores da sala dela. Deve estar orgulhosa de sua irmã  
-E tenho orgulho dela. Por mim iria vê-la todos os dias para conversarmos melhor ao invés de você me dar os recados por ela – fala cortando um pouco do frango e pondo no meu prato  
-Você sabe que ainda não pode. Lembra?Enquanto trabalhar pra mim,tem que obedecer minhas ordens ou sua querida irmãzinha vai acabar no IML  
-Eu sei – falo com os punhos fechados e sinto ele se aproximar de mim – Apenas queria falar com ela, pelo menos uma vez  
-Não se preocupe. Ela está bem – fala ele e pude sentir que ele estava bem perto do meu pescoço – Porque não vai pro quarto?  
-Vou,mas pretendo dormir sozinha.Não é porque meus pais queriam que me cassasse com você que deixarei você me tocar – falo levantando-me e colocando o prato na pia – Boa noite Takemaru  
-Boa noite – fala ele e vi que estava com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Virei-me e fui andando até meu quarto até que ele fala – Mas não se preocupe Izayoi, você será minha mais cedo ou mais tarde  
-Jamais me deitarei com você  
-É o que veremos, é o que veremos  
Entro no quarto e tranco a porta sabendo que é inútil, pois ele tem a cópia de cada chave do apartamento. Encosto-me a madeira e meu pensamento vai até minha irmã. A única lembrança que tinha dela, era de cinco anos atrás, quando ela só tinha dois anos. Agora ela estava com sete e ainda não a havia visto desde a morte dos meus pais há três anos por ladrões, por que Takemaru disse-me que iria deixá-la no Japão fazendo tratamento pra se recuperar do trauma e dos ferimentos e ele me trouxe pros EUA  
Quando cheguei aqui, ele me ensinou como invadir em lugares minimamente protegidos e a matar sem piedade e embora eu não quisesse ele tinha minha irmã menor nas mãos e não iria arriscar a vida dela desse jeito, pelo menos não por enquanto. Assim que arrumasse um jeito, me livraria dessa vida e voltaria para o Japão pra viver com minha irmãzinha e quem sabe termos uma vida normal depois de tudo.  
Vocês devem me achar uma boba por pensar assim, mas se estivessem na minha situação não pensariam em outra coisa que não ter uma vida tranquila com a família. Apesar de saber que não poderei ter família porque que homem em sã consciência iria querer se casar com uma mulher que já se deitou com uma dúzia. É isso mesmo, em alguns casos fui forçada a isso pra me livrar mais rapidamente da vítima e ninguém imaginar que seria eu a culpada do crime  
Deito-me na cama e durmo, sem me importar de trocar de roupa ou tomar um banho. Acordo no outro dia e vou tomar um banho e visto outra roupa pra ir trabalhar. Saio, mas antes deixo o café da manha pronto. Estava tendo um dia comum e chato no trabalho, mas aí depois de um tempo falam que tem alguém ligando perguntando por mim  
-Alô?  
-Esperto de sua parte me dar o número do seu trabalho  
-O que você quer?  
-Sabia que você tem uma bela voz embora você só fale coisas ásperas. Por acaso não quer falar comigo?  
-Quer saber?Não! – e quando vi ele desligou – Filho da mãe – falo e coloco o telefone no voltando quando o telefone toca de novo – Cosméticos Rosa de Holanda, bom dia  
-Como vocês conseguem decorar essas falas?  
-Você de novo?  
-Minha mãe não podia ser né  
-Sinceramente do que precisa?  
-Que tal falar com você?  
-Estou no trabalho  
-Eu também, mas que tal no almoço?  
-Você está me chamando pra sair?  
-Não,estou te chamando pra almoçar,mas tecnicamente você teria que sair daí, então sim  
Idiota. Foi a primeira coisa que pensei. Pela situação e por mim mesma que ainda não desliguei o telefone na cara dele  
-Não posso hoje  
-Que tal amanhã  
-Também não vou poder  
-Sua agenda deve estar lotada  
-Completamente – falo rodando os olhos  
-Então tá, eu espero esvaziar  
Soltei um suspiro frustrado, ele ia ficar nessa por semanas a fio se fosse preciso. Percebi pelo jeito que ele falava  
-Ok, eu saio às cinco e meia. Se quiser mesmo conversar comigo, me espere na frente da loja e você terá apenas poucos minutos  
-Tudo bem,não vou demorar. Tchau Izayoi  
-Tchau praga que me assola  
Ouvi uma gargalhada dele antes de desligar o telefone. O dia passa bem devagar e não saio pra almoçar já pra não correr o risco de me encontrar com ele de novo, apesar de lá no fundo querer isso. Na hora que estava pegando meu sobretudo, escuto alguém entrar na loja por causa do sininho irritante da porta. Isso mesmo um sininho. Por falar nisso tenho que falar com meu chefe sobre isso  
-Já estamos fechando – falo sem me virar colocando o sobretudo  
-Eu sei  
Senti meu coração parar quando reconheci a voz no mesmo instante. Ele não podia esperar lá fora?E agora duas mulheres que ainda não tinham saído o viram e ficaram fofocando  
-Vocês vendem perfume?  
-Perfume? – pergunto um pouco confusa – Ah,claro que sim. É por ali – falo e vou na frente para mostrar o caminho  
As duas mulheres saíram e me mandaram não demorar porque o chefe já ia fechar a loja  
-Ouviu elas duas,não demore que já vai fechar a loja  
-Eu ouvi não se preocupe – fala ele cheirando um dos perfumes  
-Afinal o que quer?  
-Quero perguntar de qual desses você gosta  
-Como é?  
-Pretendo dar um de presente,mas não sei escolher muito bem  
-E posso perguntar pra quem é?  
-Pra minha namorada  
-Você tem namorada?! – falo levantando um pouco a voz enquanto ele cheirava outro perfume – Você não me ou não namorada  
-Claro que não  
Fiquei olhando pra ele com uma cara do tipo "Eu sabia!Você é gay!"  
-É pra minha irmã. Ela vai fazer aniversário e queria dar de presente  
-Hum – murmuro sem convencer-me  
-Não acredita?Bom isso é problema seu. Qual você levaria?  
-Acho que o mais caro  
-Boa escolha,mas não. Outro  
-O segundo mais caro?  
-Você é muito supérflua  
-Mesmo?Já me disseram antes,mas eu não acreditei  
-Devia acreditar no que dizem de vez em quando  
-Não sou de me prender ao que as pessoas acham  
-Pelo menos tem caráter  
-Escuta, você vai demorar?Já vão fechar a loja e não quero ficar trancada aqui dentro  
-Izayoi querida, estou fechando a loja – fala meu chefe, um homem meio afeminado demais pra ser homem, vindo na minha direção – Quem é este?  
-Um cliente de última hora, está escolhendo um perfume  
-Pode ir, eu mesmo cuido dele – fala olhando pra Inutaisho com cobiça.  
Graça a Deus!Obrigado Destino, nunca mais falo mal de você!  
-Já estou de saída. Vou olhar em outras lojas, já que a sua está fechando – fala ele.  
Pô Destino!Não cumpro mais minha promessa viu  
Saio e não demora muito que chego a porta e vejo que ele vem logo atrás de mim  
-Só queria pegar o perfume?Era esse o motivo daquela enrolação toda desde cedo?  
-Não  
-Então porque é?  
-Queria te dar uma proposta de emprego  
-Pra que?Estou muito bem aqui  
-Pense em como uma segunda forma de me redimir pelo seu braço  
-E no que eu trabalharia?  
-Não sei. Vim perguntar em que cargo gostaria de trabalhar  
Isso só podia ser piada. Estava quase perguntando onde estavam as câmeras  
-Eu?Bom – falo brincando e coloco o dedo no queixo como se estivesse pensando – Eu queria ser a chefe  
-Isso não pode. Minha irmã já ocupou a vaga  
-Então que tal secretária dela?  
-Pode ser, mas vou avisando Kireihoshi é muito desorganizada  
-Não me importo  
-Então ótimo. Está contratada  
-O que?Tão rápido?  
-É, apareça amanhã pra conhecer onde irá trabalhar – ele me estendeu um papel – É aqui que vai trabalhar. Até outro dia Izayoi – fala e entra no carro dando a partida e sumindo numa nuvem de poeira. Sinceramente não sei como ele dirigi assim em plena Nova York  
Olho o papel que ele me estendeu. Empresa Taisho. A desvantagem é que era muito longe do apê que moro.E ainda terei de convencer Takemaru a me deixar ir. Isso com certeza vai ser um problema


	5. Semanas

**Nesse aqui quem tá narrando é o Inutaisho ok**

**o~o~o~o**

Eu por acaso já comentei como é terrível trabalhar no FBI e ainda numa empresa multinacional? Se não comentei vou dizer: é a pior coisa do mundo! Desde que o FBI acabou com minhas férias permanentes tenho que trabalhar na empresa e no FBI e isso sempre me dá uma dor de cabeça desgraçada!  
E para completar a babá do Sesshoumaru, uma boa pessoa que sempre me ajuda e além de cuidar dele arruma um pouco a bagunça que chamo de casa, ficou grávida e não vou forçá-la a fazer as coisas por mim lá em casa. Suspiro pesado  
Fazia exatamente duas horas e vinte e dois minutos que estava naquela maldita casa tentando achar alguma evidência do assassinato que mostrasse quem era o assassino que estava me fazendo perder minhas férias. Assim que puder, esse cara vai se ver se vai!  
Já havia vasculhado a sala junto com Shinsetsuko, o cara que vai me ajudar nessa enrolação toda,e sabe de uma coisa?NÃO ENCONTRAMOS MERDA NENHUMA!!! Calma Inutaisho,respira. Inspiro bem fundo buscando paciência  
-Ei Inutaisho, vamos olhar no próximo quarto  
E lá fomos nós. Eu e minha incrível paciência. Sinceramente!Tem razão quando dizem que sou muito criança de vez em quando. Começamos a vasculhar o quarto ao lado de onde a vítima havia sido assassinada e encontrei uma gaveta grande acho que dava uns 40x30cm e pra completar era de chave. Abro a gaveta usando minha força e dentro tinha alguns envelopes e um cofre  
-Cofres guardam coisas importantes – fala Shinsetsuko que estava bem atrás de mim  
-Me dá um pé-de-cabra  
Ele me dá um pedaço de metal envergado e colocando força consigo abrir o cofre e dentro tinha uma agenda e mais algumas pastas de cor parda  
-Achei um pouco de sangue na cama do quarto – fala ele enquanto examinava uma das pastas  
-Coloca numa lâmina e me dá o maior acesso de nomes que possam bater com o DNA. Vou dar uma olhada nessa agenda. E sabe o que fazer né?  
-Não contar a ninguém que você apareceu por aqui e nem comentar com alguém sobre o que achamos. Tô sabendo. Você não se cansa de repetir isso nas últimas duas semanas. E por falar nas últimas duas semanas, como anda com a garota misteriosa?  
-Que tem ela?  
-Nada. Mas eu acho chato um garota só tratar a pessoa mal. Não sei como você ainda não desistiu  
-Porque sei que aquela rude não está sendo ela mesma. Provavelmente tem medo de se mostrar – falo enquanto andava até os fundos da casa que estava cercada por um perímetro feito naquele dia por ele e pelo amigo – A casa é toda cercada por câmeras não? – pergunto olhando para uma das paredes e vendo uma pequena câmera  
-Sim,mas elas não gravaram nada ontem.É como se tivesse dado uma pane no sistema de segurança  
-Então quem entrou sabia como entrar, matar a pessoa de um modo lento e doloroso e sair sem passar percebido pelo sistema de segurança... Interessante  
-Acho que por isso te tiraram de suas férias permanentes. Ei, cadê o guri?  
-Deve estar na creche. Ele não gosta muito de lá, mas entende que precisa ficar lá  
-Que compreensão – fala ele rolando os olhos  
-Que quer dizer com isso? – pergunto arqueando uma sobrancelha  
-Não vê Inutaisho?Ele só faz isso porque você diz que não tem outro jeito. Se ele descobrir que pode ter outra babá e ficar em casa ou andando por aí como fazia antes ele não vai querer saber da creche por mais que tenha alguma coisa que ele goste lá – fala ele enquanto eu entrava no carro  
-Bom, pense o que quiser. Mas enquanto eu não achar em que eu possa confiar plenamente a segurança do Sesshoumaru ele não terá uma babá  
-Faça como quiser, o filho é seu – diz ele e saio numa arrancada.  
Quando menos espero meu telefone toca  
-Alô?  
-Inutaisho? – pergunta uma voz feminina e delicada  
-Sim  
-Sou eu,Izayoi  
-Olá.Decidiu ligar pra mim finalmente foi?  
-Não venha com suas piadinhas. Estava pensando sobre o que você falou duas semanas atrás... Sabe, sobre o emprego  
-Sei  
-Bom,estive pensando. Se eu fosse trabalhar na mesma empresa que você nos veríamos todos os dias não é? Então como você passa quase o dia todo trabalhando eu pensei comigo mesma: 'não vou querer topar com aquele mau assombro todos os dias' e pensei numa coisa muito boa  
-Vai aumentar seu horário para noite?  
-Não! Eu tava pensando se podia cuidar de seu filho. Ia ser até melhor pra ele do que ficar naquela creche quase o dia todo  
-Hum...  
-E aí?O que acha?  
-Bom, posso pensar nisso. Mas se fosse eu quase não veria você – falo como se tivesse ficado magoado e escuto ela bufar do outro lado da linha.É tão divertido deixar ela zangada  
-Até parece que eu quero te ver  
-Mas eu quero te ver – sabe era numa hora como essa que queria vê-la cara a cara pra ver se estava rubra de constrangimento ou de raiva. Qualquer um dos dois animaria mais o meu dia  
-Aff! Então?Sim ou não?  
-Vou pensar – falo entrando estacionando o carro perto da empresa  
-Me avise se decidir. Já sabe o número mesmo  
-O de seu trabalho, não do seu celular  
-Vai ficar querendo! – fala ela e desliga na minha cara.  
Sabe se eu não gostasse tanto dela, acho que tinha ligado de volta só pra tirar onde com a cara dela. Entro na empresa e falo com algumas pessoas antes de ir pro escritório. Meu escritório.  
Odeio vir pra cá, mas é necessário pra que ninguém desconfie que ainda trabalho no FBI. Bom,tecnicamente essa aqui é uma filial. A empresa original estava no Japão. Pretendo voltar pra lá assim que resolver esse caso. Sento-me na poltrona acolchoada e me espreguiço um pouco  
-Cansado? – pergunta uma voz vinda da minha frente e vejo Myouga, um velho amigo, entrando na sala. Os cabelos já adquiriam um tom de grisalho  
-Um pouco Myouga. Não tenho tempo pra muitas coisas  
-Compreendo. Bom, fiz os relatórios de hoje pra você e precisa estar numa reunião daqui a duas horas. Dê uma olhada nisso, quem sabe sua mente clareie – fala me dando uma pasta acinzentada  
Claro,adoro relatórios. Rolei os olhos depois que vi a pasta  
-Devia ser um pouco mais paciente. A empresa aqui está começando a crescer e tem alguns problemas a resolver.  
-Sei disso,sei disso  
-Algum problema?  
-Sim, está ficando pior. Bem pior. Não consigo encontrar nada... Myouga você trabalhava com bioquímica e genética estou certo?  
-Perfeitamente  
-Depois quero que dê uma olhada numa coisa pra mim, poderia?  
-claro, mas não me cobre muito. Já estou fazendo praticamente todo seu trabalho aqui  
-Não, não. É só pra saber uma coisa – falo e tiro do bolso do sobretudo alguns papéis – Dá uma olhada  
-Bom,pelo que vejo aqui essas são medições de alguma droga. Usa alguns compostos muito difíceis de ser encontrados, mas acho que uma mistura de todas elas possa causar algo como envenenamento ou outro tipo de morte dolorosa  
-Dolorosa?Capaz de a pessoa implorar pela morte  
-Talvez, depende da quantidade que a pessoa ingere. Não me diga que inventou isso  
-Eu não,achei nas minhas buscas  
-Que bom e por falar nisso, chegou um pacote pra você do Shinsetsuko  
-Onde está?  
-Coloquei na sua gaveta – fala se recostando na poltrona a frente de minha mesa. Abro a gaveta da mesa e encontro um pacote não muito grande. Dentro tinha a lâmina e um pen drive  
-Dessa vez o Shinsetsuko foi rápido – falo colocando o pen drive no laptop. Abrem janelas mostrando uma o DNA e outra ao lado de busca – Vamos ver de quem é esse sangue  
Coloquei em buscar. Vários rostos foram passando por alguns minutos e depois apareceu um lembrete em vermelho escrito 'Não encontrado'  
-Está procurando errado – disse Myouga me dando um susto. Ele estava bem atrás de mim e eu não percebi – Tem dois DNA's aí. Dá pra notar. Veja, tem duas colunas com Timina e duas com Uracila. Tem dois DNA's  
-Sério?Onde você vê isso?  
-Levo meu trabalho mais a sério que você  
-Então como faria para separar?  
-Bom seria só separar as duas cordas de DNA das de RNA sem misturar  
-Pode fazer isso por mim?  
Myouga faz um gesto com a mão e saio do meu lugar. Ele se senta e digita alguma coisa no laptop e depois se levanta  
-Está feito  
-Tão rápido?! – pergunto chocado e acho que meu rosto e voz transpareceram isso, pois ele riu de mim  
-Sim,sim. Esse pen drive tem todos os programas que um bom especialista possa usar  
-Obrigado devo essa  
-Vou juntar as outras que você me deve – fala rindo e vai até a porta da sala – Quer alguma coisa?  
-Tem chá?  
-Vou ver  
Quando ele sai, recomeço a busca com o primeiro DNA. Bate com o de um homem que apareceu na tela do laptop e pelo nome era a vítima de assassinato, então era só descobrir de quem era o outro. Recoloco para procurar pelo DNA e dessa vez estava demorando muito. Já deviam ter passado mais de duzentos rostos pela tela do laptop bem rápido. Aquilo estava ficando chato. Meu telefone toca e atendo  
-Alô?  
-Já pensou no assunto?  
-Olá pra você também Izayoi  
-Me responde,pensou ou não?  
-Pensei e acho que seria uma ótima idéia – falo olhando a tela do laptop que havia parado no rosto de uma mulher. Pelo que dizia era a esposa do homem – Quando pretende começar?  
-Você que me diz  
-Que tal você começar amanhã?  
-Por mim tudo bem  
-Quanto aceitaria de salário?  
-Não sei, quanto me daria?  
-Que tal... 450 dólares por semana  
-450 por semana?!  
-É, cuidar do Sesshoumaru exige tempo e esforço. E ele não vai amolecer com você  
-Bom,então eu ganharia uns 1800 todo mês. Acho muito  
-Está achando muito?  
-É, normalmente ganho apenas 750 por mês e sobrevivo. Ganhar 1800 por me é...  
-Uma conquista?  
-Acho que sim... bom, onde é sua casa?  
-Quer dar uma passada por lá?Eu te levo mais tarde, assim que me livrar do trabalho  
-Certo então. Que tal hoje ainda, naquela praça perto da creche?Ou fica muito longe do caminho?  
-Não, eu teria que passar por lá mesmo. Às cinco?  
-Ótimo. Então até mais – fala ela antes de desligar. Que estranho. Por um momento achei que ela ficou animada. Não importa  
Depois da terrível reunião, que eu quase cochilei no meio se não fosse por Myouga, eu fui para a creche para buscar Sesshoumaru e encontrar com Izayoi. Quando chego ela ainda não estava lá e entro para buscar Sesshoumaru. Não demora muito e uma das pessoas que trabalha lá trouxe ele que abraçou minhas pernas com força. Me abaixei abraçando-o  
-Sentiu saudades do sue tou-san?  
-Hai – fala ele e me abraça – Não quelo mais fica aqui  
-Não vai mais ficar pelo menos não por enquanto – falo enquanto saia com ele ainda no braço – Lembra daquela amiga do papai? A Izayoi?  
-Hai  
-Você queria que ela cuidasse de você?Pelo menos por enquanto?  
-Hmmm... Acho que sim  
-Que bom, mas tente se comportar ok  
-Hai  
Saio e vejo Izayoi sentada olhando distraidamente para algumas crianças que patinavam no lago do parque com seus parentes. Ela parecia tão... Melancólica, olhando daquele jeito. Como se tivessem roubado sua alegria  
-Oi Izayoi – falo me aproximando  
Ela vira o rosto rapidamente em minha direção e dá um sorriso fraco  
-Tudo bem? – pergunto  
-Tudo,só estou um pouco triste  
-Certo... Se quiser...  
-Não vou incomodar você com meus problemas – fala ela fazendo um gesto com a mão de quem dava pouca importância ao assunto  
-Tudo bem, se acha melhor. Vai mesmo conosco?  
-Não perderia tempo vindo aqui se não fosse né?  
-É talvez – percebo que Sesshoumaru respirava mais devagar,num ritmo regular – Já dormiu?Que milagre  
-Posso pegar ele? – pergunta estendendo os braços na minha direção. Dei Sesshoumaru a ela e por um momento pensei que ambos iam cair quando a vi por um dos pés para trás – Ele é bem pesadinho – fala segurando ele de um jeito mais confortável deixando a cabeça dele em seu ombro  
-Não quer me dar ele de volta?  
-Não,sem problema. Você vai dirigir então deixe eu pelo menos levá-lo  
Vamos até minha Mercedes e abro a porta da traseira pra ela,que entra com todo o cuidado evitando acordar Sesshoumaru,embora ele já estivesse acordado só de olhos fechados enquanto se acostumava com ela. Dou a volta e vou pro volante. Ligo e acelero  
-Você devia ir mais devagar. Tem crianças no carro  
-Está falando de meu filho ou de você?  
Ela bufou de raiva e desviou os olhos para a paisagem que passava pelas janelas,apesar de que mal dava pra ver na velocidade que estava. Desacelero um pouco e paro na frente do apartamento  
-Tinha lugar mais caro pra morar não é? – pergunta ela com ironia  
-Pra falar a verdade os outros estavam ocupados, só sobrou esse. Vem... Ahm,não quer me dar o Sesshoumaru?  
Ela me devolve ele que se encolhe quando encosta em mim  
-Ela tava mais quente – fala ele baixinho e fecha os olhos  
Reviro os olhos  
-Que foi? – pergunta ela. Já estávamos no elevador  
-Não é nada – o elevador abre as portas grossas de metal e saímos no décimo andar. Andamos pelo corredor que tinha três portas e fomos para a do lado esquerdo – Pode abrir pra mim?  
-Onde está a chave?  
-No bolso do meu sobretudo  
Ela coloca a mão no bolso e pega a chave,abrindo a porta. Entro primeiro e ela vem depois meio tímida  
-Fica a vontade. Vou deixar o Sesshoumaru no quarto. – Eu vou até o quarto e depois de um tanto de relutância,Sesshoumaru dorme e volto para a sala onde Izayoi olhava algumas fotos que tinha no rack – Que está olhando?  
-Ah,essas fotos – fala ela meio tímida  
-Não precisa ficar assim envergonhada. E por falar nisso, ainda não discutimos seu salário  
-Não quero ganhar 450 por semana  
-Porque não?  
-Admito que me seria até útil para pagar minha faculdade e tudo mais só que seria pedir muito  
-Eu acho que ainda estou dando pouco  
-Não precisa me encher de dinheiro por causa do acidente. Já foi a duas semanas, não precisa ficar se culpando  
-Não me culpo. Acho que exatamente por você fazer faculdade que você devia receber o que lhe ofereço. Com duas semanas aqui teria o dinheiro das mensalidades e do que mais precisasse na faculdade e com as outras semanas pagaria o que lhe sobrasse de dívidas  
-Sei disso, mas acho muito. Quer dizer olhe esse lugar. Você deve gastar uma fortuna pra viver aqui com seu filho e não acho que seria bom você gastar mais do que o necessário  
-Acredite,eu tenho mais dinheiro do que você imagina  
-Vamos ficar nisso a noite toda?Vou logo avisando, sou bem teimosa  
-Também e o pior é que sou insuportável  
-Eu notei  
E ficamos nesse disse me disse por umas duas horas até que ela decidiu que era hora de ir embora e aceitou minha condição de lhe pagar 430 por semana. Foi complicado,mas uma vitória pra minha lista de coisas que deixam a Izayoi irritada. Fui com ela até a parte de baixo do apartamento  
-Tem certeza de que não quer uma carona?  
-Tenho,vou de táxi  
-Vai gastar mais dinheiro  
-Não me importo  
Quando chego na entrada só faltei me ajoelhar e gritar obrigado a quem quisesse ouvir. Tava tendo a pior tempestade de neve que eu já vi no tempo que moro aqui em Nova York e não havia condições de dirigir ou sair de qualquer lugar enquanto não passasse e tava na cara que ia ser longa  
-Que droga! – escuto ela reclamar – Como voltarei agora?  
-Bom,você pode esperar lá em casa se quiser ou ficar aqui na portaria ou se arriscar numa corrida louca. Você quem sabe  
-Acho que ir pro seu apê é a alternativa mais segura para mim – fala ela e suspira pesadamente  
Voltamos para o apartamento


	6. Nevasca

-Que droga! – reclamo ao ver a nevasca – Como voltarei agora?

-Bom,você pode esperar lá em casa se quiser ou ficar aqui na portaria ou se arriscar numa corrida louca. Você quem sabe

-Acho que ir pro seu apê é a alternativa mais segura para mim – falo suspirando pesadamente

Voltamos para o apartamento dele e sento no sofá olhando para uma enorme janela que tinha na sala. Ô destino cruel! Tinha que fazer nevar só pra eu ficar mais tempo aqui?Logo agora que eu estava querendo ir pra o apartamento de Takemaru. Mas pensando bem, talvez seja até melhor ficar aqui do que correr o risco de ser agarrada por Takemaru, mas se ele também tentar me agarrar. Balanço a cabeça pra espantar as idéias de minha imaginação fértil

-Chocolate

-Como?

-Quer chocolate?Sabe chocolate quente

-Hum... Tá,quero sim

Não demora muito e ele chega com duas canecas cheias de chocolate quente e me estende uma. Fico olhando pra caneca por um tempinho

-Eu não coloquei veneno – fala ele sorrindo, um dos sorrisos mais lindos que já vi, e bebe um pouco de chocolate

-Quem garante? – pergunto, agora é a minha vez de brincar um pouco com ele

-Quer que eu prove?

-Sim

Ele dá de ombros e bebe um pouco da caneca que ia ser minha

-Ei!O seu tem mais marshmellow que o meu – fala ele – Vou pegar mais

Ele vai andando até a cozinha,que era ligada com a sala a única coisa que 'separava' era um balcão de tampo de granito e pega um pacote de marshmellow e depois volta, sentando bem a vontade do meu lado

-Quer? – pergunta estendendo o saco com o doce pra mim

-Não obrigado – falo e sinto um frio enorme e me encolho. Sinto um peso extra nos ombros e vejo uma manta verde escura – Que é isso?

-Uma manta pra você ficar aquecida. Devia avisar se sentir frio ou vai acabar morrendo congelada

-Não está com frio?

-Não muito, é como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho. Não é muito frio, mas não deixa de incomodar um pouco

-Hum... – bebo um pouco de chocolate e percebo que está mesmo com bastante marshmellow – Será que vai demorar pra tempestade passar?

-Não sei, acho que só vai acalmar lá pra meia noite e olhe lá

Suspiro. Com certeza o destino não gosta de mim. Inutaisho olha na direção do corredor e depois anda até lá parando perto da porta de um quarto voltando logo depois

-Que foi?

-Achei que Sesshoumaru tinha acordado, mas ele só fez se cobrir mais

-Ele também está com frio

-Talvez. Ei me lembrei de uma coisa. Como você vai trabalhar aqui, vou te mostrar a casa ok. Estamos agora na sala-cozinha

-Deu pra notar – falo sorrindo e ele começa a rir depois se levanta e faz um gesto pra eu seguir ele

-Aqui é o quarto do Sesshoumaru e aqui é o meu escritório – fala ele apontando pra um quarto do lado direito depois para o do lado esquerdo – E esse aqui é o meu quarto – fala apontando para a porta que ficava no meio – Acho que não dá pra ver a varanda por causa da nevasca e tem o quintal lá trás,é aquela porta do lado do escritório – fala ele e volta pro sofá sentando de novo

-Os cômodos devem ser enormes

-Mais ou menos. Mas fala aí, você é do Japão né?

-Sou,você também

-É nasci por lá sabe, mas vim pra cá fazer especialização

-Em que?

-Administração e contabilidade,mas terminei a algum tempo. Você também faz faculdade né?

-Sim de medicina. Devo acabar esse ano ainda

-Medicina?Pretende ser médica?

-É a idéia da coisa – ele ri – Mas vou fazer por causa de pessoas que sofrem acidentes ou traumas sabe

-Tipo psicologia?

-É tá no meio

-Interessante... Porque você começou a fazer logo uma das mais concorridas?

-Porque sempre foi meu sonho ser médica e poder salvar as pessoas, quem sabe assim não compenso meus pecados

-Não imaginaria que você tivesse cometido algum pecado – fala ele indo até a cozinha e colocando a caneca na pia – Terminou?

-Já sim – falo levando a caneca pra pia onde ele estava lavando. Me sento na cadeira e fico olhando para a casa

-Até que é bem arrumada pra onde só moram homens não?

-Sim, não imaginei que seria tão arrumado

-Ei, assim me ofende. Eu cuido daqui bem,só não me dou bem com a máquina de que tudo que envolve limpeza tem repulsa de mim

-Hahahahahahahaha

-E você acha engraçado?O que repulsa você?

-Hum... Bom,os homens tem repulsa de mim

-Sério?Eu não tenho repulsa de você

-Vou corrigir a frase. Todos os homens com cérebro têm repulsa de mim

-Tá dizendo que não tenho cérebro?

-Se você tem não escuta ele, se escutasse estava bem longe de mim

-Por quê?

-Bom,dei todos os motivos pra você me achar uma grossa,louca ou coisa do tipo e parece que você nem liga

-Não ligo mesmo. Minha mãe dizia que uma máscara de amargura às vezes esconde alguém que precisa ser bem tratado

-Sua mãe é bem sábia

-Então precisa ser bem tratada?

-Não!Eu só... Esquece – falo me levantando e vou até a sala me deitando no sofá e ligo a TV. Estava passando um filme de ação,daqueles de policial

-Ei, desculpe se falei alguma coisa que você não queria – fala ele e me virei vendo que ele estava atrás do sofá

-Sem problemas

-Bom,vou estar lá no escritório se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar ok

-Ok, vou ficar aqui assistindo o filme

Ele vai até o escritório e fica por lá um bom tempo. Fiquei olhando a TV sem realmente ver o que passava, mas depois de um tempo fechei os olhos por um momento e daí fiquei com sono. Não posso dormir!Não aqui! Mas quem disse que meu cansaço me deixou ficar acordada? Dormi na mesma hora

Acordei de manhã com alguns fracos raios de sol e percebo que estava numa cama enorme e bem macia. Abro os olhos rápido e sento, olhando para os lados e vejo um montinho se mover ao meu lado. Levanto um pouco a coberta e vejo que era Sesshoumaru dormindo tranquilamente como se minha levantada rápida não tivesse incomodado seu sono

A porta se abre e vejo Inutaisho colocar a cabeça pra dentro

-Oi

-Porque me trouxe pra cá?

-Bom,era melhor que o sofá e passou uma reportagem dizendo que a nevasca só ia passar agora de manhã. Parou há pouco tempo. E por falar nisso alguém ligou pra você acho que era seu pai,irmão,primo ou namorado sei lá, mas não atendi porque ia ser falta de educação

-Deve ter sido o Takemaru – falo me levantando e vou até minha sala e pego minha bolsa de mão que eu trouxe e olho o celular, tinha três ligações do Takemaru – Que droga

-É seu pai?

-Não,é meu amigo. Bem tá querendo saber onde estou – suspiro – Acho melhor eu voltar logo pra casa. Daqui a pouco eu volto pra ficar com o Sesshoumaru

-Tá – fala ele simplesmente e senta na mesa olhando alguma coisa no laptop

Vou voando pra casa e depois de explicar toda a situação a Takemaru ele disse que não tinha problemas desde que tomasse cuidado,tomo banho,visto uma roupa limpinha e depois de colocar tudo que iria precisar na minha bolsa, volto pro apartamento. Qual era mesmo o andar? Dezesseis?Dezoito?Não lembro!Vamos arriscar tem seis andares que começam com DEZ então não deve ser tão ruim. Vamos começar com o décimo. Era a porta da esquerda ou da direita?AI!Devia ter prestado mais atenção

-Izayoi? – pergunta Inutaisho saindo da porta da esquerda

-Graças a Deus,entrei no andar certo

-Eu já ia lá em baixo ver se você tinha chegado. Achei que não tinha prestado atenção ontem

-Pois você acertou

-Entra – fala ele dando espaço pra eu entrar e entro

-Sesshoumaru acordou?

-Ontem a noite sim, ele veio brincar comigo,mas depois de umas três horas ele decidiu dormir e perguntou se você não ia dormir lá. Aí te coloquei lá no meu quarto com o Sesshoumaru e fiquei no quarto dele

-Hum. Mas queria saber se ele acordou hoje de manhã

-Ah,ainda não. Tá dormindo no quarto

-Quer que eu vá acordá-lo?

-Vá, se quiser comer estou cozinhando alguma coisa

-Sabe cozinhar?

-Não devia me subestimar. Sei mais coisas do que imagina

Sorriu e vou até o quarto e encontro Sesshoumaru dormindo do mesmo jeito, encolhido em posição fetal e ressonando. Chamo ele baixinho e vejo ele abrir os olhos dourados na minha direção e me encarando curioso

-Oi

-Oi – fala ele

-Está com fome?

-Iie

-Está quentinho aí debaixo das cobertas?

-Hai

-Vem, não está tão frio – falo estendendo os braços pra ele que me segura e levanto ele. Vejo que ele usava um pijama verde claro – Bom dia fofinho

-Bom dia – fala ele e olha pra mim – A gente vai toma café?

-Você está com fome?

-Um pouquinho assim – fala e faz um símbolo com os dedos demonstrando pouco

-Então quando você tiver fome, a gente come. Por enquanto você pode trocar de roupa e tomar um banho também

-Mas ta flio

-Eu esquento a água pra você – falo andando – Onde é o banheiro?

-Ali – fala apontando pra uma porta do lado do escritório

Depois de dar um banho no Sesshoumaru, levo ele pro quarto dele enrolado na toalha

-Tudo bem garotão, que roupa quer usar?

-Essa aqui – fala ele puxando uma camiseta azul e depois um short também azul só que mais claro

-Então simbora – depois de secar,ajudei ele a vestir a roupa e fomos pra cozinha onde Inutaisho comia algumas torradas – Oi de novo

-Oi de novo – fala ele sorrindo – Estão com fome?

-Não,eu pelo menos não. Está com fome Sesshoumaru? – pergunto olhando pro meu lado e não vejo ele – Sesshoumaru? – fico olhando pro lados procurando por ele e nada – Cadê ele?

-Ele já te passou a perna?Foi rápido viu

-Ele estava bem aqui nesse instante

-Sesshoumaru!Cadê você?

Escuto uma risada travessa vinda de baixo da mesa e Sesshoumaru sai de lá, sentando numa cadeira do lado do pai

-Como foi que ele fez isso tão rápido?

-Você vem perguntar pra mim – fala Inutaisho olhando pra mim com descrença

Sento na cadeira de frente pra Inutaisho e fico olhando Sesshoumaru comer uma torrada cheia de geléia de framboesa e se melando todo enquanto comia. Que molequinho mais danado! Mas pensando bem, ele deve ter se escondido quando cumprimentei o Inutaisho. Mal dava tempo, mas como ele é um youkai é mais rápido apesar de ser só uma criança

-Coma alguma coisa Izayoi – fala Inutaisho olhando pra mim

-Ah,claro – falo e como um pouco das torradas – Vocês querem que eu faça um omelete?

-Sim! – fala Sesshoumaru quase quicando da cadeira

Depois de muito tempo, Inutaisho sai pro trabalho e fico brincando com Sesshoumaru pela casa até que dá cinco da tarde

-Nossa já são cinco horas – falo olhando o relógio – O tempo passa rápido demais quando estou aqui com você Sesshoumaru

-É?

-Sim – falo sorrindo e vejo um sorriso tímido aparecer no rosto dele – Você devia sorrir mais. Faz bem pra saúde

-Faz?

-É sim,foi provado pelos mé quer fazer agora?Brincar de pique esconde de novo – sinceramente quase me arrependi porque não o achei a tempo de pegá-lo

-Quero ler uma histólia

-Uma história?Qual?

Ele segura minha mão e me leva até o escritório do pai e aponta pra uma estante com alguns livros. Olho ela e vejo algumas histórias infantis,algumas de ficção e suspense. Puxo uma que tinha escrito "Histórias da Carochinha" e me sento na poltrona que tinha na sala com ele no meu colo,isso por muita insistência não colocá-lo no meu colo mas ficarmos naquele escritório

-Tem vários clássicos aqui. Chapeuzinho Vermelho,Rapunzel,Barba azul. Qual você quer ler?

-A do Barba Azul

-Tá bom – procuro pelas páginas a certa e encontro a foto de um homem com uma barba que devia chegar ao queixo, em lembrou muito os piratas pelo jeito da foto em preto e branco – Essa história é muito assustadora? Se for fica perto de mim viu, pra quando eu ficar com medo te abraçar bem forte – falo abraçando ele ainda com o livro em mãos e ele ri

-Tá bom

Quando a história tava chegando numa parte em que a protagonista achou uma sala cheia de cadáveres das antigas esposas de seu marido, que era o Barba azul, Inutaisho entra na sala com uma expressão curiosa

-Ah,olá Inutaisho – falo constrangida. Droga!Se ele demorasse só mais algum tempo não me pegaria ali

-Olá – fala ele colocando uma pasta em cima da mesa de mogno que estava a minha frente – Como foi o dia de vocês?

-Legal – fala Sesshoumaru

-Que bom

-Ahn, agora que você chegou acho que eu já vou – falo tirando o Sesshoumaru do meu colo e colocando ele em pé no chão

-Fica pla janta – pede ele segurando minha mão

-Eu...

-Pode ficar Izayoi,não tem problema

-Então tudo bem, eu fico

-Eba! – vejo Sesshoumaru quicar de felicidade na minha frente. Ele não se cansa não?Corri pra cá e pra lá com ele o dia todo e nada dele parar

-Mas você tem que ir tomar banho

-Mas eu já tomei – fala com uma carinha tipo i.i

-O de manhã não conta. Tem que ser um de manhã e um à tarde

-Ahhh – fala ele ficando chateado

-Não fica assim, dessa vez a água vai estar quente

-Você disse isso e tomei banho de água fria

-Tava morna não é minha culpa se você é muito friento

Ele cruza os braços e imito-o, o que faz o pequeno bufar e o pai rir. Depois de muita insistência, mais muita mesmo, Sesshoumaru vai tomar banho e vamos jantar. Quando olho já são sete horas

-Ah não

-Que foi? – pergunta Inutaisho, estávamos assistindo um filme e Sesshoumaru estava em posse do meu braço

-Vou chegar atrasada na faculdade

-Eu te levo se você quiser

-Tudo bem – Não tenho outra escolha mesmo


	7. Faculdade

**Capítulo 7 – Faculdade**

Ainda bem que tinha levado um vestido dentro da bolsa só por precaução caso eu perdesse a hora. Tomo um banho e vou para o quarto enrolada na toalha que Sesshoumaru me deu e vou até o quarto dele

-Ô Izayoi... – fala Inutaisho entrando no quarto

-Não sabe bater antes de entrar?! – falo e seguro a porcaria ela só cobria cinco dedos da minha coxa!

-Se for pra te ver assim,nunca mais bato em porta nenhuma

-Quer,por favor,sair!

-Só vim pra avisar que estou esperando ok

-Ótimo,agora pode sair – falo apontando para a porta

-Claro – fala indo até a porta e antes de fechar ele se vira pra mim e sorri – E Izayoi. Belas pernas

Pego um shampoo que achei e atirei na porta,mas era tarde e ele já tinha saído e o shampoo estourou e melou o chão. Me arrumo rápido e ia sair mas antes, vou ter minha vingança. Pego um pouco do shampoo nas mãos e coloco as mãos atrás das costas

-Ei Inutaisho – falo chegando perto dele com uma cara inocente – Fecha os olhos – ele arqueia a sobrancelha – É uma surpresa. Anda fecha os olhos – ele fecha e meto a mão com shampoo no rosto dele o fazendo abrir os olhos rápido

-Ei!

-Isso é pra você parar de abusar de moças inocentes e indefesas

-Como se você fosse uma. Espera que eu vou lavar isso

Depois de um tempo ele volta com o rosto limpo e descemos. Como ele consegue dirigir tão rápido?Está de noite,devia ter muita mais muita gente voltando do trabalho ou saindo pra algum lugar e a rua parecia deserta e ele aproveitava isso pra correr feito um louco

-Como consegue?

-O que?

-Dirigir tão rápido em plena Nova York. E se a polícia te pegar

-Aqui minha cara,eu sou a polícia – fala ele e me olha de relance sorrindo. Acho que ele viu minha cara de panaca impressionada – Onde você estuda?

-New York University

-Já vamos chegar – fala ele e muda a marcha acelerando mais

Demorou no máximo dez minutos e olhe lá. Quando chegamos ele tinha parado do outro lado da rua, desceu do carro e quando eu soltei o cinto ele já estava do outro lado abrindo a porta pra eu sair. Saí do carro e ele vai comigo até as portas da faculdade

-Ahn, Inutaisho... Eu acho que é pedir muito,mas...

-Vir buscar você?

-É – falo com a cabeça baixa e ele levanta meu rosto e vejo aquele sorriso lindo que adoro

-Claro e mais uma coisa

-O que?

-Você está linda – fala ele e me dá um beijo. Não foi nem um beijo, foi um selinho,um roçar de lábios mas me deixou viajando na minha imaginação e com as pernas bambas. Quando olho ele já estava entrando no carro

-Tchau – falo acenando e ele acena pra mim ainda sorrindo

Entro na faculdade e depois que as aulas terminam, vou ao banheiro e ajeito um pouco meu cabelo. Droga!Esqueci de dizer de que horas eu saia. Vou para a porta da frente e vejo algumas pessoas se amontoando. Quando chego perto vejo Inutaisho encostado no carro, uma Ferrari prata. Os homens olhavam o carro,as mulheres olhavam o carro e o dono que nem ligava. Ai que vontade de matar que não valem nada!

-Olá Iza-chan – fala Inutaisho olhando pra mim e vem ao meu encontro – Como foi o dia?Melhor dizendo a noite?

-Boa até você decidir fazer convocação – ele ri – Porque veio?

-Vim buscar você lembra-se?

-Sim, mas porque veio com essa Ferrari?

-A Mercedes tava com pouca gasolina – acho que fiquei com a maior cara de tonta da minha vida porque o sorriso dele se alargou mais

-Olha só tá todo mundo nem imaginar o que estão falando – falo vendo algumas pessoas cochichar enquanto passavam

-E daí? Deixa olharem

-Você bebeu por acaso?

-Não

-Vamos logo pra acabar com meu pesadelo – falo atravessando a mini multidão e entro no carro com Inutaisho vindo logo depois

-Devia se animar mais

-Não consigo. Odeio chamar atenção

-Por quê?

-Por que! Eu me sinto pouco a vontade

-Entendo. Quer que eu te leve até em casa?

-Sim,obrigado

-Onde é?

Depois de tempo chegamos ao apartamento e antes de eu abrir a porta ele já estava ao meu lado e tinha aberto para mim

-Obrigado – falo e saio – Bom então até amanhã

-Até – fala ele e entra de novo no carro – Ah,antes que me esqueça. Sesshoumaru pediu pra trazer pra você – fala e joga uma flor pra mim – Ele disse que da próxima vez você que se esconde dele – antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele saiu cantando pneu pela rua

Louco!

Entrei no apartamento e vejo que a porta do quarto de Takemaru estava aberta e percebo que ele falava no telefone. Ele se vira e me vê, fez um sinal pra que esperasse e depois se despediu de quem quer que estivesse falando com ele

-Izayoi,tenho que falar com você

-Pois fale

-Nossa última vítima foi aquele homem que você matou

-Então tudo acabou?Quer dizer vamos voltar pro Japão?

-Ainda não

-Por quê?

-Mandaram um caso pra você, pra completar o pacote

-E qual?

-Matar o Izuma

-Bom,eu não posso ir ainda. Tenho mais três meses na faculdade antes de poder ir pra qualquer lugar

-Tudo bem,mas eu vou voltar primeiro e depois você vai ok

-Certo,quando você vai?

-Essa semana, segundo o passaporte vou essa sexta-feira

Sexta?Então ele só vai ficar até amanhã

-Bom vou começar a arrumar minhas malas e amanhã vou pedir demissão. Ah, e consegui a ficha do cara que você tem que matar. Está na sua cômoda. Bom,você tem até três meses pra matar ele. Não passe disso – fala e vai pro quarto de novo – Oyasumi Izayoi

-Oyasumi

Vou pro meu quarto e tomo um banho quente. Três meses sozinha. Sem Takemaru tentando me agarrar, sem ter que me preocupar com algum assassinato que farei, exceto o do policial, mas isso eu faço na semana antes de ir ver minha irmãzinha depois desses anos me livrar do algo quente rolar por minha face

Porque estava chorando?Não tinha motivo pra isso,realmente não tinha. Eu iria viver feliz com minha irmãzinha, já teria terminado minha faculdade,arrumaria um emprego bom de médica e viveria numa casinha tranquila. Quem sabe não reformasse a antiga casa de meus pais?Seria bom, e Shinzui ia gostar (n/a:Shinzui é a irmãzinha dela)

Mas porque eu ainda estava chorando?Não havia nada pra me prender ... Exceto... Não o que estou pensando!Ele é um insuportável,metido,lindo,engraçado,!Eu não devia estar pensando até é bonitinho e tal, mas o que sinto é apenas carência

É,carência! As borboletas no estômago que sinto quando ele chega perto é só carência. Meu coração batendo acelerado toda vez que ele sorri é só carência. Só carência e apenas isso!

Saio do banho,já tinha ficado tempo demais debaixo da água e vou pro meu quarto. Tinha uma pasta na minha cama de cor cinza,deve ser a ficha do tal agente,coloco a pasta dentro de uma gaveta do meu armário e visto uma camisola

Acordo com o toque irritante do meu telefone. Maldito despertador!Pego o celular e coloco em 'parar'. Levanto-me, tomo um banho e depois de arrumar minha bolsa com algumas coisas que usarei na faculdade e colocar uma roupa pra ir. Vou pra casa de Inutaisho e toco a campainha do apartamento. Quem abre é Sesshoumaru,ele ainda estava com o pijama, o mesmo verde que vi antes

-Oi – falo sorrindo e vejo ele coçar os olhos – Cadê seu pai?

-Não sei

-Como não sabe?Ele saiu?

-Eu não sei – respondeu ele batendo o pé

-Ok,tudo bem. Eu posso entrar ou prefere que eu espere seu pai aqui fora?

-Aí fora – fala ele e bate a porta NA MINHA CARA!Aquele rostinho santo era só fachada!Deixa-me pegar esse menino

-Izayoi?

-Inutaisho,achei que tinha saído – falo me virando e vejo ele puxar uma chave do bolso

-Eu fui comprar algumas coisas – nesse momento vi que ele carregava algumas sacolas

-Quer ajuda pra levar?

-Não precisa,já estou aqui na porta. E porque você veio tão cedo?

-Bom, alguém tem que fazer o café da manhã de vocês né

-Eu sempre fazia antes – fala entrando e colocando as sacolas naquele balcão de granito

-Eu,sei. Por isso mesmo que chego cedo

-Engraçadinha. Será que Sesshoumaru já acordou?

-Já e me deixou te esperando lá fora

-Ele não muda nunca

-Ele fazia isso antes?E você deixa?

-Não é que eu deixe mas ele acaba fazendo muita coisa pelas minhas costas. Porque acha que é tão difícil achar alguém pra ficar com ele? – fala e vai até a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru – Ei filho. Tome banho logo que eu já vou fazer o café – ele volta até a cozinha onde eu ainda olhava ele

-Porque ele faz isso?

-Não faço idéia

-Hummm. Mas quer que eu faça ou você mesmo faz?

-Deixa que eu faço

Depois de cinco minutos...

-Arruma alguma coisa pra eu fazer. Odeio ficar parada – falo já entediada sentada numa cadeira da mesa

-Arrume alguma coisa

-O que?

-Sei lá. Olha aí,você deve achar alguma coisa

Começo a andar pela casa e vou para o fechado e tinha uma máquina de lavar,um cesto de roupa suja,varal e um tanque. Começo a separar as roupas brancas das coloridas e vou colocando algumas na máquina,depois fui estendendo até encher o varal. Ou eles tinham muuuitas roupas ou o armário já estava quase vazio porque sei não viu. Volto pra cozinha e vejo que ele e Sesshoumaru estavam comendo

-Acabei

-Já?E,aliás,o que estava fazendo?

-Lavando roupa

Izayoi, come com a gente

-Não estou com fome – falo mas sinto meu estômago roncar implorando por comida

-Eu acho o contrá de ser teimosa,sente e coma

Sento-me na cadeira (tinha quatro) ao lado da de Inutaisho e como, enquanto Sesshoumaru me encarava vez ou outra. Ele se levanta e vai pro quarto fechando a porta com força

-O que há com ele? – pergunto

-Ele está meio...chateado

-Por que...?

-Ele não quer que eu consiga alguém pra ficar com ele

-Por que não?

-Bom, é que – ele suspira pesadamente – Tenho trabalhado até demais esses dias e ele quer que fique um pouco com ele, mas estou fazendo isso apenas pra terminar mais rápido sabe. Quando tudo por aqui se regularizar,vamos poder voltar pro Japão e só falta alguns detalhes que me tiram da cabeça. Por isso tenho ficado muito tempo fora de casa

-Ele só quer ficar um pouco com você, é normal

-Eu sei

-Então o que está esperando? – falo me levantando

-Como?

-Eu vou te ajudar com isso,sou boa com números e administração. Posso te ajudar a organizar as coisas na sua empresa mas em troca toda noite o Sesshoumaru é só seu,você não pode pensar em nada que não seja deixar ele alegre

-Não tenho nada a perder mesmo, por mim tudo ão como você quer começar a me ajudar?

-Não sei,o que você tem que fazer?

Ele pega o laptop e abre uma pasta do que parecia ser uma tabela e vi vários valores. Fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e puxei o laptop. Com certeza aquilo tinha a ver com contabilidade. Olhei por algum tempo e vi que Inutaisho estava sentado ainda no mesmo lugar olhando algum documento

-Tem certeza de que ainda quer me ajudar?

-Sim – falo e começo a digitar algumas coisas no laptop – Alguns valores aqui estão errados – confirmei vendo uma das tabelas completa – Aqui devia ser 4563,20 e não 4512,30

-Obrigado,você salvou minha vida. Quem começou a fazer isso foi um dos contadores da empresa e ele em garantiu que estava certo

-Então ele tentava te passar a perna porque está errado

Continuei fazendo aquela planilha bendita enquanto ele brincava com Sesshoumaru e depois que terminei salvei o que fiz e fui fazer o almoço

-Cheiro gostoso – fala Inutaisho já atrás de mim e coloca as duas mãos ao meu redor, meio que me prendendo. Senti um enorme calafrio na espinha e lembranças que eu queria esquecer estavam voltando com tudo – Tudo bem Izayoi?

-T-tudo

-Você está pálida e tremendo.É de frio? – pergunta ele me virando de frente pra ele e coloca a mão na minha testa – Bom,com febre você não está. Está sentindo dor em algum lugar por acaso?

-Não,eu estou bem. Juro. Bom o almoço está pronto, podem comer já. Estou precisando me sentar um pouco

-Não conseguiu dormir direito?

-Mais ou menos

-Devia tirar um cochilo, pode ficar no meu quarto ou no do Sesshoumaru, em qual achar melhor

-Não precisa, o único que quero fazer é me sentar um -se se eu ficar assistindo TV?

-Não, fique a vontade

Me deito no sofá e ligo a TV. Não demora muito e eu cochilo. Quando volto a abrir os olhos foi por causa de uma risada muito alta, estava no quarto de Inutaisho e a risada vinha do lado de fora. Levanto e vou até a porta dando uma espiada, Sesshoumaru estava correndo rindo alto e Inutaisho estava nos seus calcanhares e pegou ele

-Agora não tem mais escapatória – fala ele e levanta Sesshoumaru e dá um sopro na barriga dele fazendo ele rir mais ainda

-Para! Para! – falava o pequeno entre as do quarto e eles me veem – Oi

-Oi Sesshoumaru – falo e Inutaisho coloca ele no chão – O que estavam fazendo?

-Papa queria me comer – fala ele e abraça minhas pernas segurando minha calça

-Eu não iria deixar

-Então eu iria lhe devorar junto – fala Inutaisho e depois começa a fazer cócegas em mim

-Para Inutaisho!Não tem graça – falo rindo

-Não parece pelo jeito que está rindo

-Você é um chato – falo me afastando dele e recuperando minha dignidade

-Eu não acho. Você me acha chato Sesshoumaru?

-Acho – fala ele e Inutaisho faz uma falsa cara de indignação

-Meu próprio filho!Eu não acredito nisso. Está aliciando ele Izayoi – pergunta apontando pra mim

-Eu?Magina

-Hunf – fala ele e pega Sesshoumaru no braço sentando no sofá – Você deve ter dormido bem, ficou lá a tarde toda

-A tarde toda?! – pergunto e olho no relógio. Eram seis horas – Minha nossa!Tenho que me arrumar pra ir na faculdade e não trouxe roupa nenhuma. Tenho que ir voando pra casa! – falo e fui indo até a porta – Xau. Até depois

-Eu juro que não sabia que tinha aula sábado – comenta Inutaisho que estava jogando Jo-Ken-Po com Sesshoumaru

-Sábado?

-É, sabe hoje é sá a noção do tempo

-Eu não acredito. Takemaru viaja hoje e nem pude dizer tchau

-Você não devia ter dormido então

-Meu sono foi mais forte – falo voltando e sento no sofá também

-Izayoi dorme aqui com a gente – fala Sesshoumaru

-Ela não dormiu hoje? – pergunta Inutaisho. Que insuportável

-Ela cochilou

-Então foi o cochilo mas longo da história – fala ele rindo. Dou língua pra ele

-Não posso ficar Sesshoumaru,tudo meu ficou lá no apartamento. Eu tenho que ir tomar um banho e arrumar meu espaço

-Não pode ficar aqui com a gente? – pergunta com os olhinhos brilhantes,daqueles que se faz quando se quer alguma coisa

-Eu... – dou uma olhada pra Inutaisho que olhava pro teto com uma expressão meio entediada – Não sei se seu pai me quer aqui

-Ele vive dizendo que... – antes que ele terminasse Inutaisho coloca a mão sobre a boca dele

-Ok, eu nunca mais te deixo comer tanto doce quanto hoje

-Deixa ele falar Inutaisho – falo encostando na mão dele e puxo de leve,a mão sai sem problemas – Continua Sesshoumaru,eu te protejo do seu pai

-Bom,ele vive dizendo que queria que você ficasse mais aqui com a gente. Diz que gosta de quando você vem pra cá – Olho pra Inutaisho e ele tinha o rosto virado na direção da parede, não me deixando ver seu rosto, Sesshoumaru continua – Eu também gosto quando você vem

-E eu gosto de vir – falo esfregando os cabelos dele com a ponta dos dedos – Mas eu também tenho outras coisas pra fazer. Eu estudo e tenho que cuidar do apê

-Você não pode morar aqui?

-Não,não teria onde ficar

-Você podia ficar no quarto do meu papai – Fico rubra e aposto que Inutaisho ficou constrangido do mesmo jeito – Que foi? – pergunta ele ao ver meu rosto vermelho

-Eu acho que não poderia Sesshoumaru

-Por quê?Mamãe ficava

-Sua mãe é uma pessoa e eu sou outra ok. E além do mais não é bom ficar no mesmo quarto que um homem

-Porque não?

-Porque as pessoas pensam coisas muito... Ruins

-Que coisas?

-Você é muito pequeno, quando crescer vai entender

-Eu sou pequeno pra tudo – fala cruzando os braços. Inutaisho desvia o olhar pra Sesshoumaru e vejo que ele estava meio corado pela conversa, mas voltou a cor normal

-Tudo bem seu Sesshoumaru. Pro banho – fala num de ordem e Sesshoumaru vai direto pro banheiro – Não ligue pro que ele fala. Ainda é criança e não sabe controlar a língua

-Não sabe segurar a língua se é o que quer dizer. Crianças só falam o que ouvem ou veem, não é para tanto ficar com vergonha – ele rola os olhos e eu rio – Bom acho que depois que fizer o jantar vou para casa. Tenho provas amanhã na faculdade e preciso estudar. Com licença – falo me levantando e vou até o banheiro e vejo Sesshoumaru tentar tirar a camiseta que usava – Quer ajuda?

-Quelo – fala ele e estende os braços na minha direção e eu tiro a camiseta

-Prontinho. Agora pro chuveiro

Depois de dar banho no Sesshoumaru, fomos jantar e foi um silêncio até meio estranho porque normalmente Inutaisho conversa e conversa, mas dessa vez ele ficou até muito calado. Quando acabou o jantar, eu ia retirar a mesa, mas ele disse que faria isso e fui pra casa


	8. Saiu?

**Capítulo 8 = Saiu?**

No outro dia acordei até bem melhor. Me sentia livre. Fui até a cozinha, não estava com fome e também não teria que deixar pronto pra Takemaru porque ele tinha ido pra algum lugar bem longe de mim e por mim ele fica por lá.Ainda tinha que ir na casa de Inutaisho. Vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusa verde daquelas que as mangas vão ficando folgadas quando chegam perto da mão

Peguei um táxi e fui até o apartamento. Quando cheguei fui direto lá pra cima e bati na porta

-Izayoi? – pergunta Inutaisho abrindo a porta

-Quem mais seria?

-Ai não – fala ele – Olha eu me esqueci de te contar uma coisa – fala me dando espaço pra entrar

-O que? – pergunto entrando e me sentando no sofá

-Sesshoumaru não está em casa hoje, nem amanhã. Ele só deve estar voltando terça

-Voltando? De onde?

-Ele foi ficar com a mãe

-A mãe? – Claro, ele devia ter uma mã sou tapada!

-É ele fica com ela três dias por mês isso quando ela vem pra cá

-Três dias?

-Sim. Ele foi ontem a noite depois que você saiu, só vai voltar terça a tarde

-Hum

-Não precisa vir aqui até terça. Acho que devia ter te avisado isso antes

-Sem problemas. Eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo

-Nada pra fazer?Num domingo? Você está tirando comigo?

-Não, é verdade

-Eu não acredito. Você devia sair com as amigas ou com o namorado ou mesmo fazer alguma coisa em casa que te distraia

-Bom, eu não tenho amigos, nem namorado e a única distração que tenho é evitar que você queime a comida

-Ei! Eu sei cozinhar – fala colocando a mão no peito como se eu o tivesse ofendido – Por falar nisso eu vou comer

-Tava dormindo foi?

-Sim por quê?

-Imaginei, está com uma cara de sono

Ele deu um bocejo e foi até a cozinha. Pegou alguns ovos e começou a fazê-los

-Não quer ajuda? É capaz de você queimar os ovos – falo divertida e ele olha pra mim com um meio sorriso

-Ovo não queima

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito estranho. Tinha um pouco de óleo não sei aonde e caiu na frigideira, e o fogo bateu de leve no óleo. Dá pra imaginar o que veio né? Quando dei por mim ele tinha 'famblado' os ovos

-Oops

-Tem certeza que não?

-Ok sabichona, porque ainda está me enchendo? Saia um pouco, divirta-se, e de preferência arrume amigos e um namorado

Não adianta eu só tenho olhos pra você. Claro que eu não disse isso. Apenas foi um pensamento vago e estranho

-Bom, eu não quero ir. Alguém tem que salvar essas pobres panelas de suas mãos – falo e aponto para a frigideira – Porque não faz o seguinte? Vai tirar um cochilo e enquanto isso eu faço alguma coisa pra você comer ok

-Tudo bem, mas vai parar de me abusar certo?

-Certo

Ele vai andando até o sofá e se deita lá mesmo. Enquanto isso eu comecei a fazer o café da manhã. Porque eu ainda estava ali? Eu podia ir embora e ficar em casa. Mas entre aqui e a casa do Takemaru, com certeza eu prefiro ficar aqui. Depois de uns dez minutos eu termino de fazer o café e vou até a sala. Me encurvo nas costas do sofá e vejo que ele estava mesmo dormindo, com a boca um pouco aberta pra facilitar a entrada de ar. Tão calminho que dava pena ter que acordar

-Ei. Inutaisho? Tá dormindo? – pergunto cutucando o braço dele

-Agora não tô mais – fala ele e abre vagarosamente o olhos

-Foi mal, eu fiz o café. Se ainda quiser comer tá pronto

-Acho que vou dormir mais um pouquinho – fala e coloca o braço sobre os olhos. Não demora muito e a respiração dele fica regular

-Que preguiça hein?

Vou até a cozinha e como um pouco. Daqui pra que ele acordasse deviam ser umas dez horas e ainda eram 8:30 eu tinha tempo pra fazer qualquer coisa. Mas to completamente sem idéias (ç.ç). Acho que vou tirar um cochilo também.

Terminei de tomar café e me deitei no outro sofá. Tirei um cochilo também. Só acordo por causa do berro de Inutaisho

-É pra frente! Frente!

-Como? – pergunto me sentando

-Ah desculpe Izayoi, não queria te acordar. Falta! – berra ele olhando pra TV – Seu juiz filho da mãe foi falta!

-Tá vendo jogo?

-Sim,Estados Unidos e Japão. E estamos perdendo de 1x0

-Estamos?

-Não me diga que você torce pros Estados Unidos?

-Claro que não!

-Ainda bem... Tudo bem Izayoi?

-Ahn,tudo sim. Eu só... Tive um pesadelo

-Pesadelo? – pergunta ele e desliga a TV

-Não vai mas assistir?

-Com o que você sonhou?

-Eu... Eu não quero falar sobre isso

Nessa hora eu escuto alguém berrar bem alto "Gooool!" e Inutaisho liga a TV de novo. Quando mostra que quem fez um gol foi o Japão ele começou a pular no mesmo lugar

-Olha ae John!1x1!

-Vai virar – fala alguém que provavelmente deve morar no andar de baixo

-Só se for pro meu time – fala Inutaisho e começa a pular de novo

-Para com isso ou eu chamo o hospício!

-Duvido!Duvido! – cantava ele e pulava mais no chão

-Olha o gol!

Inutaisho olha pra TV e começou a gritar pra alguém pegar a bola. Nunca fui fã de futebol.

-Bom, um a um não está tão ruim – fala ele e senta-se no sofá. Ele olha pra mim – Você dormiu visse. Perdeu 85 minutos de jogo

-Não sou fã de futebol

-Percebi. Bom já é hora do almoço. Tem certeza de que não tem nada a fazer? Não vou lhe prender aqui

-Eu sinceramente não tenho nada pra fazer – falo me espreguiçando – Que horas são?

-Hum – ele olha no relógio de pulso – Onze e meia

-Minha nossa. Ando dormindo demais

-Deve estar cansada. Afinal trabalhar e estudar acaba com a pessoa

-Sim. Acho que sim – falo e bocejo – Bom vou fazer o almoço. A quanto tempo está acordado? – pergunto andando até a cozinha e pego o arroz do armário

-Desde que o jogo começou

-Então você também dormiu um bocadinho hein

-Eu estou acabado. Mas tudo vai ser recompensado e assim que eu fizer os relatórios vou estar livre

-Que bom pra você

-E você?O que vai fazer depois que terminar a faculdade?

-Bom, estou no último ano e assim que acabar eu pretendo começar um estágio num hospital até que possa ter uma boa ficha médica

-Hum... Boa sorte

-Obrigado

-Izayoi se eu fizer uma coisa promete que não vai ficar chateada ou com raiva ou me chamar de um de seus adjetivos?

-Acho que sim

-Ótimo. Fecha os olhos

-Não vai jogar nada em mim não né? Por causa do shampoo?

-Não, isso eu já perdoei. Agora fecha os olhos

Fecho os olhos e sinto ele segurar meu rosto. Estremeço. Ele abaixa um pouco meu rosto e começa a mexer no meu cabelo, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa

-Que está fazendo?

-Procurando piolho

-O QUE?!

-Você disse que não ia ficar com raiva

-Ok. Ok – falo inspirando fundo – Porque está fazendo isso?

-Porque Sesshoumaru disse que viu uma coisinha no seu cabelo e que parecia piolho. Eu só quis verificar

-Não acredito

-Acredite se quiser – ele ainda mexia no meu cabelo

-Achou?

-Não, mas seu cabelo tá sujo

-Não pude lavar ainda. Vou fazer isso quando chegar em casa. Quer parar de mexer no meu cabelo

-É que é tão...

-Tão?

-Esqueça – fala ele e vai até o sofá sentando e mudando o canal pra um filme de terror

Estranho. Bom depois do almoço começamos a jogar UNO

-UNO! – falo colocando uma carta no monte

-Droga. Mudo de cor – fala colocando uma carta sobre o monte – Amarelo

-Ganhei!

Eu comecei a fazer uma dancinha da vitória e ele me olhava com um sorriso vitorioso

-Essa partida, mas no total eu ganhei 7 e você só 5 então eu ganhei

-Você só quer acabar com a minha alegria

-Que nada. Minha nossa, já é tarde – fala ele olhando a janela – E parece que o tempo vai fechar

-Ai não

-Bom eu posso te levar se você quiser

-Se for é capaz de você pegar a tempestade de neve na volta – inspiro fundo – Acho que vou ficar aqui. Só por hoje

-Se você acha melhor – fala ele como se não desse caso

-Mas eu não trouxe nenhuma roupa nem nada

-Tem algumas roupas suas aí. Está no quarto do Sesshoumaru na última gaveta do lado direito

-Ah. Eu vou tomar um banho tá

-Tudo bem – fala ele e liga a TV

Vou pro quarto do Sesshoumaru, pego as roupas e depois vou pro banheiro. Coloco um band-aid na fechadura só por precaução e depois de tomar banho fui pra cozinha. Encontro Inutaisho vasculhando a geladeira

** Narração de Inutaisho **

Eu estava fuçando a geladeira procurando alguma coisa que enrolasse meu estômago quando sinto o cheiro de Izayoi perto de mim. Levanto a cabeça e vejo-a. Porque eu não paro de olhar. Ela vai notar. Para de olhar pra ela. Tá na cara que ela está linda com esse vestidinho curto azul que vai até a metade daquelas belas coxas e o busto tá bem notado por causa do decote, mas eu não posso fixar o olhar ou ela vai...

-Porque tá me olhando assim?

**Consciência 1:** Inventa uma desculpa! Diz qualquer coisa e vai correndo pra primeira porta que aparecer!

**Consciência 2:** Olha aí seu idiota você tinha que olhar não era? Anda fala pra ela que ela está linda! Não adianta mais esconder depois dessa cara de babaca que você tá fazendo

A desvantagem de ter duas consciências é que as duas são muito diferentes

-Inutaisho?

-Não é nada, só me lembrei de uma coisa vendo você com esse vestido

-De que?

-Da Arina

-Arina?

-Prefiro não falar

-Porque não?

-Bom sabe assuntos que você prefere não ficar contando a qualquer um?É um deles

-Hum... Pode por favor, me dar licença pra eu fazer alguma coisa pra jantarmos?Ou prefere fazer?

-Não fique a vontade. Eu vou assistir – falo indo até o sofá e me sento

** Voltando a narração de Izayoi **

Vi ele indo até o sofá e se deitando lá com uma maçã na mão. Dei de ombros e fui fazer o jantar. Fiz uma coisa bem suave, uma salada, suco, frango grelhado e deixei em cima da mesa

-O que se come com frango?

Me viro e vejo ele olhando a mesa com certo interesse

-Muita coisa. Você come arroz?

-Na janta?

-Qual o problema?

-Nenhum, só achei que você fosse mais acostumada com a comida daqui

-Que quer dizer com isso Inutaisho?

-Nada – fala ele sentando e come um pouco da salada – Precisa de sal

-Eu não sabia o quanto colocar pra ficar do seu gosto ó Majestade

-Acho que só um pouquinho dá – fala e pega o saleiro colocando um pouquinho de sal, bem pouquinho

-Nem vai parecer que você colocou sal

-Pra mim vai. Meu paladar é muito apurado

-Tsc

Depois de jantar, começamos a jogar uno, mas dessa vez eu iria vencer...


	9. Ressaca

Luzes multicoloridas indo de um lado a outro. O som alto que devia dar pra ouvir da esquina. Pessoas dançando ou bebendo enquanto conversava com alguém. Lá estava eu no meio daquela bagunça

Porque era que eu estava aqui mesmo?Ah claro, porque Inutaisho disse que eu precisava me divertir. Aff! E ele estava lá,dançando com aquelas magrelas. Mas pensando bem, elas até que eram bonitinhas. Bem pouquinho

Flash Back

Estava lá eu em casa. Estava trocando de roupa pra sair. Aonde? Uma boate que Inutaisho insistiu em me levar alegando que eu precisava 'me divertir'. Não sabia o que vestir então fui pro básico: uma calça jeans com uma blusa branca. Pego minha calça jeans novinha e o pior ela tinha acabado de ser lavada, ou seja: lá vou eu tentar colocar a calça

Dei voltas pela sala, me deitei na cama até que finalmente consegui colocar a bendita calça. Agora o pior abotoar e fechar o zíper. Eu não ia quebrar uma unha pra fechar essa calça maldita, já basta as outras vezes que fiz isso e tive que refazer muito as ... Fui até a sala e encontro Inutaisho olhando um porta-retrato que tinha lá

-Sua família? – pergunta ele sem olhar pra mim

-Ahn?É sim, pelo menos era né. Meus pais morreram e faz anos que não tenho notícias da minha irmã

-Sinto muito – fala ele e olha pra mim, descendo os olhos até minha calça aberta que mostrava um pouco da minha lingerie vermelha

-Me ajuda a prender o botão. Senão vou quebrar a unha – falo manhosa e mostro minhas unhas feitinhas de francesinha pra ele

-Claro – fala ele e coloca a mão na minha cintura e aproxima o rosto do meu ouvido – Tem certeza de que não quer que eu tire?

-Se você não fizer isso eu faço – claro que isso foi o que pensei o que disse foi: - Ahn, não obrigado. Só me ajude a prender

Ele sem nenhuma dificuldade abotoou o botão e depois desceu a mão até o zíper e fecha. Depois se afasta sorrindo e vai até a porta, coloca umas sandálias brancas de salto fino e pego uma bolsinha e coloco nela o celular,documentos e dinheiro. Sigo-o e depois de um tempo andando por aí no carro paramos em frente a uma boate

-Eu não acredito nisso – falo olhando a boate

-Não me diga que não sabe dançar?

-Não me diga que vamos aí?

Fim do Flash Back

Aff. Só de me lembrar tenho raiva de ter aceitado. Fui até o bar e pedi uma bebida pra mim. Nunca fui do tipo de beber, mas precisava de alguma coisa pra distrair minha mente. Assim que o barman me deu o copo eu virei num gole só,sem me importar com a queimação na garganta. Ele encheu a taça de novo e de novo sei lá quantas vezes. Eu dei um gole e depois vi que um homem estava vindo na minha direção me olhando com interesse

-Oi gatinha. Tá sozinha?

-Não, estou acompanhada

-Então cadê?

-Cadê o que?A chave pra trancar sua boca?Vê se não me enche

O cara me olhou por um tempo depois saiu indo pro meio da pista dançar também

-Você sabe dar um fora em alguém

-Você também vai me passar uma cantada Inutaisho?

-Eu?Eu mesmo não

-Hunf!

-Tudo bem Izayoi?

-Não! Porque não vai dançar com aquelas magricelas?Aposto que elas sentem sua falta

-Você bebeu por acaso?

-Um pouco

-Quanto? – ele ficou me olhando até eu responder

-Sete. Sete copos ok

-Venha acho melhor irmos

** Narração de Inutaisho **

Levei-a até minha casa a ouvindo reclamar alguma coisa sobre abdução de aliens. Quando chegamos, ela jogou a bolsa no sofá e depois se virou pra mim

-Que há Izayoi?

-Você tem alguma coisa pra beber aqui? Estou com a garganta seca

-Você não vai beber mais

-Oras!Não encha!

-Você precisa tomar um banho gelado

-Eu não vou tomar banho gelado nem por um milhão de dólares. Está muito frio! – fala cruzando os braços

-Izayoi...

-Nem pensar!

Pego-a e coloco no ombro

-Me põe no chão seu brutamontes! – fala ela dando murros nas minhas costas – AFF!Me solta! Ugh!Cada um por quem decido me apaixonar!Sabe eu gostava de um cara chamado Diogo, só que ele desapareceu quando a gente começou a namorar acho que ele foi abduzido por aliens também e...

Paro quando estava perto do Box do banheiro

-O que disse?

-Que meu ex foi abduzido por aliens

-Não. Antes disso

-Que eu me apaixono por cada brutamonte que é de dar pena?

-Está apaixonada por mim é? – pergunto com um sorriso no rosto

-Estou, mas não é pra você saber então shii

-Sim senhora – falo e depois coloco ela no chão – Pronto senhorita, agora você vai tomar um bom banho gelado e depois eu converso com você

-Tudo bem – fala ela com uma cara de magoada e começa a tirar a roupa.

-Ei,ei,ei! Espere eu sair pra poder tirar a roupa né?Cadê seu orgulho?

Eu saio do quarto e depois escuto ela dar um gritinho quando abre o chuveiro

-Tá frio!

-Relaxa que daqui a pouco passa. Que tal fazermos um jogo de perguntas ok

-Tá

-Eu começo. Porque você bebeu tanto?

-Pra não pensar em você se esfregando naquelas lambisgóias

-Se você gosta mesmo de mim porque tem tanto medo?

-Não é minha vez de perguntar?

-São cinco perguntas por pessoa. Agora responde

-Por que não quero que você seja como aqueles homens – fala ela mas agora estava baixo

-que homens?

-Os que invadiram minha casa, eles mataram meus pais e machucaram-me e a minha irmãzinha... Acho que vou ter que dormir nua

-Tem roupas suas aqui. Espera que eu vou pegar

Vou até o armário do Sesshoumaru e pego na última gaveta um short pra ela. Ainda bem que quando ela dorme aqui,lava a roupa que usou mas esquece de pegar. Volto pro meu quarto e pego uma de minhas camisas

-Olha aqui – falo colocando a mão dentro do banheiro com as roupas e ela pega,depois de uns dois minutos ela sai – Como esses homens te machucaram? – ela não responde só coloca a mão nas pernas

Era por isso que ela tinha tanto medo. Ela tinha sido abusada quando !Se eu encontrasse o cretino que fez isso eu... Oras porque estou com tanta raiva?

"Talvez porque você gosta dela. Ama pra ser exato"

Te manca destino. Desisti de me apaixonar já a alguns anos e você sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Não venha inventar histórias

"Você diz isso, mas o que diz seu coração hein?Aposto que ele sabe a resposta"

Não enche

"Diga o que quiser, mas é a pura verdade"

Você não tem outra pessoa pra ficar atazanando não é?

-Estou com sono

Nesse momento me viro pra Izayoi e vejo que ela esfregava os olhos. O efeito do álcool devia estar passando.

-Já é minha vez de perguntar?

-Não,agora você vai dormir – falo e seguro a mão dela. Ela se deita na cama e me deito do lado dela – Izayoi?

-Sim?

-Não tem medo de dividir o mesmo quarto que um homem?

-Não, porque esse homem é você

-E...?

-Eu confio em você

"Isso não prova que estou certo?"

Ô destino cruel!Vai infernizar outro! AFF!

"Tem até a mesma mania"

Me erra!

Fechei os olhos e tentei dormir. Devo estar ficando louco pra falar sozinho... Cada uma... Abri os olhos novamente sentindo algo se mexer entre meus braços. Olho e vejo que era Izayoi, abraçada comigo. Quem entrasse pensaria que somos íntimos. Sorriu.Já são sete e meia, tenho que ir pro trabalho.

Levanto-me tomando o cuidado de não acordá-la e a cubro com outro lençol. Ela realmente devia estar com frio, estava toda encolhida debaixo dos lençóis. Me arrumo e quando estava no banheiro terminando de escovar os dentes escuto um resmungo vindo do quarto. Olho pela porta e vejo Izayoi sentada na cama com uma das mãos na cabeça

-Ora,ora doutora. Devia ter maneirado na bebida. Bons médicos dizem que beber pode causar problemas de saúde – falo com um sorriso cínico nos lábios

-Então você devia ser o primeiro a parar

-Eu?Vamos relembrar o que aconteceu. Eu estava dançando e você estava bebendo. Quem é o mais errado. Vou te dar uma dica começa com Iza

Ela dá língua pra mim

-Que dor de cabeça

-É nisso que dá. Está de ressaca. Espera que vou pegar um comprimido pra você

Ela continuou sentada lá e eu peguei um comprimido e fiz um sanduíche

-Toma, você tem que comer alguma coisa antes de tomar o comprimido – falo dando o sanduíche a ela e ela come bem devagar, ainda devia estar com sono. Depois ela pegou o comprimido e engoliu sem precisar de água e se deita de novo

-Que horas o Sesshoumaru chega?

-Acho que só amanhã

-Me avisa quando ele chegar – fala ela e dá um bocejo. Não demora dois segundos e ela dorme

"A bebida acabou com ela"

Você de novo!Não enche o saco cara.

"Ninguém me ama,ninguém me quer. Só me usam de capacho e..."

Aff além de tudo é dramático. Levanto-me e vou pra empresa

** Voltando à narração de Izayoi **

Acordei e estava no quarto de Inutaisho. Porque eu vivo acordando lá? Levanto-me e vou até a sala. Ninguém. Que estranho. Inutaisho deve ter ido trabalhar. Olho para o relógio. Seis e vinte. Ele já devia estar aqui. Sempre chega as seis. Vou até a cozinha e vejo a mesa pronta com o jantar e um bilhete. Pego e tinha escrito:

_Izayoi,_

_Tive que ir buscar o Sesshoumaru mais cedo porque a mãe dele terá que ir pra França hoje a noite. Devo estar voltando as seis e meia mais ou menos. Deixei o jantar pronto, quando cheguei você ainda estava dormindo e achei que ficaria com fome. Dormiu o dia todo afinal._

_Inutaisho_

Eu estava realmente faminta. Sentei-me e comecei a comer. Depois de uns vinte minutos eu tinha comido um pouco de tudo que tinha na mesa. Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e vejo que Inutaisho havia entrado com uma mochila no ombro

-Izayoi! – fala Sesshoumaru aparecendo por trás do balcão onde eu vi que ele estava com um casaco. Ele vem até mim e abraça minhas pernas – Você veio molar com papa e eu!

-Sesshoumaru eu não moro aqui. É que estou meio doente e seu pai resolveu cuidar de mim

-Acho que invertemos os papéis não é doutora – fala Inutaisho colocando a bolsa que trouxe no ombro em cima do sofá. Lancei a ele meu pior olhar assassino e ele sorri

-Tá doente é? – pergunta Sesshoumaru e olho pra ele. Aqueles olhinhos lindos dourados estavam me olhando com um pouco de preocupação

-Estava, mas já melhorei – falo e sorriu docemente pra ele

-Eu tlouxe um plesente pra você – fala ele e vai até a bolsa no sofá e depois volta com uma vasilha transparente tampada e me dá – Eu guardei pla você

Abro e vejo que era mousse, mas estava meio... Deformado

-Tem que colocar na geladeira. Deve ter ficado assim por causa do aquecedor do carro daqui do hotel – explica Inutaisho

-É de malacujá

-É maracujá Sesshoumaru

-Muito obrigado Sesshoumaru, mas eu vou deixar na geladeira um pouquinho e depois eu como ok – falo e coloco em cima da mesa

-Tá – fala ele sorrindo e depois coça os olhos

-Já está com sono? Você dormiu à tarde?

-Não – fala ele e coloco-o no meu colo – Eu não quelo domir

-Você não vai dormir. Que tal assistirmos um DVD?

-Tá – fala ele sorrindo e sai do meu colo.

Eu me levanto e ele me segue até a sala. Eu pego o primeiro DVD que encontrei. "O Rei Leão". Vai ser perfeito, ele vai cochilar rapidinho. Coloco o DVD no aparelho e aparece o menu. Seleciono o filme e começa a apresentação. Sento-me no sofá com as costas apoiada no braço do sofá e coloco Sesshoumaru no meu colo com a cabeça encostada no meu peito

Quando chegou à metade do filme, Sesshoumaru já ressonava baixinho no meu peito. Seguro ele e levo-o até a cama do quarto dele. Cubro-o e volto pra sala, Inutaisho estava dormindo também, mas no sofá com o brilho da tela atingindo seu rosto fazendo uma fraca iluminação. Vou até perto do sofá e me abaixo abraçando os joelhos com uma das mãos e coloco a outra na franja de Inutaisho, afastando-a do seu rosto angelical

Aproximo meu rosto do dele. Senti a respiração dele em meu rosto. Encosto meus lábios levemente aos dele e quando me afasto vejo ele abrir os olhos vagarosamente

-Izayoi?

-Sim – pergunto com a maior cara de inocência que pude fazer

-Eu vou pra cama. Se não vou desmaiar aqui mesmo

-Já?Ainda são sete horas

-Eu sei, mas dormi pouco especialmente por sua culpa senhorita. Eram quase quatro da manhã quando dormi e acordei de sete e meia, sem falar que esse trabalho maldito acaba com minha cabeça e só aumenta meu sono. Ao contrário de você, eu não dormi o dia todo

-Tudo bem, não precisa discutir

-Eu não estou discutindo

-Parece estar

-Se for só você acha isso

-O sono deve estar acabando com seus neurônios. Vai dormir – falo empurrando ele até a porta

-Tá, tá – ele se vira pra mim – Oyasumi Izayoi

-Oyasumi – falo e antes de qualquer coisa ele tocou os lábios dele nos meus – Porque fez isso? – pergunto quando ele se afasta

-Estou apenas retribuindo – fala ele e beija minha bochecha, entrando no quarto e encostando a porta

"A ele te ama também"

Destino?

"Sua mãe não podia ser"

Porque você está me perseguindo?

"Eu vim falar uma coisa que queria, mas não pude ontem... Eu disse que você não devia ter bebido ontem não disse?"

Vai te catar!

"Chata. Tchau"

Finalmente! Suspiro. Eu estou completamente louca. Acho que devo ter caído num barril de cerveja quando pequena e os efeitos estão chegando agora. Passo a mão pelos cabelos. Está na hora de arrumar isso aqui

Comecei com a mesa. Tirei tudo de cima, guardei o que tinha pra guardar, lavei e enxuguei os pratos, arrumei a sala e a cozinha. Quando volto pra sala estava lá a bolsa que Sesshoumaru deve ter levado com as coisas dele pra casa da mãe. Pego a bolsa e entro no quarto dele com todo o cuidado, começo a guardar as roupas que estavam limpas e deixava as sujas do meu lado pra lavar depois

-Izayoi? – viro-me na direção da voz e vejo Sesshoumaru sentado na cama esfregando os olhos

-Shiii, vá dormir Sesshoumaru. Está tarde

-Fica aqui comigo – fala ele estendendo os braços na minha direção. Sento-me na cama e ele deita a cabeça em meu colo e passa os braços pela minha cintura meio que me abraçando

-O que seu pai faz pra você dormir?

-Ele assobia

-Assobia?

-É ele assobia uma música. Você sabe que música é? – pergunta levantando a cabeça e me olhando. Claro que eu sabia, meu pai fazia a mesma coisa comigo quando eu tinha pesadelos e não conseguia dormir

-Sei, mas não sei assoviá-la – falo passando a mão pelos cabelos dele de maneira carinhosa – Eu sei a música, mas minha voz é terrível. Você vai ter uma dor de cabeça braba se ouvir

Ele sorri e eu começo a cantar a música, pelo menos as partes que eu sabia tentando deixar minha voz o mais melodiosa que podia. Ele ficava olhando pra mim, os olhos fixos, mal piscava. Ele não devia estar com tanto sono assim e se estivesse iria acordar bem cedo amanhã

-Izayoi?

-Sim

-Você não pode mesmo vi mola com a gente?

-Não Sesshoumaru. Se eu pudesse eu vinha morar aqui só pra ficar com você – E com seu pai – Mas eu tenho outras coisas a fazer. E por falar nisso, estou atrasada pra faculdade

-Vai embora não – fala ele e segura forte minha roupa

-Tudo bem eu não vou até você dormir

Eu voltei a cantar e a mexer no cabelo dele. Deve ter demorado uns trinta minutos até ele dormir de novo e saí do quarto dele. Tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa minha que por acaso estava no banheiro. Com certeza Inutaisho tinha pegado quando passou lá em casa só pra emergência. Ou talvez não... Ai, não tenho tempo de pensar nisso. Tenho que ir pra faculdade. Terminei de me arrumar e fui até o quarto de Inutaisho

Sinceramente, eu não sei que visão foi aquela. Eu devo ter morrido e ido até o céu. Ele estava dormindo só coberto da cintura pra baixo e sem camisa, mostrando o tórax e o abdômen bem feitos com os músculos definidos, mas não em excesso. Aproximei-me da cama mordendo o lábio inferior e encostei de leve no peito dele

-Ei Inutaisho – falo e empurro-o um pouco

-Hum?Que? – pergunta ele sonolento abrindo os olhos e senta na cama – Que há?

-Eu vou pra faculdade tudo bem

-Tá, eu vou te levar

-Nem pensar, você está desmaiando de sono aí

-Não pode andar por aí sozinha

-E você não pode dirigir com tanto sono assim. Olha eu pego um táxi e você fica aqui. Mais tarde eu passo aqui – falo e ele se deita novamente

-Então leve uma chave – fala ele e aponta para um chaveiro no criado mudo da cama

-Tudo bem então – falo e me inclino sobre ele e pego o chaveiro – Vou indo ok – dou um beijinho na bochecha dele e ele sorri

-Tome cuidado – fala ele sonolento e fecha os olhos de novo

Desço e depois de atravessar a entrada do apartamento, chamo pelo primeiro táxi que vejo e vou pra faculdade. Depois de uma terrível, mas terrível mesmo, aula do professor que ainda por cima tem aquela voz fina e insuportável, igual à de peruas ricas, e só melhorou a situação. Agradeci quando acabaram as aulas. Eu adorava estudar medicina e tudo, mas com um professor desses! Não tem santo que aguente!

Peguei um táxi novamente. Ele me deixou uns dois quarteirões perto, não podia chegar mais perto por causa da neve e não queria causar um acidente. Desci do táxi depois de pagar a ele e fui andando. Quando estava no quarteirão do apartamento ouvi uns comentários vindo de trás de mim. Olhei de relance e vi dois homens e quando notaram que eu estava olhando pra eles, começaram a assoviar e falar que queriam me levar pro motel

Eu senti uma vontade de mandar eles irem pra p*t* q*e p*r*u e me deixarem em paz, mas já estava entrando no apartamento e eles não me seguiram. Subi pro apartamento, abri a porta devagar e entrei. Fui direto pro quarto de Sesshoumaru, mas quando vejo, ele não estava lá. Muito estranho. Vou pro quarto de Inutaisho e abro a porta devagar

Vejo Sesshoumaru lá deitado junto do pai debaixo de várias cobertas, mas ainda estava de olhos abertos. Dava pra notar aqueles olhos dourados brilhando no escuro como se fossem faróis bem claros

-Sesshoumaru?

-Oi – fala ele baixinho

-Veio dormir aqui foi?

-Uhum. Fica aqui comigo Izayoi

Dei uma travada onde eu estava. Quando estava de ressaca acordei no quarto do Inutaisho e nem lembro as porcarias que fiz ou disse quando estava fora de mim, mas ficar aí assim de boa vontade. Era demais até pra mim

-Não posso vou pra casa

-Tá tarde – fala ele numa voz pidona

-Não vou incomodar seu pai

-Mas não incomoda. Você dormiu com meu papai ontem, porque não pode ficar aqui comigo e ele?

Puts. Levei outra facada. Então eu realmente fiquei na mesma cama que o Inutaisho e dormi com ele, no bom sentido da palavra.

-Fica Izayoi – fala ele baixinho de novo

-Tá, mas só até você dormir – falo e me sento na cama

-Tá – fala ele e sorri, se aconchegando em mim – Oyasumi Izayoi

-Oyasumi Sesshoumaru – falo e começo a mexer no cabelo dele

Mas não fui capaz de ver se ele dormiu, meus olhos estavam pesando. Olho pro relógio. Três da manhã. Porque Sesshoumaru está acordado as três da manhã ainda?!Poxa, eu cheguei de onze da noite e ele ainda não dormia, ficava cantarolando as poucas músicas que sabia e depois parou do nada. Me encurvo sobre ele e vejo que ele estava mexendo nas mãos, como se pudesse lê-las e ver o que aconteceria

Encosto-me na cabeceira da cama e fecho os olhos. Não ia matar tirar um cochilo e além do mais eu já dormi pra caramba hoje de manhã, não devo dormir mais do que uma ou duas horas se eu dormir. Relaxo meu corpo e minha respiração fica tranquila


	10. Festa Natalina

Dois meses... Não acredito em como dois meses se passaram tão rápido! Parece até que voaram e eu nem percebi. Fiquei a maior parte do tempo no apê do Inutaisho, o que é de se esperar sou babá do Sesshoumaru e ele é cada dia mais fofinho comigo. Já quase, bem quase me chamou de mamãe. Fiquei meio chocada, mas não imaginei o porquê na hora, só vim descobrir a algumas semanas

Flash Back

Estava na sala brincando com Sesshoumaru. Fazia uns dez minutos que eu tinha entrado quando vejo uma mulher sair do escritório do Inutaisho acompanhada por ele. Ela realmente era muito bela. Os cabelos prateados longos caiam-lhe pelas costas como uma cascata, os olhos num profundo tom de dourado que lembravam o sol, mas a face era inexpressiva e fria como gelo

Ela olhou na minha direção depois para Sesshoumaru. Não era um olhar de afeto, e sim uma mistura de reprovação e nojo enquanto olhava para o pequeno que também olhava para a mãe. Ela saiu andando elegantemente até a porta e depois Inutaisho a fechou. Sesshoumaru olhou para o pai meio que pedindo respostas e Inutaisho o pegou no colo sentando no sofá

-Sesshoumaru você sabe que eu e sua mãe não ficamos mais juntos não é? – começa Inutaisho e a criança faz que sim com a cabeça – Bom, ela não pode mais ver você filho. Ela anda viajando muito por causa do trabalho de modelo e não é capaz de ver você

-Então a mamãe foi embora?Pra sempre? – pergunta ele baixo

-É Sesshoumaru, ela foi sim – fala e abraça o menino – Não precisa ficar triste eu vou estar sempre aqui pra cuidar de você. É uma promessa

Fim do Flash Back

Estava no meu apartamento tomando uma xícara de chá e me espreguicei. Hora de começar a trabalhar. Fui até o meu guarda roupa e puxei a pasta acinzentada que estava escondida debaixo de algumas roupas. Suspiro. Mas um trabalho chato e fácil que não vou demorar mais de uma semana pra terminar e depois disso pego um voo pro Japão. Assim que abro a pasta e vejo a foto de Inutaisho sinto minhas mãos tremerem

Era ele! O agente que eu tinha que matar! Deixei a pasta cair de minhas mãos enquanto me ajoelhava com a mão na boca pra conter um grito de terror que estava querendo sair. Meu Deus! Eu estava apaixonada pelo homem que teria que matar! Olho de novo para os papéis. Tinha a ficha dele e uma foto dele saindo da BMW com o, sobretudo nos braços e numa das mãos a chave. Escuto o telefone tocar, mas não me mexia ainda olhava perplexa para os dados na minha frente

-Oi, sinto muito, mas não estou em casa no momento, por favor, deixe recado que eu ligarei depois – fala a secretária e depois desfazer um som agudo, a voz de Inutaisho soa pelo ambiente – Izayoi?Bom deve estar fora de casa agora. Mas de qualquer jeito, todo ano aqui no apartamento tem a festa de natal. É mês que vem, mas eu queria te chamar pra ir se você quiser. Tá bom, tchau... Mensagem gravada – fala a secretária

Quando a mensagem acabou, tomei um susto por ouvir a voz de Inutaisho... Esperei alguns segundos e liguei para ele, quando ele atendeu já foi logo dizendo:

-Olá Izayoi, eu acabei de te ligar, não estava em casa certo?

-Não mesmo, acabei de chegar e vi sua mensagem. Não posso ir a sua festa, me desculpe.

-Porque não, você vai estar ocupada no dia, ou não quer me ver?

Já era ruim ter que saber que ia matá-lo, mas não podia me afastar dele, não agora que eu estou tão perto de encontrar minha irmã

-Não, só não estou no clima para isso.

-Ah. Mas se esse é o problema, então você poderia vir para eu poder te alegrar.

-Você não me alegra – falo rude

-Que ruim. Mas eu conheço alguém que pode fazer isso por mim.

Naquele momento Inutaisho colocou Sesshomaru no telefone que falou comigo, com aquela voz doce que ele tinha.

-Você num vem Izayoi?

Naquele pensei também na expressão de desaponto que ele faria quando eu não aceitasse o convite.

-O.k Sesshomaru, pode deixar que eu vou.

Naquele momento Inutaisho já foi tirando o telefone da mão de Sesshomaru e dizia:

-Sabia que você viria. Fico feliz.

-Foi um truque não é seu trapaceiro?! – falo nervosa

-Claro que não. Até daqui a uma semana então. Não se atrase. Tchau.

E desligou o telefone na minha cara, antes disso eu tenho certeza que ouvi uma risadinha. Inutaisho realmente não presta. E aquela semana realmente passou bem rápida, quando olhei no calendário só faltava um dia para a tal festa. Na hora me bateu uma desanimação, mas, eu já havia prometido ao Sesshomaru e não queria desapontá-lo. Fui ao meu armário e não tinha vontade de vestir nada que ali estava então resolvi sair

Já perto da loja onde iria comprar algumas roupas novas, eu encontro Inutaisho passeando com Sesshomaru.

-Olá Izayoi, fazendo o que aqui?

-Só estou andando por ai. – Estava com vergonha de dizer que ia comprar alguma coisa, ele poderia pensar que não tenho nada legal no armário, mas o Sesshomaru estragou meu plano.

-Veio comprar alguma coisa para a festa de amanhã certo? - Depois dessa pergunta eu fiquei um pouco vermelha, e Inutaisho começou a rir.

-Rindo do que? - pergunto olhando pra ele com o olhar fuzilador

-Não precisa comprar nada novo, é uma festa simples e não uma festa de Gala.

-Mesmo assim quero, tchau Sesshoumaru – disse aquilo e entrei na loja

-Eu não ganho tchau?! – pergunta Inutaisho alto, mas não dei atenção

A loja tinha muitas roupas uma mais linda que a outra, estava muito difícil me decidir em qual eu iria comprar, até que eu vi um vestido. Era perfeito. Depois que comprei as coisas fui até em casa. Chegando a casa, passei o vestido e o coloquei em um lugar fora de perigo, onde não sujasse nem amassasse. No resto do dia eu fiz alguns trabalhos domésticos, assisti televisão e a noite, fui dormir cedo.

Não sei por que, mas, quando me deitei na cama, lá estava àquela pasta acinzentada. Tomei um susto. Não me lembrava de ter deixado ela assim tão fácil de alguém pegar, poderia estragar todo meu trabalho. Levantei-me e fui guardá-la no armário rápido, mas, ela estava aberta, e quando eu a puxei todas as fotos saíram, caindo em cima da cama, no meu colo.

Novamente eu vi as fotos do Inutaisho, ainda não acreditava que teria que matá-lo. Fiquei um tempo olhando aquelas fotos, e por um segundo pensei em desistir, mas logo, balancei a cabeça com a idéia de esquecer aquilo. Guardei tudo organizadamente na pasta, coloquei-a no armário debaixo de umas roupas, bem escondido e voltei pra cama, demorei um pouco a dormir pensando.

No dia seguinte acordei um pouco tarde, tomei banho, me arrumei e olhei meu vestido. Foi ai que notei que não sabia o horário e nem o local da tal festa. Desesperei-me, corri para o telefone e liguei para Inutaisho para pegar os dados necessários, mas, infelizmente ninguém atendeu.

Justo agora que eu precisava falar com ele, ninguém está em casa, e agora? Sentei no sofá e soltando um suspiro de decepção, no final eu não ia poder comparecer. Resolvi desistir, fiz um chá, me sentei novamente e passei o dia pensando.

Quando o relógio marcou umas 7 horas da tarde, fui até meu quarto e olhei o vestido. Que pena mesmo, um vestido tão bonito, só posso usar em casa, não vou poder mostrá-lo. Foi quando eu ouvi um barulho de buzina de carro, não parecia ser para mim, então demorei a aparecer na janela. Mas quando olhei pela janela vi o carro de Inutaisho

Saio do carro e um motorista uniformizado sair do carro.

-Senhorita Izayoi? – pergunta ele

-Sim

-Vim buscá-la senhorita

-Me buscar?

-Sim senhorita. O senhor Inutaisho pediu para que viesse buscá-la para a festa que terá no hotel.

-Espere um momento, por favor. Eu não fazia idéia de que hora era e não estou arrumada – falo e aponto pra minha roupa, um short jeans, blusa rosa e sandálias de dedo.

-Sim senhorita.

Subo nas presas. Mas que droga!Ele podia ter avisado de que horas era a festa pra eu poder me arrumar. Tomei um banho e vesti-me às pressas, tomando cuidado pra não amassar meu vestido e desci.

Entrei no carro um pouco nervosa e o motorista abriu a porta traseira pra mim. No caminho pude ver que ele me olhava o mais discretamente possível. Quando chegamos, ele abriu a porta da frente e me ajudou a sair. A decoração era toda natalina com árvores decoradas em meio à neve, guirlandas e tudo que se tem direito e na entrada da festa uma atendente falava com algumas pessoas que entravam.

-Seu nome senhorita? – pergunta ela olhando-me

-Izayoi. Izayoi Takahashi.

-Pode entrar senhorita. Divirta-se com a festa – fala ela sorrindo.

Entro pelas enormes portas e avisto um salão movimentado também todo decorado. Entro nele e vários olhares se dirigem a mim. Droga de vestido chamativo!Tudo bem, mas ele é lindo. Vejo Inutaisho atravessar o salão com Sesshoumaru junto dele. Os dois estavam lindos. Sesshoumaru usava uma calça azul e uma blusa também azul, mas num tom mais claro. Inutaisho usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e os dois primeiros botões abertos

-Está muito bonita Izayoi – fala ele e segura minha mão me fazendo rodar

-Também acho – fala Sesshoumaru e fica me olhando admirado, não sei se quem babava era ele ou o Inutaisho

Eu não estava tão bem assim pra quem se arrumou as pressas. Usava um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia que destacava bastante as curvas naturais que possuía com uma echarpe transparente brilhante também num tom de vermelho, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, colar e brincos prateados em forma de gota num conjunto lindo, uma bolsinha de mão também prateada assim como os sapatos de salto com um pouco alto e uma maquiagem leve destacando especialmente a boca que tinha um vermelho sensual

Começou a tocar uma música lenta naquele momento, daquelas bem românticas e Inutaisho estendeu a mão pra mim.

-Me permite?

-Claro – falo sorrindo e ele sorri também.

Vamos pra pista onde tinha mias um monte de gente dançando. Ele me roda e depois coloca uma das mãos na minha cintura enquanto a outra segurava minha mão.

-A culpa de tudo isso é sua sabia – falo e ele me encara de maneira curiosa.

-Minha culpa?

-Sim, usar de chantagem pra me fazer vir aqui e ainda recusar atender ao telefone pra me pegar desprevenida – falo com uma voz de repreensão e ele somente ri mais.

-Desculpe, mas você devia ter sido prevenida e perguntado naquele dia no shopping lembra? Eu não ia conseguir lembrar-me de te avisar, tinha muita coisa na cabeça pra pensar.

-Claro que tinha. Estava pensando em como achar à assassina que matou os maiores multimilionários de Nova York sem deixar rastro nem idéia de como entrou em lugares tão protegidos. Faz-me rir. Sorriu

-É tão engraçado assim?

-Mais do que imagina Inutaisho, bem mais do que imagina – falo e sorriu misteriosamente

A música acaba nesse momento e outra começa a tocar, mas nem eu o soltava nem ele a mim e então começamos a dançar de novo

-Izayoi queria te pedir um conselho.

-Um conselho?

-É. De uns tempos pra cá percebi que estou apaixonado por uma colega, e queria saber de uma coisa.

-Fale.

-Como você acha que eu poderia pedi-la em casamento?

Meu rosto demonstrou minha surpresa nesse momento.

-Hum... Você devia falar o que sente a ela, sem mentiras e olhando-a nos olhos. Acho que isso poderia ajudar, mas depende do temperamento dela.

Ele pareceu refletir um pouco sobre o que eu havia falado e depois sorriu. Ficamos calados enquanto dançávamos e do nada ele falou.

-Vou ser assassinado.

-Que? – pergunto surpresa. Será que ele já sabia?

-Cada homem solteiro desse salão está nos olhando com uma cara não muito agradável.

-Fala sério.

-Eu estou falando sério. Se você notar estão nos olhando.

Discretamente olho ao redor. Tinha realmente muitos homens ali que nos olhavam

-Entende o que falo – fala ele e me roda.

A música para e vamos até onde Sesshoumaru estava sentado numa das mesas do salão de festas do hotel comendo alguns doces e um cara qualquer vestido de papai Noel aparece e chama todas as crianças pra algum jogo, e Sesshoumaru vai depois de receber a aprovação do pai. Inutaisho vaia até uma espécie de varanda e o sigo. Ele estava apoiado numa mureta com um copo de uísque na mão

-Ei Inutaisho a festa é lá dentro – fala Izayoi.

-Queria falar com você. Mas não aqui, mais tarde – fala e bebe um pouco do uísque.

-Tudo bem – Não, não está tudo bem!Quando for falar comigo eu já vou estar beeem longe, de preferência na minha casa. Mas agora eu tenho que trocar de casa senão ele vai me achar mais fácil. Ai que dor de cabeça.

Não percebia que enquanto pensava ia andando até o salão de festas e só notei quando alguma coisa prendeu no meu vestido. Olho pra baixo e vejo Sesshoumaru segurando minhas pernas.

-Izayoi, vem jogar também – fala e me puxa até onde tinha algumas crianças de mãos dadas com as mães provavelmente e o cara vestido de papai Noel fala:

-Bom agora que todos encontraram suas mães, vamos montar o quebra cabeça – fala e sai distribuindo a cada mãe e seu filho um quebra cabeça daqueles bem facinho de 30 peças e depois dá um a mim e a Sesshoumaru.

Sentamos no chão e quando ele apita começamos a tentar montar. A figura era a de uma bola num campo de futebol e com uns detalhes do céu atrás. Agradeci pelo quebra cabeças ser pequeno assim não demoraria tanto para montar. Mas mesmo assim ainda fomos os segundos mais rápidos a montar e Sesshoumaru ganhou um docinho e eu um colar daqueles do tipo que se ganha em salgadinhos.

Quando era por volta das 10 da noite, a festa estava finalmente acabando e estava sentada na mesa, com os pés doendo um pouco por causa do salto, junto do Inutaisho que olhava Sesshoumaru brincar com outras crianças até que o pequeno vem até mim e pede colo, o que atendo rapidamente. Ele se aconchega em mim e fecha os olhos

-Vá dormir não viu – fala Inutaisho.

-Mas eu to com sono – fala ele manhoso e segura meu vestido.

-Deixa Inutaisho, não tem problema.

-Se quiser eu o levo. Você pode ir pra casa.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu o levo – falo me levantando e Sesshoumaru passa os braços ao redor do meu pescoço pra se segurar melhor.

Inutaisho também se levanta e vamos até o elevador, que por algum milagre estava vazio e sem nenhum visgo apenas com uma guirlanda simples e quando chegamos no apartamento, eu coloquei Sesshoumaru na cama e tirei os sapatos dele e desabotoei a calça deixando ele mais confortável e fui pra sala e vejo que a porta que levava a varanda estava aberta. Vou até lá e vejo Inutaisho.

-Você disse que queria falar comigo. Não vejo porque não possa agora – ele se vira sorrindo e fala:

-Tem razão. Bom eu queria mesmo falar com você Izayoi

-Sou toda ouvidos.

-Bom, vou tentar começar do jeito mais simples que puder ok – Tem cachorro nesse mato. Ele inspirou fundo e continuou – Izayoi, eu te amo.

-Acho que a bebida afetou seu discernimento Inutaisho.

-Não. Eu realmente amo você, desde o dia que pus os olhos em você.

-Quando me atropelou?

-Também. Mas bom é isso, você acreditando ou não eu amo você e quero que você se case comigo. Você aceita.

Choque. Foi à única palavra que encontrei pra descrever o que estava sentindo

-Co-como?

-Eu vou ter que fazer isso mais formalmente – o fala e se ajoelha a minha frente segurando minha mão – Izayoi, você quer se casar comigo?

-Inutaisho eu... – Eu amo você também e quero me casar com você!Me leve pra longe desse mundo! – Eu não sei se posso. Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe – ele se levanta ainda segurando minhas mãos.

-Tipo: que você é uma assassina?Que matou nove multimilionários que trabalhavam as escuras com o tráfico de drogas por aqui? Ou que está no meu encalço pra me matar a dois meses?

-Como você...?

-Eu sempre soube. Descobri no dia que te contratei. Refiz os exames de DNA e encontrei um erro. O sangue era seu no fim das contas, do seu braço que ainda tinha um corte quando te conheci e que você usou de extra quando sofreu o acidente. E aí fiquei imaginando quanto tempo você levaria até me matar, mas até agora deram dois meses e nada.

Eu ouvia tudo chocada demais pra dizer alguma coisa, enquanto ele falava sorrindo. Ele sabia. Sabia desde o começo. E eu só fui descobrir que era ele semana passada.

-E acabei me apaixonando por você nesses meses juntos que passamos. Não deu pra controlar

-Então... Então sabia de tudo? Porque não me prendeu? Ou denunciou? Você ia ganhar uma grana extra boa se me entregasse.

-Eu não posso fazer isso porque te amo Izayoi. E muito. Até mais que uma pessoa normal.

-Eu sou uma assassina...

-Não me importo.

-Eu poderia te matar...

-Não ligo.

-E seu filho?

-Ele ficaria com minha irmã debaixo da tutela dela. Eu tinha tudo planejado para qualquer passo que você desse.

-Mas... Se você sabe, porque ainda quer casar comigo?

-Sua boba, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que te amo hein?

-Não me convence.

-Mas é a verdade.

-Inutaisho... Eu... Eu também te amo!Pronto falei!

-Eu sei.

-Como?

-Você falou no dia que estava bêbada junto com alguma coisa sobre ser abduzido por aliens

-É? Eu não me lembro disso?

-Deve ter sido por causa da bebida. Mas e aí? Aceita?

-Bom seja o que Deus quiser. Sim

Ele aproxima o rosto do meu e encosta os lábios suavemente. Depois dessa noite, outros quatro dias se passaram e Inutaisho conseguiu não sei como os papéis pra sermos casados pela justiça pelo menos e assinamos dia 31 de dezembro

À noite eu entrava no apartamento dele com Sesshoumaru nos braços e ele atrás. Sesshoumaru sai do meu colo e vai até o pai que guardava alguma coisa no armário

-Papai, me acorda quando começa?

-Se eu tiver acordado, eu acordo você.

-Tá – fala ele e depois vem até mim – Oyasumi

-Oyasumi Sesshoumaru – falo e dou um beijo na bochecha dele.

Inutaisho chega por trás de mim e me dá um beijo na bochecha também.

-Vou pro quarto ok

-Tá – falo indiferente, mas meu coração estava a ..000.000.

Ele vai pro quarto e depois de colocar Sesshoumaru na cama, vou até lá também. Ele estava olhando a janela e virou-se para mim sorrindo. Anda até onde estava e me dá um selinho.

-Acho melhor você dormir – Fico olhando pra ele com uma expressão que mal sei descrever e ele sorri mais – A não ser que tenha algo mais interessante pra fazer.

-Eu imagino que sim.

Ele fica com um sorriso diferente, mais misterioso e me beija mais intensamente de forma provocante ao qual retribui como pude... Bom, o resto fica por conta da imaginação de vocês.


	11. Tentativa

Acordo ainda me sentindo envolvida pelo calor dos braços de Inutaisho. Levanto um pouco a cabeça e vejo que ele olhava o teto até que desvia o olhar para meu rosto e sorri

-Oi.

-Oi – respondo sorrindo levemente

-Como se sente? – pergunta passando a mão levemente no meu rosto

-Bem.

-Que bom – fala e desenha o formato do meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos – Você parece uma anjinha dormindo. Só que uma anjinha que fala e ronca tipo – ele faz um barulho rouco com a garganta como o de um ronco.

-Deve ter ouvido você mesmo roncar, porque eu não ronco

-Ronca sim.

-Ronco nada.

-Sim, sim, sim – cantarola ele e senta-se na cama – Acho melhor eu vestir alguma coisa – fala colocando a ponta do indicador no queixo com a expressão vaga, vazia.

Ele anda pelo quarto e pega uma calça e veste-a, me seguida me olha com um sorriso e vem até onde eu estava e me beija levemente na testa.

-Feliz ano novo – diz e beija-me levemente, fecho os olhos aproveitando aquele beijo leve – Aishiteru.

-Aishiteru Inu – falo ainda com os olhos fechados e percebo-o sorri.

-Vou acordar o Sesshoumaru.

-O. K.

Ele sai do quarto e fico olhando para os lençóis com uma das mãos nos lábios. Há tempos não me sentia como agora. Estava completa, plena, feliz. Ouço a porta abrir novamente e só tenho tempo de ver Sesshoumaru pular na cama. Puxo um pouco os lençóis pra que ele não me visse nua.

-Feliz ano novo Izayoi.

-Feliz ano novo Sesshoumaru.

-Não vai se levantar? – pergunta ao notar que eu estava agarrada aos lençóis.

-Só quando você se trocar.

Ele sai da cama e corre porta afora. Levanto-me, visto uma das partes de cima de algum pijama do Inutaisho que encontrei e me sento na cama na hora que Sesshoumaru aparece já com uma roupa normal.

-Cadê seu pai? – pergunto me levantando.

-Na cozinha – fala segurando minha mão e me puxando até a cozinha onde eu vi Inutaisho comer um sanduíche. Ele me olha e sorri.

-Combinamos – fala e vejo-o com a calça de um pijama azul da mesma cor da camisa que eu usava.

Eu ri e quando o noto já estava na minha frente, com as mãos ao redor da minha cintura. Recebo um beijo na bochecha e um no canto dos lábios.

-Inutaisho, seu filho...

-Você é minha esposa agora. Ele vai nos ver juntos o resto da vida – ele estava com o rosto perto do meu pescoço e deu um beijo no lugar.

-É mesmo? – pergunto passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço colocando a cabeça um pouco pro lado. Ele se afasta bruscamente e me olha com um sorriso presunçoso.

-Ainda duvida? – pergunta com a boca perto do meu ouvido, o seu hálito quente fazendo arrepios percorrer minha espinha quando entrou em contato com minha pele.

-Eu ainda posso te matar.

-Sei que não faria isso – fala dessa vez olhando e vi que ele não estava com brincadeira.

-Como tem tanta certeza?

-Pura intuição – responde sorrindo e beija levemente meus lábios – Que quer antes do almoço?

-Almoço?

Olho para o relógio e vejo que eram 11h17min. Estou ficando mal acostumada morando aqui. Ele passa o braço pela minha cintura e sento ao seu lado direito na mesa. Sesshoumaru nos olhava com curiosidade e deu um pequeno sorriso quando olhei pra ele, o qual retribui de imediato.

-Eu queria ter visto os fogos – comenta Inutaisho vagamente enquanto mordia o sanduíche – Nem me lembrei de acordar.

-Eu queria ter visto também – fala Sesshoumaru.

-Se preocupe não. O ano novo do Japão é daqui a algumas semanas, então vamos ver lá com sua tia.

-Tá – fala mais animado e começa a rechear um pão com o que vai encontrando na mesa.

Bebo um pouco de suco, o pensamento longe. Até quando tudo isso iria durar?

No dia 7, quando estava voltando de um supermercado vi que tinha uma correspondência para mim no meio das outras. Era de uma empresa aérea. Abro e vejo que era uma passagem de avião para Nemuro, Japão, e o avião saia dia 10 às 09h00min

-Que há Izayoi? – pergunta Inutaisho entrando com algumas sacolas e olha por cima do meu ombro – Ah, já chegou.

-É sua?

-Não, mas lembra seu trabalho qual era?Bom, você tem até dia 10 – comenta e começa a guardar as compras na cozinha junto de Sesshoumaru que pegava as coisas e dava ao pai que guardava – Não filho, isso fica na geladeira – fala e Sesshoumaru guarda na geladeira o que pude reconhecer como manteiga.

Sesshoumaru vem até mim e pede colo. Quando pego ele nos braços ele vê a correspondência em minhas mãos e pega olhando com curiosidade.

-Que é isso? – pergunta apontando para o logo da companhia aérea.

-É só uma carta. Você tá meio grande pra ficar no colo não?

Ele faz que não e encosta a cabeça nos meus ombros ainda com a passagem nas mãos olhando com curiosidade. Sento no sofá com Sesshoumaru ainda no colo e ele escora a cabeça no meu peito enquanto olhava o envelope murmurando alguma coisa que não prestei atenção, quando notei, ele havia cochilado.

-Iza – fala Inutaisho colocando os braços cruzados nas costas do sofá – Que foi?

-Não posso – falo abaixando a cabeça, olhando Sesshoumaru adormecido em meu colo com o envelope em mãos. Vejo que ele sentou ao meu lado.

-Izayoi, você não precisa fazer isso.

-Minha irmã...

-Nós vamos salvá-la.

-Não dá. Só ele sabe onde ela está.

-Eu dou um jeito.

Uma lágrima cai dos meus olhos e pinga no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Ele contrai um pouco o rosto e abre os olhos.

-Izayoi? Puque tá cholando? – pergunta Sesshoumaru colocando a mãos sobre minhas lágrimas.

-Ela vai ter que viajar por um tempo Sesshoumaru – fala Inutaisho passando a mão nos cabelos do filho.

-Pa onde?

-Pra longe, bem longe. Vai demorar muito até vermos ela de novo.

-Eu nõ posso i?

-Não. Ela vai a trabalho, ficar enfurnada num escritório, e você ficaria sozinho. Além do mais, sua tia quer que você passe um tempo com ela

-Vai tabém papa?

-Não, vou trabalhar. Mas quero que você dê um abraço bem apertado na sua tia pra mim ok.

-Mas... Eu vo fica com saudade de vocês.

-Nós também, mas é só temporário – falo passando a mão carinhosamente pelo seu rosto enquanto chorava – Tudo vai ficar bem depois, você vai ver – Eu o abracei com força e ele também.

-Eu te amo Sesshoumaru.

-Amo você mama.

-Mamãe?Você me chamou de mamãe? – pergunto olhando-o e ele me olha também como se já esperasse uma bronca.

-Não posso?

-Claro que pode meu amor – ele sorriu – Queria muito mesmo ir com você, mas não dá ok. Assim que puder eu vou e vamos morar juntos de novo.

Passaram-se dois dias. Eu estava uma pilha sem conseguir comer ou pensar direito, só conseguia pensar em aproveitar o máximo que pudesse com Inutaisho. No dia 9 Sesshoumaru foi pra casa da tia. Não era bem uma casa, ele passaria dois dias num hotel e depois ia pro Japão

Estava no apartamento do Inutaisho. Ele estava falando com Sesshoumaru no telefone, enquanto eu esperava o táxi que me levaria pro aeroporto. Estava arrumando uma bolsa de mão quando acabei vendo a pistola e segurei-a. Inutaisho estava bem atrás de mim nesse momento e pôs a mão por cima da minha

-Iza. Você não precisa ir. Eu posso resolver isso, você vai ver – fala ele num tom tranquilo

-Não dá – falo sentindo minhas mãos tremerem. Escuto o barulho do telefone e Inutaisho vai atender

-Alô?Ah, sim. Obrigado

-Quem é? – pergunto com a voz tão fraca que parecia que não sairia

-Seu táxi chegou – responde ele também com a voz baixa – Antes de você ir – fala voltando e segura minha mão esquerda – Quero que leve isso com você – fala e coloca uma aliança no meu dedo – Não tem rastreador nem nada do tipo. Apenas não se esqueça de mim tudo bem

Abraço ele chorando. Como sentiria falta dele, deste abraço.

-Você não pode demorar – fala ele baixo e me solto do abraço

Ando até a porta puxando a mala de rodinhas que estava junto do sofá, e coloco uma bolsa menor de lado. Abro a bolsa menor e vejo o revolver, seguro ele na mão. Viro-me e vejo-o com um meio sorriso no rosto. Puxo a arma e aponto na direção dele, que não se move nem um milímetro. Sinto meus olhos encherem-se de água e minha visão fica borrada

-Eu te amo – foi a única coisa que disse antes de disparar fechando os olhos quando ouvi o tiro

Ao reabrir vejo Inutaisho caído no chão, com um furo enorme de bala no peito. Uma poça enorme de sangue formando-se embaixo dele. Coloco a mão na boca para conter um grito, deixando a arma cair no chão, e desço correndo até entrar no táxi. Quando entro digo que quero ir para o aeroporto e ele começa a dirigir me lançando olhares vez ou outra, mas pouco me importei

Quando cheguei ao aeroporto, o avião não demoraria a sair. Sento-me numa cadeira qualquer e passo a mão nos olhos e nas bochechas tirando a trilha de lágrimas. Depois de algumas horas de voo, o avião chega a Nemuro e a comissária aparece dizendo que podíamos começar a sair. Quando pego minha mala sinto alguém chegar por trás de mim

-Você demorou

-Eu disse que iria terminar minha faculdade antes de vir Takemaru – falo pegando a mala e me viro para olhá-lo. Ele não havia mudado nada nesses meses. Ainda estava com o mesmo cabelo curto e negro, usando roupas elegantes, mas tinha alguma coisa em seu olhar que eu não sabia dizer o que era

-Eu sei – responde simplesmente colocando as mãos nos bolsos – Vamos – fala e anda pelo aeroporto até uma das saídas

Sigo-o calada. Ele parece não se incomodar e continua sem fazer perguntas, a única coisa que ouvia vindo dele eram seus passos. Ao chegar à saída avisto uma fileira enorme de carros, tudo estava muito movimentado e várias pessoas iam de um lado a outro sem parar. Entrei num BMW m3 preto e fomos pelas ruas de Nemuro

Mal prestava atenção onde estávamos indo, só fazia mexer e remexer na aliança que Inutaisho havia me dado. Paramos em frente a uma casa, o que era pouco comum em Nemuro pela quantidade de apartamentos e mansões. Era branca e tinha dois andares, bem elegante. Pensei em minha irmã. Ela devia estar vivendo feliz naquela casa enorme, sempre gostou de espaço

Entramos na casa e estranhei não ver ninguém, estava tudo vazio e parecia que éramos só eu e ele ali. Coloquei a mala num canto e me sentei no sofá, olhando para Takemaru que estava pegando um copo de bebida, devia ser uísque e bebe um gole

-Porque está tão ansiosa Izayoi? – pergunta sem nem ao menos olhar pra mim

-Minha irmã Takemaru. Eu a quero e quero agora

-E o que faria quando a encontrasse?

-Vou embora, nunca mais quero saber de nada sobre assassinatos nem sobre você

-Hum. Acho que isso não poderá acontecer

-O que?Você prometeu Takemaru! – falo a plenos pulmões levantando-me do sofá, ele continuou com a expressão tranquila – Disse que quando eu terminasse com todo o SEU trabalho sujo eu poderia reencontrar minha irmã!

-E vai. Mas não irá embora – responde calmamente

-Que?Não pode me prender aqui!

-Não vou lhe prender, apenas terá que esperar algum tempo até que ela chegue

Respiro mais devagar. Se ela não estava aqui eu teria mesmo que esperar ela chegar

-Como alguma coisa Izayoi. Quem sabe assim seu humor não melhora um pouco?

Vou até a cozinha e pego um pedaço de um bolo xadrez que havia na mesa da cozinha com um copo de suco de laranja. Bebo um pouco do suco. Estava amargo, muito amargo

-Eu não coloquei açúcar, se você quiser colocar fique a vontade

Ele avisa agora. Pego o açucareiro e ponho duas colheres de açúcar e provo. Agora estava um pouco melhor. Assim que termino de tomar o copo, ando até a sala. Mas antes que chegasse lá minha visão ficou turva e minhas pernas cambalearam. Senti apenas quando meu corpo tocou o chão frio.

Quando reabro os olhos, depois de muito esforço porque eles queriam ficar fechados a todo custo, vejo o teto branco da casa. Sinto que estava deitada em algo macio, mas não sentia meu corpo. Apenas dor, uma dor muito forte. Com muito custo me sento e vejo que estava num quarto e para completar sem roupas, com marcas de pequenos hematomas por todo o corpo e com alguns arranhões

-Ora, ora olha só quem acordou

Viro-me na direção da voz e vejo Takemaru na porta com um sorriso zombeteiro

-Quem foi mesmo que disse que não iria se deitar comigo?

-Seu miserável! Você me deu um sonífero, com certeza colocou na minha comida – grito a plenos pulmões. Sentia um grande nojo de mim mesma e do meu corpo por não ter desconfiado disso antes

-Não, você colocou sonífero na sua comida

Olhei-o com as sobrancelhas juntas e os lábios numa linha rígida. O açúcar. Tinha sonífero no açúcar. Como sou idiota. Olho para o lado e vejo meu vestido ou parte dele, estava com um rasgão enorme nas costas e na altura das coxas. Vesti-o mesmo assim evitando sentir à dor insuportável que vinha de meu corpo, e olho para ele com os olhos em chamas

-Minha irmã

-Não se preocupe você vai se juntar a ela – fala colocando a mão na calça – No mundo dos mortos – fala e puxa uma pistola

Abaixei-me a tempo de não levar o tiro e corri até a cômoda no canto do quarto, esquivando de outro tiro que passou raspando no meu ombro fazendo um corte não tanto profundo, mas ainda assim saia bastante sangue. Coloquei a mão por trás da cômoda. Bingo!Eu sabia que Takemaru sempre escondia uma arma atrás de um móvel apenas por necessidade. Puxei-a a tempo e atiro

Ele se desviou indo para o lado do guarda roupa, não era tão grande assim, mas protegia o principal. Seu coração. Atirei outra vez, o mais perto que pude da porta do guarda roupa e ouvi um gemido baixo vindo dele. Aproveitei a oportunidade e sai do quarto, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Escorei-me numa parede da cozinha, eu podia vê-lo descendo as escadas, mas ele não me via. Era a hora perfeita. A adrenalina corria livremente em minhas veias preparada para o que eu fosse fazer

Apontei a arma pra ele e atirei. O tiro acertou em cheio seu braço direito, que já estava com um sangramento. Ele guinchou de dor e vi minha saída: uma porta nos fundos da cozinha. Levantei-me e corri o mais rápido que pude até a porta, mas escuto outro disparo e abaixo-me sem pensar em para onde a bala estava indo. Corro em meio a chuva gélida da noite, sentindo meu ombro doer mais, toda essa correria iria abrir um ferimento maior ainda no meu ombro

Corri o mais rápido que pude pelas ruas e ouvia os passos dele vindo atrás de mim, bem distantes. Ele poderia ter atirado, então porque ainda não fez isso? Viro numa rua qualquer e me escondo apoiada na parede, esperando que ele passasse. Com certeza não teria me visto, minha vantagem era maior e eu sabia que corria mais que ele. Espero. O som dos passos fica mais alto a cada segundo. Preparo a pistola segurando-a na minha mão com força, a mão pronta no gatilho

Ele passa por mim. Olho mais não era ele, era só um cara tentando se proteger da chuva. Respiro fundo e o movimento dos meus ombros faz o ferimento latejar mais arduamente. Largo a pistola em algum lugar daquele beco e saio em disparada por ele, passando por várias ruas desconhecidas, mas não me importava. Minha vida havia acabado minha irmã estava morta e a única pessoa que amei havia sido morta pelas minhas próprias mãos. Sinto que meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas não paro e continuo a correr


	12. Asakura Daisuke

Havia algumas semanas que estava em Nemuro. Agora morava numa mansão enorme num tom bege, tinha vários empregados a minha inteira disposição. Esse seria o sonho de qualquer pessoa, menos o meu. Estava olhando o jardim sem realmente vê-lo até que escuto três batidas rápidas e ritmadas na porta

-Entre – falo e me viro, vendo Asakura Daisuke entrar no meu quarto

Ele possuía cabelos arroxeados e curtos num corte desigual e repicado, os olhos azuis escuros, puxando para o violeta num contraste com a pele clara. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com uma jaqueta jeans por cima

-Iza, venha almoçar – fala ele e me dá um abraço confortador – Como se sente?

-Oi pra você também Daisuke

-Que mau humor é esse?Já é raiva?

-Não... É que...

-Que?

-Sou uma egoísta

-Por quê? – pergunta me olhando e desvio meu olhar pra algum ponto do chão

-Você é um louco apaixonado por mim e apesar de não sentir o mesmo, não tenho coragem de me imaginar se você me largasse

-Isso nunca vai acontecer Izayoi – fala e me viro para olhá-lo. Aquele brilho nos olhos e aquele sorriso fizeram um flash rápido de minhas memórias do rosto de Inutaisho virem a tona, mas sumiu tão rápido como apareceu – Porque choras?

-Você não me merece. Eu sou uma assassina e matei a pessoa que mais amava por um motivo inexistente. Nunca vou estar curada, esse buraco que tenho no peito só vai aumentar com o tempo. Devia investir em alguém que ame você como merece – digo e sinto outras lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto

-Eu sei que um dia você estará curada e vou ser o primeiro a te mostrar que sua vida não acabou naquele dia em que te encontrei

_** Flash Back **  
_

_Corri pelas ruas de Nemuro. A chuva juntamente com meu choro não me deixava ver bem e tropecei caindo de bruços no chão. Tremia, mas não sabia se era pelo choro ou pelo frio provocado pelas roupas molhadas. Por um momento pensei sentir a chuva apenas da cintura pra baixo e uma mão quente toca em meu ombro_

_-Você está bem? – pergunta uma voz masculina ao meu lado. Viro-me e me deparo com um homem de profundos olhos azuis que me observava com preocupação evidente no rosto – Está machucada?_

_Ele afasta um pouco as mãos e vê o sangue na ponta dos dedos. Coloca o guarda chuva ao seu lado e me pega no braços levando-me pela rua até um carro, onde me coloca no banco traseiro indo, em seguida, para a frente e guiando o carro até uma das áreas nobres de Nemuro_

_-Yuzuki! – grita ele saindo do carro comigo nos braços e vejo uma mansão bege, pra onde ele estava indo, e uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos sair correndo da casa – Chame um médico. Rápido! – fala e ela sai correndo pra dentro da casa enquanto ele me deixava deitada numa cama macia – Não se preocupe você vai ficar bem – diz enquanto afastava minha franja molhada_

_Eu queria dizer que não precisava, que ele me deixasse morrer mas minha voz não saia de jeito nenhum. Ele saiu do quarto e voltou um tempo depois com a mesma mulher ruiva que eu tinha visto e outra vestida de branco, provavelmente a médica, que me examinou por um tempo fez um curativo enorme no meu ombro, enfaixando e tudo, depois sai com a ruiva. Ele ficou lá sentado na ponta da cama e vi que tinha um montinho de roupas ao seu lado. Ele notou e seguiu meu olhar_

_-São pra você usar, se quiser. Essas suas estão cobertas de sangue. Bom o banheiro é ali. Ahn... eu vou sair pra você poder se trocar ok – fala e sai do quarto_

_Vou até o banheiro e coloco a roupa que havia em cima da cama. Era uma camisola longa com as mangas que chegavam ao pulso. Volto até o quarto e vejo que tinha uma bandeja com comida na cama, sento-me e começo a comer. Assim que termino o vejo entrar de novo no quarto_

_-Está se sentindo melhor? – pergunta sentando-se ao meu lado – A médica disse pra te dar isso se sentisse dor – fala e mostra na palma da mão um comprimido_

_-Arigatou_

_-Que disse? – pergunta me olhando_

_-Arigatou_

_-De nada – fala sorrindo – Vá dormir. Acho que precisa descansar_

_Depois de dois dais eu já sabia um pouco sobre ele e vice e versa. Seu nome é Asakura Daisuke, ele é executivo de uma grande empresa de Nemuro que tinha filiais em várias partes do mundo, apesar de parecer esnobe e anti-social, era muito gentil e tinha uma presença agradável. Duas semanas depois quando estava no jardim da mansão em que ele morava ele declarou que estava apaixonado por mim e apesar de ter contado a ele todo meu passado ele disse-me que não se importava, eu seus sentimentos por mim não iam mudar_

_Ele sempre cuidava de mim com extremo carinho e atenção. Foi então que notei: precisava dele com precisava do sol todos os dias. Sem ele por perto com certeza sofreria com os buracos no meu peito até morrer ou me matar_

_** Fim do Flash Back **  
_

Ele limpa as lágrimas que ainda haviam no meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos

-Venha,você precisa se alimentar. Vocês dois – fala e olha discretamente pro meu ventre. Ele segura minha mão e começa a andar

-Você não existe

-É claro que existo. Estou bem na sua frente não é

-Sabe o que quero dizer

-Que sou único?A pessoa mais especial que já conheceu?

-É mais ou menos isso – ele gargalhou alto quando ouviu

Já estávamos na sala de jantar e uma das empregadas, Hana se não me engano, terminava de por a mesa

-Pode ir Hana, se precisar de alguma coisa eu lhe aviso – fala ele enquanto puxava uma cadeira, na qual me sentei e ele sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa – Que há Izayoi?Está meio verde

Eu mal tive tempo de responder. Corri para o banheiro me encurvando sobre a pia, ele veio logo atrás de mim e segurou meus cabelos longos enquanto a outra mão estava sobre a minha que me apoiava na pia

-Vou levar você ao médico amanhã. Está enjoada e vomitando demais, até mesmo para uma grávida. Eu já volto ok, vou pedir pra fazerem um chá pra você – fala saindo do banheiro

Minha boca estava com um gosto amargo e seco, umedeci os lábios com a língua mas fiquei com uma sensação amarga. Daisuke entra de novo e me ajuda a sair com uma das mãos na minha cintura, garantindo que eu não cairia pelo cambalear, e sento no sofá. Ele senta ao meu lado e coloca a palma da mão na minha bochecha e depois na minha testa.

Olho para a frente e vejo na mesinha de centro um pequeno bule ornamentado que expelia um odor agradável e uma xícara também detalhada minimamente. Ele pega o bule e despeja o conteúdo na xícara e me entrega. Tomo tudo num gole só

-Vai com calma Izayoi

-Eu precisava disso – falo ainda sentindo a leve quentura na garganta – Pode colocar mais um pouco?

-Está realmente bem? – pergunta pegando o bule e colocando um pouco mais de chá na xícara

-Sim,só estou um pouco cansada e enjoada – bebo um pouco mais do líquido com mais calma dessa vez. Era de erva doce

-Não dorme direito né?

-Não – respondo e vejo ele inspirar profundamente

-Izayoi, você **precisa **se cuidar melhor. Qualquer coisa que faça pode acabar causando um aborto instantâneo de seu filho e sabe disso. Então me diga, por favor, que vai se cuidar melhor ou não vou poder por o pé pra fora de casa sem ficar preocupado

-Tudo bem seu dramático. Vou dormir

-Agora está melhor – fala e beija minha testa – Bons sonhos

-Obrigado

Vou até o quarto e me deito na cama, olhando para o teto. Já devia fazer dois meses que estava grávida e Takemaru ainda não tinha me encontrado ou tentado me matar. O sono me vence facilmente e mesmo com a claridade ou o calor eu dormi bem. Acordei levemente com um barulho estranho, não sei exatamente do que e ouço um ruído no chão. Passos. Viro-me levemente para o lado e vejo uma silhueta no escuro e começo a gritar

-Calma Izayoi, sou eu – fala ligando o abajur e vejo Daisuke, usando um short dos conjuntos de pijama dele

-Daisuke? – pergunto ainda tonta e toco no rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos. Abraço-o com força e começo a chorar

-Que houve Izayoi?Porque estava com tanto medo? – pergunta me abraçando também

-Tive um pesadelo

Ele me abraça mais fortemente enquanto passava as mãos suavemente pelas minhas costas numa tentativa de me acalmar, mas não daria certo. Eu sei que meu pesadelo é real. Takemaru virá atrás de mim para terminar o que começou me matando da forma mais cruel e dolorosa possível

-Daisuke?

-Sim

-Porque veio pra cá? – pergunto levantando um pouco a cabeça pra olhá-lo e vejo-o sorrir

-Achei que acordaria. São dez da noite e você foi se deitar eram por volta de uma da tarde

-Obrigado

-Que eu fiz?

-Você é um anjo. O **meu** anjo

Ele sorri mais e assovia uma canção que a tempos não ouvia e durmo embalada pela canção. Abro os olhos fracamente e noto que estava deitada na cama, levanto um pouco os olhos e vejo Daisuke sentado na cama com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da parede, dormindo

-Ei. Daisuke – falo me sentando sobre os joelhos e mexo levemente em seus ombros. Ele abre preguiçosamente os olhos – Vem cá – falo abrindo os braços e ele se inclina na minha direção colocando a cabeça no meu colo e fecha os olhos novamente voltando a dormir

Olho pela janela e vejo que o céu estava começando a clarear, já devia estar amanhecendo. Fecho os olhos por um momento e respiro devagar colocando a mão no ventre e sinto a respiração calma de Daisuke perto da minha mão. Não sei como o coitado agüenta tudo que passa sem reclamar. Minha mão passa para seus cabelos e começo a mexer na franja dele

-Izayoi? – pergunta abrindo fracamente os olhos e se senta, esfregando-os de maneira preguiçosa

-Sim

-A quanto tempo eu dormi?

-Não sei, me responda você

-Hum... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás – Eu não faço idéia seria adequado?

-Acho que sim. Vem cá vem – falo abrindo os braços e ele vem colocando a cabeça no meu colo – Você devia dormir mais

-Você não me deixa dormir, fica falando a noite

-Não falo não

-Fala sim

-Falo não

-Não quero brigar com você

-E quem disse que estamos brigando?

-Você está brigando

-Não estou – falo calma apoiando minha cabeça no batente da porta. Era engraçada essas briguinhas. Nunca levavam a nada e sempre alguém dormia, normalmente era eu, mas nesse momento ele estava mais cansado do que eu e mais entediado

-Está sim – fala ele e boceja, fechando os olhos levemente e não demora muito a respiração dele fica regular. Bingo!

Inclino-me e dou um beijo na testa dele, que se mexe apenas um pouco, e encosto-me à cabeceira de novo, fechando os olhos voltando a mexer na franja dele. Estava tão cansada de tudo, acho que a única coisa que me animava era a companhia dele e quase o isolava de tudo a sua volta. Apesar de que ele nem se importava muito, sempre o via sorrindo quando estava comigo. Acho que não devia isolá-lo de tudo assim. Seria bom pelo menos darmos uma volta vez ou outra. Não mataria ninguém


	13. Flash Backs

**Flash Backs por _Asakura Daisuke_**

Desde que a encontrei naquele beco, não consigo uma noite de sono direito. Ela parece sempre tão frágil, delicada, como se a qualquer momento fosse quebrar com a mais leve brisa. Acho que foi especialmente por isso que quis ajudá-la.

Entrei no quarto e a vi ainda dormindo, parecia que nem se lembrava da dor dos ferimentos e dos hematomas que ainda haviam espalhados em seu corpo. O que me matava era que nem fazia idéia de quem poderia ter feito isso com ela.

Vou até uma poltrona creme perto da janela do quarto por onde uma fraca luminosidade do nascer do sol entrava no quarto junto com uma leve brisa. Sento-me e fico observando-a por um tempo, apesar de que ela estava deitada de costas para mim. Vejo-a remexer-se na cama e ela se senta olhando um pouco ao redor e vira-se na minha direção.

Os olhos dela estavam vazios, era como olhar para dentro de um túmulo. Assim que o olhar dela encontrou o meu, quase automaticamente ela ficou imóvel com os ombros tensos e o rosto vazio como os olhos. Não me mexi apenas olhei-a também e notei que várias emoções passavam tão rapidamente por seu rosto pálido que captei apenas algumas.

Choque. Dor. Medo. Solidão. Perda. Mais dor. E o silêncio só deixava tudo mais insuportável.

-Oi – falo, mas ela não responde – Hã, está se sentindo melhor?

Ela continua olhando na mesma postura imóvel, o único movimento que percebi era leve e vinha de seus ombros que subiam e desciam levemente quando ela respirava. Os olhos escuros não demonstravam mais do que pura desconfiança.

-Hum. Meu nome é Daisuke. Dai. Su. Ke – falo devagar e o rosto dela assume um tom de crítica.

-Duvida de minhas capacidades mentais ou por acaso acha que tenho algum problema auditivo? - fala, a voz melodiosa com um tom grave

-Perdoe-me não quis ofendê-la.

Ela desviou o olhar para a janela. Eu estava surpreso. Quem a olhasse ontem diria que ela estava em estado de choque e agora além de falar me deu um fora por tentar conversar com ela

-Que horas são?

-Oração tem na igreja – respondo rude

-E no hospital se faz implante. Por que não vai e muda seus modos?Aproveita o embalo e muda de cérebro também.

-Porque tem a língua tão afiada?

-Iria lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Mas seria uma perda de tempo, duvido muito que possa responder.

-Duvida de meu Q.I.?

-Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. Mas para você morar numa casa como essa ou tem algo de útil nessa cabeça, o que acho difícil, ou é um filhinho de papai.

-Pergunte o que quiser. – falo com um sorriso presunçoso, ela arqueia a sobrancelha

-Você pediu. Há uma doce melodia aqui...

-Que cai mais suave que pétalas de rosa na relva, ou o orvalho em águas tranqüilas. Tennyson. As poesias dele são muito tranqüilas.

-o...719..34.. 0694...661...035.553

-Seno, cosseno e tangente de 46 graus. Vai ter que suar se quiser mesmo conseguir alguma coisa.

-Certo. Acetilcolina.

-Neurotransmissor liberado nas sinapses do sistema nervoso parassimpático – respondo com o sorriso dessa vez bem alargado.

-Meu nome.

-Agora você me pegou.

-Não era você o sabichão?

-Quer que eu te reconheça se eu nunca te vi antes, como vou imaginar seu nome. -falo retoricamente e ela roda os olhos

-Você é inteligente. O suficiente pelo menos – fala ela e se levanta andando na minha direção – Se vai me manter aqui, quero ao menos vestir algo mais decente.

Levanto-me e ando até a porta com a mão no bolso até que ela fala.

-Izayoi.

-Como? – pergunto sem me virar.

-Meu nome. I. Za. Yoi – fala ela devagar, com certeza como vingança.

-Irei me lembrar – falo e saio do quarto dela. Ainda tinha que ir pro trabalho, apesar de que iria ser interessante conversar

Mais tarde quando cheguei, a casa estava um tumulto. Só vinham duas explicações na minha cabeça. Um. Alguém daria uma festa na minha casa e não avisaram até agora. Dois. O mundo estava acabando. Entrei na casa olhando o corre-corre dos empregados e Yuzuki para na minha frente fazendo uma reverência.

-Asakura-sama

-Algum problema?

-A mulher que o senhor encontrou ontem a noite.

-Izayoi? O que tem ela? – pergunto preocupado. O que uma mulher que estava em estado de choque e se recuperou milagrosamente poderia estar fazendo para todo esse alvoroço?

-Ela sumiu.

Tá explicado. Subo as escadas depressa, ignorando as reverências que os empregados faziam quando passava e vou até o quarto dela. Nada de anormal, exceto que ela não estava lá e a janela aberta como sempre. Fui até a janela jogando a pasta, que agora tinha notado estava na minha mão, na cama e me inclinei olhando pra baixo. A queda era boa, dava para quebrar uma perna no mínimo. Como ela poderia ter passado? O truque de fazer cordas com cobertas?Não tava tudo em ordem

-É uma bela queda não?

Olho pra trás e vejo-a, em cima do telhado olhando pra mim com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto de porcelana, sentada abraçando os joelhos.

-Como chegou aí em cima?

-Chegando, mas que pergunta – fala rodando os olhos.

Olho para o canto da varanda e tinha o que parecia uma escada presa na parede que ia até o teto, mas ela estava encoberta por uma trepadeira desde o chão até o topo. Uso a escada pra subir e sento do lado dela. Ok, isso não era tão ruim, já fiz coisa pior.

-Eles devem estar conferindo cada cantinho da casa pra ver se eu roubei alguma coisa. – fala ela e apóia o queixo nos joelhos e suspira pesadamente.

-Eu não acho.

-Pois deveria achar.

-Por quê?

-Como você convida uma estranha pra sua casa e pouco se importa com o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer?

-Sabe que me pergunto isso até agora – ela roda os olhos – Mas eu não duvido de sua inocência

-Não devia confiar em mim – fala ela tão baixo que mal passou de um suspiro. Ela se deita no telhado olhando para o céu, melhor dizendo para a lua, e depois mexe um pouco no cabelo

-Izayoi

-Hum

-Pode me dizer o que aconteceu com você?

Ela ficou imóvel, e pela conversa que tivemos mais cedo isso devia dizer que estava tensa, e depois seus olhos encontraram os meus

-Se eu te contar você não viverá em paz – fala numa voz morta e fria, e vira o rosto de novo para olhar para o céu

-Jura?... Interessante.

-Você é masoquista por acaso?

-Não que eu me lembre.

-Então você é louco.

-Pode comprovar de minha sanidade mental hoje pela manhã.

-Você provou que é inteligente hoje pela manhã, não que tinha sanidade.

-Sabia que você é um doce? – pergunta sarcasticamente

-Sabia que eu te odeio? – pergunta ela rude

-Ninguém me ama. – falo com um suspiro fingido e vejo de canto ela rodar os olhos e riu

-Que foi?

-Você fica engraçada quando faz isso. Roda os olhos.

-Você me força a isso.

-Hum...

-Tentar conversar com você é perder tempo, pode sair e me deixar só?

-Não.

-Queria que um raio caísse na sua cabeça agora!

-E eu um zíper pra fechar sua boca, mas nem todos os desejos são concedidos né?

Ela se vira ficando deitada com as costas pra mim. Deito no telhado também, estava bem gelado, mas não era totalmente desagradável para o verão. Droga!Quem ela pensa que é? Ninguém jamais falou assim comigo nesse tom. Se ela soubesse com quem estava falando... Ainda não adiantaria. Suspiro pesado. Minha mente é tão boa quanto eu pra falar. Vai no zero. Olho para o lado e vejo que ela ainda estava de costas pra mim

-Hey.

-Hum.

-Está zangada?

-Não.

-Parecia estar.

-Alguém já te disse que você é irritante?

-Não.

-Humf, as pessoas são cegas. Ou tem medo de falar.

-Hum...

-Você já matou alguém por acaso?

-Não.

-Então porque você é tão isolado?

-Eu não sou isolado.

-Claro que é.

-Não, não sou. É apenas meu jeito de ser.

-Jeito de ser estranho.

-O seu não é dos mais normais.

Ficamos em silêncio mais alguns minutos até que ela diz:

-É melhor você descer ou vão pensar que você foi raptado.

-E porque eu seria raptado? – melhor dizendo 'por quem'.

-Que tal por mim.

-Você lê mentes?

-Não.

Desço usando de novo a escada e quando coloco os pés no chão pude ver que ela estava de olhos fechados.

-Não dorme aí não.

-Me deixa em paz.

-Poderia descer?

-Não tô afim.

-Então eu vou puxar você.

-Duvido.

Fico na ponta dos pés e seguro no pé esquerdo dela e a puxo levemente. Ser alto tem suas vantagens.

-Me solte – fala balançando o pé livre pra bater em mim.

-Meu rosto está bem embaixo você não vai conseguir muita coisa daí.

E então ela se levantou o que me fez soltá-la, e pulou para a varanda caindo com os joelhos flexionados e se levantou olhando pra mim com um olhar superior, em seguida indo até o quarto e sentando na cama.

-Boa noite. – falo indo até a porta.

-Que os percevejos te mordam. – fala ela grossa – Se bem que eu acho que eles nem vão gostar muito.

À noite quando estava dormindo escuto um grito e me levanto rápido. Não tinha ninguém em casa fora eu e Izayoi. Fui até o quarto dela, me agradeci mentalmente por ter ficado com a cópia da chave do quarto, e abri a porta. A cama estava desforrada, um dos travesseiros jogados longe e a porta de correr, que é na verdade um vidro com uma armação de metal que faz ele correr, estava quebrado.

Vou até a varanda, passando sem pisar nos cacos de vidro mais afiados e vejo que uma das cadeiras que normalmente fica ali estava afastada, chego mais perto e vejo Izayoi atrás de lá abraçando os joelhos com o rosto escondido entre os braços tremendo bastante.

-Izayoi. – chamo me aproximando devagar.

Ela levanta o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e me olha com súplica. Abaixo-me ao seu lado e a seguro pelos ombros, ela tremeu de novo e vi na mão dela um grande pedaço do vidro quebrado. Seguro a mão dela tirando o vidro, jogando-o longe, e vejo um enorme corte de onde saia sangue.

-Izayoi que houve?Fala comigo.

-Por favor... – começa ela com a voz tão baixa que tive que me aproximar mais para ouvi-la – Por favor, me mate.

-Eu... – Droga o que eu posso dizer?Ela estava segurando minha camisa enquanto soluçava alto.

-Por favor. – pede ela de novo, dessa a vez a voz saiu um pouco mais alta, porém ainda trêmula e chorosa repleta de medo – Por favor, Daisuke eu não posso mais.

-Izayoi...

-Eu os vejo quando fecho os olhos.

-Eles quem? – pergunto olhando pra ela, mas ela não responde e fecha os olhos. Mal passam dois segundos e ela havia dormido.

Passo um dos braços embaixo dos joelhos dela e a levanto. Ela parecia realmente assustada quando estava lá. Deito-a na cama, vou até meu quarto e pego uma maleta de primeiros socorros. Quando volto, ela estava se mexendo inquieta na cama enquanto suava frio. Sento ao seu lado e afasto a franja molhada de suor do rosto puxando-a para trás.

Ela respira mais devagar, inspirando mais fundo. Pego um algodão colocando um pouco de medicamento e passo pela mão dela que sangrava. Depois de limpar o ferimento eu fiz um curativo com gaze e esparadrapo. Dava pra durar até de manhã quando chamasse Yukiko, uma médica grande amiga minha apesar de que não gosto muito de hospitais. Quando ia sair do quarto escuto ela falar.

-Daisuke. – chama sonolenta sentando na cama.

-Oi. – volto para a cama me sentando do lado dela.

-Fica aqui comigo. – fala segurando minha mão, a pele dela estava muito gelada e o toque fez os pelos dos meus braços arrepiarem – Por favor. – pede ainda com a voz baixa e cansada.

-Tudo bem se isso te deixar mais calma – falo e me deito no outro lado da cama.

-Obrigado.

-Vá dormir.

Ela tenta dar um sorriso, apesar de que nem conseguiu, e fechou os olhos. Fiquei olhando para seu rosto de porcelana enquanto ela dormia. Quem olhasse realmente não iria acreditar que ela era tããão cheia de mistérios. Não lembro quando nem como, mais dormi.

Maldita hora em que o sol aparece pela bendita (pensando bem bendita é quando é do bem então é maldita mesmo) porta de correr estava com o vidro também bendito (maldito) quebrado e fazia com que a claridade (deu pra notar como sou cercado de coisas benditas?) resolveu entrar pela abertura e me acordar. Abro os olhos com a maior preguiça imaginável, queria dormir pra sempre. Sem trabalho, sem preocupações, seria o paraíso

Pena que alguém (destino) resolveu que minha vida tinha que ser uma merda porque ele (destino) achou graça em gozar da minha cara, um pobre cidadão que só quer viver em paz. E, aliás, pra quem estou contando meus monólogos? Aff eu realmente preciso de uma aspirina e logo antes que eu tenha um ataque de raiva num domingo (que deveria ser o dia mais feliz de minha vida!). Olho pra Izayoi dormindo tão tranquila ao meu lado, queria tanto dormir assim

Notei que minha mão segurava a dela (ou vice-versa) com os dedos entrelaçados e ela nem parecia se incomodar era quase natural (menos pra mim lógico ¬¬"). Fico ainda observando ela dormir (mania terrível) e escuto o interfone da sala. Merda!Não posso ter um dia longe de tudo feito eu quero? Levanto e desço, mas ao abrir a porta qual a minha surpresa ao não ver ninguém?Zero.

Volto me sentando na cama e vejo ela abrir os olhos com tanta preguiça que devia dormir de novo, mas ao invés disso ela se sentou na cama e ficou olhando pra mim com aqueles olhos negros-violetas com curiosidade

-Sim, já é de manhã. Não eu não sou telepata. Sim você é muito óbvia – falo quando ela abriu a boca pra falar

-Você é insuportável – fala ela estreitando os olhos

-Você tá quase no mesmo nível

-Humph!

-Anda, se veste que eu vou levar você no médico – falo me levantando

-Claro claro – murmura ela antes que eu saísse do quarto

Vou para meu quarto e visto uma calça jeans, uma camiseta azul e uma jaqueta branca. Volto pro quarto dela e dou duas batidas na porta e escuto um 'pode entrar', abro a porta e vejo Izayoi usando um vestido florido azul com um decote em 'V' que não era vulgar demais e uma sapatilha, eu acho, branca. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a Yuzuki por comprar roupas para ela

-Vamos?

-Não tenho opção né

-Não – respondo sorrindo e ela roda os olhos

-Então vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa de ter acordado – fala ela e anda até a porta

O caminho até o hospital não foi completamente insuportável, ela ficava cantando alguma coisa de vez em quando e eu quase dormi dirigindo (como todas as vezes que dirijo domingo). Quando cheguei no hospital Ryouhei, uma médica loura de olhos chocolates que trabalha no pronto-socorro, atendeu a Izayoi e mandou ela fazer alguns exames e na volta passar num laboratório pra pegar os resultados. Quando voltava, meu telefone tocou e como estava dirigindo, coloquei no viva-voz do carro

-Oi meu lindo! – Eu conheço essa voz

-Tatsuhi? Finalmente achou o celular né?

-Desculpa, desculpa. Mas é que fiquei semanas sem ver um computador e só hoje de manhã vi seus recados

-Uma viciada em internet como você?Duvido

-Pra você ver como é essa minha vida espartana. Como é que você está?O que aconteceu quando não estava aí?

-Hum, eu to bem e você não perdeu nada nem se preocupe

-Poxa, você fica muito parado sabia? Eu vou ter que ir aí pra fazer você tirar esse traseiro de casa

-Taty não importa o que faça eu não vou mudar meu jeito por sua influência como você fazia com aqueles caras da faculdade

-Você ainda lembra-se disso?!

-Por favor, eu te conheço desde que éramos crianças e não caio nas suas armações como qualquer um

-Eu sei – deu pra ouvir um burburinho vindo de onde ela estava

-Como anda aí em Manhattan?

-Tô a mil por hora sem tempo pra folga. Sabia que você é um chefe terrível?Quero férias!

-Eu também e nem isso posso

-Insuportável

-Você também é e eu não falo nada

-Rá isso é mentira, você me chama de chata desde a quarta série

-Chata não insuportável. É diferente

-Porcaria nenhuma

-Não devia ter te deixado aí em Manhattan. Tá fazendo mal a você

-É a saudade

-Bajuladora

-Hunf! – escutei outro burburinho vindo do celular – Tenho que desligar. Tão me enchendo o saco aqui. Beijos, amo você, se cuida e vê se dá uma saidinha de vez em quando

-Tá, tá.

-Daisuke...

-Também amo você Taty – a ouvi rir baixo e depois desliga o telefone. Olho pra Izayoi com o canto do olho, ela ainda olhava pra janela como se um elefante de tutu estivesse dançando balé (ok comparação tosca)

Paramos em frente ao laboratório e depois de pegar o resultado dirigi de volta para casa.

-Que sono – fala Izayoi se deitando na cama do MEU quarto. Sento ao seu lado e vejo os papéis – Hey Daisuke, porque essa cara?

-Estou apenas um pouco surpreso – respondo sorrindo levemente pra ela – Izayoi sabe o que diz aqui?

-Deveria saber?

-Claro que sim

-Então fale logo – diz sentando na minha frente

-Izayoi você está grávida – ela fica com a expressão chocada e coloca a mão no ventre – E pelo que diz aqui já faz uma semana ou tudo bem? – pergunto me inclinando na direção dela com a mão estendida

Ela faz um gesto com a mão me impedindo de falar e começa a contar algo com os dedos. Coloca a mão na boca com a expressão chocada, os olhos transbordando em lágrimas e sorri. Um sorriso de pura felicidade, que eu nunca vi antes, passando a mão delicadamente no ventre como se estivesse acariciando ou coisa do tipo

-Inu...

-Como? Izayoi tudo bem? - Ela olha para mim ainda sorrindo e me abraça com força sorrindo e chorando – Calma Izayoi. Tá tudo bem

-Está sim, tá tudo bem – fala soltando um dos braços que tinha ao redor do pescoço para acariciar a barriga

-Quem é Inu?

Ela levanta a mão esquerda com o anel de ouro puro com alguns rubis fazendo um trançado delicado. Já havia visto esse anel, mas não diria que ela era casada

-Seu marido? – ela faz que sim ainda sorrindo/chorando – Onde ele está? – ela faz uma cara meio triste e o sorriso desaparece – Aconteceu algo com ele?Você pode me contar se quiser

-Eu não queria... Ele me obrigou...

-Quem te obrigou?

-Takemaru

-Porque ele te obrigou?

-Ele sabia demais... Me mandou matá-lo, eu não queria – ela segura minha jaqueta com força e levanta um pouco o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas

-Você gostava dele?

-Sim. Eu amo ele - Amo?

-Certo... Mas você matou ele?

-Foi, mas eu não queria. Tínhamos casado. Meu bebê, meu Sesshy, estava lá. Eu quero meu bebê Daisuke. Traz meu bebê pra mim

-Izayoi, se seu "bebê" está aqui no Japão eu posso tentar encontrá-lo, mas não garanto que o trarei para você o.k

-Tá.

-Mas eu vou precisar saber mais sobre você. Tem que me contar tudo o que lembrar

-Uhum

-Tudo bem. Qual era seu nome de solteira?

-Takahashi Izayoi

-Onde você morava?

-Até os 14 em Tókio, mas fui pra Nova York e depois voltei pra cá

-Qual o nome dos seus pais?E irmãos se você tiver?

-Reiko e Matsu Takahashi e minha irmã Takahashi Shinzui

-Certo, vou começar a procurar ok

-Uhum – fala ela se acomodando mais nos meus braços – Estou com sono

-Vá dormir então. Eu vou procurar e ver o que descubro

Ela se deita na cama (MINHA cama) e fecha os olhos. Vou até a mesa onde guardo pastas, papéis (uma tulha de papéis) e meu notebook. Abro no notebook uma página da internet e escrevo "TAKAHASHI". Um dos resultados é uma página de jornal com letras grandes: "FAMÍLIA TAKAHASHI É MORTA DURANTE UM ASSALTO A CASA" clico e vejo a Reportagem

"**A família Takahashi, muito conhecida pelo trabalho com a publicidade de diversos produtos, é massacrada durante um assalto. Segundo o levantamento da polícia as filhas do casal, Izayoi de 14 anos e Shinzui de 2 anos, foram abusadas e sofreram de violência física. Os pais das crianças tentaram reagir mais foram mortos com 17 tiros de arma de fogo, sendo 5 na cabeça e os outros espalhados pelo corpo indo desde o ombro até o abdômen. Takahashi Matsu e Takahashi Reiko, sua esposa, morreram na hora assim como a filha mais nova, Takahashi Shinzui, que não agüentou os maus tratos sofridos e o abuso sexual.**

**Os vizinhos ouviram os tiros e ligaram imediatamente para a polícia, mas os bandidos fugiram e foram capturados semanas depois no aeroporto internacional com pasta de base para drogas nas malas. Os policiais encontraram também a arma que eles usaram no crime e foram confirmadas que as digitais eram as mesmas encontradas nos corpos das meninas e na arma que foi deixada para trás**

"**Takahashi Izayoi, a filha mais velha, foi levada para o hospital com ferimentos graves e está em observação. Os vizinhos que avisaram a policia estão com a garota no hospital. Segundo os médicos, ela seu estado é estável, mas não sabem como ela reagirá ao trauma e falará com os amigos quando se recuperar completamente. Segundo a família Kyo a perda dos amigos foi terrível, mas agradecem por pelo menos a filha mais velha ter sobrevivido"**

Isso explica muita coisa, mas agora eu só preciso saber quem é Takemaru. Isso pode demorar mais

-Izayoi

-Hum – murmura ela ainda de olhos fechados

-Qual o sobrenome daquele homem?Takemaru?

-Kyo

Kyo...Não é o nome da família de vizinhos dela? Claro, eles devem ter planejado a morte dos vizinhos e para se livrar de testemunhas prenderam os bandidos. Ninguém iria acreditar que a própria família vizinha que eram tão próximos da família dela iria matá-los. Mas eles não esperavam que Izayoi sobrevivesse, então mandaram ela para longe

-Izayoi

-Hum

-Sem querer interromper seu cansaço matinal, mas o que aconteceu depois que você foi pros EUA?

-Fui para a escola e depois comecei a trabalhar. Ele me ensinou a entrar nos lugares sem ninguém ver, a usar espadas antigas e a matar

-Quantos você matou?

-Dezoito

-E o último foi eu marido não é?

-Sim – fala ela se encolhendo na cama

-Não fique assim – falo colocando uma mão na perna dela – Me diz, qual o nome do seu marido?

-Inu... Inutaisho

-Tudo bem então. Descansa o.k. Mas tarde eu procuro

-Tá... Daisuke fica aqui

-Bom, tecnicamente, esse é o meu quarto e você é que invadiu, então não tenho muita escolha né

-Hunf

-Não fique ofendida – digo me deitando, ela ficou de costas pra mim e fechei os olhos – Só quero umas boas horas a mais de sono e depois volto a me preocupar com outras coisas tá bom?

-Não...

-Eu estou cansado demais pra discutir com você

_*********  
**_

_**Hello pessoas!**_

_**Andei desaparecida, mas ainda viva! o/ *tosco***_

_**Aahh, nos proximos caps vcs vão entender melhor a relação do Daisuke com a Izayoi, mas só no proximo que deve chegar até ... acho que até quarta ele tá aqui ^^  
**_

_**Deixem reviews pliix**_


	14. Amigos

Estava andando no jardim como de costume e parei em frente à fonte, sentando-me na pedra e olhando a água. Eu estava realmente um caco, os cabelos precisavam de um bom corte e meus olhos estavam com círculos roxos tão profundos que pareciam permanentes

-Iza

-Sim – falo virando na direção de Daisuke. Ele senta ao meu lado e abre os braços num convite. Abraço-o e ele encosta o queixo nos meus cabelos

-Sabia que estamos enrascados?

-Estamos?

-Sim, preciso de documentos para você. Identidade, CPF, habilitação e coisas do tipo

-E o que pretende fazer? – pergunto olhando-o levemente

-Bom – fala pensando e se eu não estivesse ali, jurava que ele falava sozinho – Como você está morando aqui em casa o mais lógico seria se você fosse uma das empregadas, mas elas não moram aqui então está deletada

-Então sugere que eu passe por alguém de sua família?

-Foi a melhor idéia que tive

-Hum... Que tal se eu fosse sua irmã?

-Só tenho um irmão, mas ele deve estar em Miami numa hora dessas. Se bem que – ele segura meu queixo e o levanta um pouco examinando mais minuciosamente meu rosto – Você lembra um pouco meu pai

-Então serei sua meia irmã

-Por mim – fala ele dando de ombros e depois sorri – Tenho que admitir você está horrível

-Eu sei – falo encostando de novo no seu peito. Depois dessas semanas o cheiro dele ficou tão familiar que me acostumei a ficar perto sem enjoar

-Não vá vomitar em mim

-Bem que eu queria, mas me acostumei com seu cheiro fedorento – falo sorrindo levemente e escuto ele gargalhar alto

-Se sou fedorento então porque metade das mulheres babam quando passo?

-Porque querem ter seu dinheiro e a outra metade correu de seu fedor

-Ah é? – minha mente começou a apitar "alerta vermelho"

-Sim

Ele dá um sorrisinho de quem tem carta na manga. Minha cabeça ficou uma confusão de sirenes vermelhas e 'alertas vermelhos' sendo repetidos, mas quem disse que eu tive tempo de reagir? Eu mal me afastei quando ele se levantou bem rápido e começou a girar e girar e girar sem sair do lugar. Minha mente ficou um borrão de verde e branco e quando pus os pés no chão me desequilibrei

-Você é ruim

-Eu não sou ruim. Sou um doce de pessoa – fala ele sorrindo me fazendo sentar na grama escorando-me ao seu lado

-Um doce bem estragado e mofado

-Essa vai deixar marca

-É bom que deixe mesmo. Você está ficando muito insuportável esses dias

-Mesmo? Nem notei – desencosto-me dele de supetão e olho-o estupefata

-Tá fazendo isso de propósito? Eu não acredito! Daisuke como você pode? – pergunto e começo a bater nele com os punhos fechados. Ele só ria e coloca as mãos bloqueando as minhas

-Juro Izayoi. Não faço de propósito. Para de bater em mim – fala ele segurando meus punhos e olho-o furiosa. Ele me encarava divertido – Você fica uma graça com esse bico – comenta ainda sorrindo e o sorriso se alarga mais quando tento bater nele de novo, mas só fiz ele rir alto enquanto minhas tentativas falhavam

-Seu idiota! Insuportável! Tolo exagerado!

-Hahahahaha

-Eu vou te matar Daisuke!

-Hahahahaha. Até parece Izayoi, o único que você vai conseguir é o que?Umas boas fraturas? Hahahahaha

-Eu te odeio! Odeio-te mais que tudo!

-Até mentir você mente mal sabia? – fala ele e me prende contra o chão com os pulsos no alto da cabeça sorrindo. Depois desmancha o sorriso, me solta levanta-se e limpa a roupa tirando uns pedaços de grama e anda até a casa

Bobo. Dou língua para as costas dele e sento ajeitando a saia amassada e cheia de pedaços de grama. Isso foi estranho, muito, muito estranho. Melhor não pensar nisso. Coloco a mão no ventre deslizando os dedos carinhosamente. Acho melhor falar com ele. O cérebro mofado dele deve ter demorado pra associar que as ofensas eram para ele e agora ele ficou magoado.

Entro de novo na casa. Era domingo então não tinha ninguém e ficou mais difícil achá-lo. Quanto cômodos tem aqui? Encontrei-o num dos quartos, nunca havia entrado ali antes. Era de cor clara e os móveis escuros fazendo uma contradição harmoniosa como os outros, as janelas eram enormes. Mas o quarto parecia tão... Abandonado. Ele estava sentado no parapeito de uma das janelas olhando pro nada, não deve ter notado que eu entrei ou simplesmente me ignorou

-Daisuke

-Oi – fala ainda sem desviar os olhos do lado de fora. Sinceramente o que ele estava olhando? Será que tava passando o circo lá fora?

-Você ficou chateado com o que eu te disse? – ele olhou pra mim com a expressão incrédula, como se agora eu tivesse ofendido ele

-Acredite, já ouvi coisa pior

-Então o que foi?

-Não é nada com que precise se preocupar Iza – fala sorrindo fracamente. Ando até ele e sento no seu colo, ele me segura para que na corra o risco de cair porque, por favor, são 2 andares!

-A vista daqui é linda – isso era verdade. Dava para ver todo o jardim da propriedade enorme e as casas próximas até o fim da rua. E agora que o sol começava a se por, o céu tinha um tom alaranjado vermelho. Olho para Daisuke, ele mirava o sol com tanta tristeza como se quisesse se por com ele – Que há?

-Não é nada Izayoi, estou pensando apenas

-Pensando em que?

-Você é muito curiosa

-Tive a quem puxar

-De seu pai?

-Não, minha mãe. Está protelando Daisuke

-Estava pensando em minha família

-Sua família?

-Hey. Não nasci de uma chocadeira ok. Tenho pai e mãe como qualquer um

-Sente falta deles?

-Não

-Então o que?

-Só estava pensando o que eles podem estar fazendo por lá

-Está com saudades

-Não estou não

-Está mentindo para si mesmo além de tudo

Ele suspira e volta a olhar o horizonte. Fico observando-o esperando que pelo menos ele falasse algo, mas era tão estranho. Ele é cheio de segredos, como se... Só houvesse ele. Encosto-me no peito dele sentindo o cheiro que exalava de seu pescoço com curvas tão familiares. Realmente não era desagradável, cheirava a algo parecido com limão e hortelã de um jeito único. Quando pisquei tive de lembrar como era que se abriam os olhos

-Vá dormir Iza, você parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer segundo

-Só quando você for dormir

Ele ajeita o braço de maneira que meu rosto fique contra seu peito, deixando-me inclinada na sua direção. Meus olhos já pesavam demais e deixei-me cair na inconsciência. Ao reabrir os olhos, vejo que estava deitada na cama do meu quarto e Daisuke estava sentado na cama olhando para a janela

-Daisuke – ele vira o rosto e sorri levemente

-Vá dormir Iza, está cedo. Bom tarde, ainda não amanheceu, mas ainda sim cedo

-Você não dormiu ainda?

-Não, estou pensando

-No que tanto pensa?

-Em tudo

-Pode ser específico?

-Sabia que hoje faz dois meses que você está aqui?

Só dois meses?Eu já estava tão acostumada com tudo que podia jurar que morava ali a pelo menos dois anos

-Pela sua cara acho que isso é um não – comenta ele e deita-se – Estou encrencado?

-Muito – falo deitando de lado para olhá-lo

-Certo, então vá me dizendo meus crimes

-Você está me deixando curiosa

-Ai, curiosidade de mulher é crime?

-É sim se você mexer demais

-Certo. O que mais?

-Hum... Você está muito calado hoje

-Eu sou assim

-Passou até do seu limite normal

-É que vou ter que ir numa reunião no sábado. Não é bem uma reunião é um jantar e bom eu comentei sobre você

-Comentou?

-É e você teria que ir, a não ser que não queira. Não vou te obrigar

-Eu vou. Onde?

-Saunt Magnus

-Não é aquele restaurante cinco estrelas famoso?

-Ele mesmo. Vai mesmo querer ir?

-Claro

-Então durma, você parece que ficou anos direto acordada

-Mentira

-Já se olhou no espelho?

Quando ia responder, escutei um barulho suave e vejo que ele havia dormido. Abracei-o e fechei os olhos dormindo também. A semana passou rapidamente e no sábado, perto das 7h eu estava me arrumando para sair e escuto Daisuke bater na porta

-Entre

-Ei Iza, você já... – ele para olhando pra mim de cima a baixo – Você está maravilhosa

-Obrigado. Mas o que ia perguntar?

-Se você tinha acabado de se arrumar, mas acho que sim – ele segura minha mão e roda o deixando ver todo o vestido marfim – Está realmente deslumbrante

-Obrigado – o vestido era leve, mas marcado na altura do busto num tom de marfim perolado – O que é isso? – notei que havia uma caixa na sua mão

-É pra você usar hoje

Ele abre e tinha um colar muito lindo com uma corrente fina prateada e um diamante lapidado na forma de coração

-Combinou com o vestido – comento olhando mais de perto o colar. O diamante era muito bem lapidado, devia ter custado um bom dinheiro

-É?

-Sério. Pode colocar? – puxo o cabelo e ele prende o colar no meu pescoço

-Ficou perfeito – fala ele sorrindo com o pingente na ponta dos dedos

-Deve ter custado muito

-Não foi nada. Eu já o tinha antes, e achei que você iria gostar

-Era seu?

-Da minha tia. Ela deixou comigo, disse que era para eu dar de presente para a pessoa mais especial eu conhecesse

-Não sei como agradecer

-Só o use, será o suficiente – responde ele sorrindo – Vamos?

-Vamos – concordei e descemos

Na garagem ele devia ter uns três carros, já havia até perguntado por que tantos e ele me disse que gostava de carros velozes. Fomos para a Ferrari prateada e a parte de cima estava abaixada, fazendo dela um conversível. O vento no rosto era agradável, e apesar de tudo não desmanchou muito meu penteado e não me preocupei em ajeitá-lo

O restaurante era mesmo lindo. Era todo em cores claras e com entalhes nas paredes que lembravam ondas e tinha uma música de fundo que deixava o ambiente bem mais calmo. Fomos até uma mesa numa área reservada e lá encontramos um casal. O homem era meio baixo e claro com cabelos claros e a mulher era da mesma altura que ele, mas tinha cabelos claros, uma loira provavelmente

-Asakura, como é bom revê-lo

-Igualmente – fala ele sorrindo levemente e os dois apertam as mãos

-Essa é sua esposa? – pergunta o homem olhando para mim

-Não senhor, é minha irmã

-Meia irmã – corrijo sorrindo e ele sorri também – É um prazer conhecê-lo - digo estendendo a mão e ele segura-a firmemente num aperto

-O prazer é meu, senhorita

Fomos até uma mesa e pediram o jantar, foi tudo muito tranquilo e eu estava mais desligada do que nunca numa conversa, mas minha atenção volta quando escuto o senhor perguntar a Daisuke

-Qual é mesmo o nome de sua irmã? Você a chama muito de Iza

-Asakura Klariza

- Não acha que Klar seria um apelido mais comum. Você a chama muito de Iza

-Não gosto do que é comum – fala ele me olhando e bebe um pouco de vinho. Sorriu em resposta

Depois de algum tempo, voltamos. Agradeci mentalmente por ele ter pego o conversível, a brisa gelada diminuía meu enjoo. Quando pus os pés dentro da casa, corri direto para o banheiro, quase tropeçando na sandália de salto baixo. Ele veio logo atrás de mim e passava a mão nas minhas costas levemente

-Você devia ter dito que estava enjoada antes – fala ele

-Não queria atrapalhar – respondo desencostando da pia, minha boca estava com um gosto horrível

-Não iria atrapalhar. Anda você precisa de uma boa ducha gelada e eu vou te fazer um chá – fala ele segurando minha mão e fazendo o caminho até o meu quarto

-Gelada não

-Gelada sim. Anda – ele praticamente me jogou dentro do banheiro do meu quarto e fechou a porta

Tiro o vestido e fico um tempo debaixo da água gelada. Dava sono, muito sono. Quando saio Daisuke já estava sentado na minha cama de costas para mim e vi uma xícara com chá no criado mudo da mesa. Sento perto e ele me olha sorrindo enquanto bebo o chá

-Muito chato?

-Muito – respondo olhando para a frente. Eu estava realmente com muito sono e acho que Daisuke notou. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e me encurvei em sua direção

-Você é uma preguiçosa – fala deitando na cama e mexendo em meu cabelo. Deito a cabeça em seu peito

-Eu gosto disso...

-De ser preguiçosa?

-Não, quando você fica mexendo assim no meu cabelo. É muito bom – fala piscando e demorei um tempo para abrir os olhos

-Vá dormir, vou ficar aqui vendo você dormir – fala ele sorrindo e fecho os olhos caindo na inconsciência rapidamente

Quando acordei o sol batia no meu rosto com uma força fora do comum. Abro os olhos e vejo o porque, o sol já estava bem alto no céu. Coloco a mão ao meu lado e encontro um papel com o desenho de uma ponta de flecha quebrada, representa a paz, já vi isso em algum lugar e tinha meu nome embaixo. Abro e leio

_**Tive que ir trabalhar, mas não quis acordar você. Se você quiser qualquer coisa peça a Yuzuki e se sentir minha falta sabe meu celular. E se eu fosse você evitaria ser tão preguiçosa faz mal pra saúde. Bons sonhos. Amo você. **_

_**Daisuke**_

Que hora será que é? Olho para o relógio no criado mudo do lado esquerdo e marcava 12h e 05min. Levanto e vou ao banheiro. Um bom banho gelado era o que eu precisava pra afastar o calor. Depois do almoço eu vou para o jardim e fico cuidando das flores, era divertido e ajudava há passar o tempo. Já era bem tarde quando ouvi o barulho de carro lá do meu quarto e sai a tempo de ver Daisuke subindo as escadas

-Daisuke – falo sorrindo e ele olha pra mim

-Oi – responde seco

-Tudo bem? – pergunto estranhando o tom

-Não é nada – fala entrando no quarto e puxa a gravata, folgando o nó

-Tem certeza, você parece...

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É NADA!QUAL A DIFICULDADE DE ENTENDER ISSO?

-Desculpe, eu não... – inspiro fundo e continuo – Eu vou para meu quarto. Se quiser falar comigo sabe onde me encontrar – ando até a porta e quando a fecho corro até meu quarto

Vou até a varanda e puxo a porta de correr fechando por fora e sento numa das cadeiras, que mais lembram um sofá de dois lugares, abraçando os joelhos. Droga, eu não devia chorar. Não é nada demais. Não é nada demais. Fico repetindo isso mentalmente enquanto me balançava para frente e para trás com a cabeça escondida entre os braços

-Izayoi

Olho e vejo Daisuke ao meu lado, me olhando com preocupação. Ele me pega nos braços e senta-se me colocando no colo. Viro o rosto fungando um pouco para não olhá-lo

-Iza

-Que? – pergunto olhando para qualquer lugar, qualquer cantinho. Ele segura meu rosto e vira-o para que olhasse para ele

-Me desculpe

-Pelo que?

-Por ter te feito chorar. Não gosto quando isso acontece e ainda mais quando sou eu quem faz isso

-Não é culpa sua

-Claro que é culpa minha. Descontei minha raiva e frustração em você. Isso não vai acontecer mais eu te prometo – ele empurra uma mexa do meu cabelo para trás

-Não precisa prometer nada

-Fará eu me sentir melhor. Não tem uma coisa que melhora. Quero que me xingue de todas as formas que sabe em todas as línguas que conhece

-Não!

-Apenas tente

-Eu não quero – faço um gesto negativo para intensificar minha resposta

-Por favor?

-Não, não e não – ele suspira pesado e fica olhando para cima, as estrelas juntamente com a luz da lua faziam um brilho diferente na pele cor de pêssego claro dele – Daisuke?

-Hum

-Porque que é que você tava com tanta raiva? – ele olha para mim e mexe nos meus cabelos bagunçando-os um pouco

-É melhor você ficar de fora disso

-Por quê?

-Você faz as perguntas erradas

-Eu faço exatamente as certas, você que não quer responder

-Hum... Olhando por esse lado, mas eu ainda tenho razão

-Hunf! Cabeça dura

-Você fica uma graça assim – fala ele me abraçando mais forte e me prendendo

-E você me mata assim sabia? – pior que era mentira, só o que incomodava era a impressão de estar presa

-Uhum...

-É sério. Você vai acabar me matando

-Eu nunca mataria você

-Hahaha. Como tem tanta certeza? – estava mexendo num dos botões da roupa dele, os fios que seguravam os botões estavam bem arrumadinhos antes de eu começar a mexer

-Só tenho – ele boceja e vira a cabeça na minha direção encostando o nariz nos meus cabelos – Acho que vou dormir aqui – ele estica as pernas e fica mais deitado levantando as pernas

-Não durma aqui. Você vai acordar com uma baita dor nas costas amanha especialmente por eu estar aqui

-Nada...

-Vem – me levanto mas ele continuou lá com o braço direito cobrindo os olhos – Daisuke! – ele imita um ronco e sorri – Eu sei que você não está dormindo

-Mentira

-Como então você tá falando?

-Eu falo dormindo. É a maior loucura

-Sério, então me fala quantos anos você tem

-Segredo

-Ahá!Se você falasse dormindo teria respondido

-Posso estar dormindo, mas não sou trouxa – ele levanta um pouco o braço, dava para ver um dos olhos dele

-Ai como eu queria que fosse. Se eu chutar você me diz se eu to perto?

-Não

-Deixe de ser ruim – falo batendo o pé no chão

-Ei, eu não sabia que você batia o pé. Faz isso de novo. – comenta sorrindo largamente. Trouxa

-Vinte e seis

-Passou longe

-Vinte

-Não

-Vinte e dois

-Ainda não

-Vinte e quatro

-Não

-Vinte e três

-Nana nina não

-Aff, você deve ter passado dos quarenta!

-Cara eu sou um homem de meia idade!Que barato!

Tentei. Eu juro que eu tentei. Mas comecei a rir alto e ele riu também. Ele levantou e segurou minha mão, me levando para o quarto dele. Sento na cama ainda rindo baixo e ele tira a camisa

-Epa, epa! Vá trocar de roupa no banheiro!

-É meu quarto, se tiver incomodada o seu é logo ali – fala e gesticula com o queixo para o corredor

-Mas eu sou sua convidada e como bom anfitrião você não vai me deixar te ver seminu. Então vá para o banheiro – falo apontando para o banheiro no canto esquerdo do quarto

-E desde quando você manda em mim? – levanto e começo a empurrar ele pelas costas - Calma aí estressada, eu to indo. Eu to indo – fala ele sorrindo e entra no banheiro fechando a porta. Volto para a cama e me deito com os joelhos na beira da cama e os pés tocando levemente o chão – Ei Iza, pega um short e uma cueca pra mim

-Eu acabei de me deitar

-Então levante esse seu traseiro e pegue pra mim minhas roupas ou eu vou mesmo ter que sair pelado pra pegar

-Aff. Não to afim – falo sorrindo e coloco um braço por cima dos olhos

-Iza! – fala ele indignado provavelmente e ouço a porta do banheiro abrir. Com o canto dos olhos o vejo entrar de toalha no quarto e vai até o guarda-roupa – Você é uma preguiçosa sabia?

-É o que dizem – falo fechando os olhos para não vê-lo

Tudo bem, não é que não valesse a pena olhar. Ele era muito bonito, tinha o corpo em proporções boas e músculos definidos, mas ainda assim eu prefiro não olhar. Escuto a porta do banheiro abrir de novo e o barulho do chuveiro

-A água tá fria?

-Não. Quer vir também?

-Não, obrigado. Apenas achei que estaria mais fria que o normal hoje

-Você não colocou nada na tubulação ou colocou?

-Sou completamente inocente

-Eu sei sua inocência

Ele sai vestindo o short preto e deita com a cabeça na minha barriga. O cabelo estava molhado e fez minha blusa começar a ficar transparente

-Daisuke

-Que?

-Seu cabelo tá molhando minha roupa

-Não posso fazer nada se sua roupa está embaixo do meu cabelo – ele boceja, colocando a mão em frente à boca

-Eu vou tomar um banho, daqui a pouco eu volto – me levanto e a cabeça dele bate no colchão macio

-Tava tão bom o apoio

-Vai se catar – ele sorri

Vou para meu quarto e depois de tomar um banho quente, visto uma camisola e volto para o quarto dele. Qual a minha surpresa ao não encontrá-lo lá? Numa escala de zero a dez, um negativo. Isso é tão Daisuke. Desço as escadas pensando nisso. Realmente parecia que nos conhecíamos a mais tempo do que aparentava. Encontro ele na cozinha comendo um pedaço de torta de chocolate encostado no balcão de granito

-Você está comendo torta e vai dormir?

-Me deixa mulher, eu fiquei com fome

-Não podia comer algo mais saudável?

-Fome de torta – fala e mostra a língua

-Essa é nova agora. Fome de torta – encosto-me no balcão com os braços cruzados

-Eu sei que você quer – fala colocando o garfo com um pedaço de torta perto da minha boca. Olho pra torta, depois pra ele e de novo para a torta. Rodo os olhos e coloco o bendito pedaço na boca – Viu como é fácil?

-Não enche – falo mastigando, mas soou como 'nõ enqe'

-Como é que se diz?

-Me deixa em paz

-Você não tem modos!

-Tenho, mas não vou gastá-los com você

-Magoou

-Claro que sim – falo rodando os olhos de novo e ele ri, indo até a pia e lava o prato colocando em seguida no escorredor

Subimos e deito na cama. Ele praticamente se joga do meu lado e fecha os olhos.

-Não está com frio? – pergunto me cobrindo

-Se estiver eu abraço você – fala ele e boceja de novo – Boa noite Iza. Sonha comigo

-Pra que?Quer que eu morra durante o sono por acaso?

-Não. Eu sei que você sonha comigo

-Porque acha isso

-Você fala meu nome quando dorme – Droga eu falo dormindo! E ele ouve!

-Jura?

-É, várias vezes

-E o que mais eu falo?

-Que eu sou o cara mais bonitão e gostoso que você já topou

-Sério?Eu devo ter pensado entre os dez caras mais feios que já topei, com certeza você ainda ganha deles

Ele ri e fica deitado de lado, o braço direito por baixo do travesseiro e o outro ao lado, no meio dos lençóis

-Eu sei que você me ama só que você não sabe ainda – fala olhando para mim, os olhos azuis com um sutil brilho arroxeado quase se misturavam com a escuridão

-Eu amo você, mas não é do mesmo jeito

-Eu sei, mas depois você vai descobrir que me ama do mesmo jeito – fala fechando os olhos

-Daisuke... Hum...

-O que?

-Esquece eu te falo depois

Realmente eu tinha muito que falar. Contei a ele apenas parte da verdade sobre mim, ainda tinha muito o que ele precisava saber. Mas posso contar amanhã. Fecho os olhos e durmo sentindo o braço de Daisuke ao redor de minha cintura


	15. Regresso

Abro os olhos e estico o braço sentindo falta de algo. Olho para trás e vejo que não tinha mais ninguém na cama. Escuto um choramingo baixo e sento na cama. O choramingo vira um choro que começa a aumentar o tom. Vou até o canto do quarto onde tinha um berço. Os lençóis se remexiam um pouco, afasto-os e vejo meu filho piscar e olhar para mim

Ele tinha os cabelos branco-prateados e olhos dourados muito inocentes. Tudo nele me lembrava o Inutaisho. O rosto, a cor do cabelo e dos olhos, o nariz altivo, simplesmente tudo. O pego no braço e ele para de chorar e só choramingava baixo. Sento na poltrona e ajeito a camisola para que ele pudesse mamar. Os meses passaram rápido, já havia um ano ou perto disso que estava aqui

Ele para de mamar e segura uma mechinha de meus cabelos com as mãos, sentado no colo.

-Vamos procurar seu padrinho vamos? – pergunto olhando para ele e ele sorri

Levanto-me e desço as escadas. Não havia ninguém na sala então fui pra sala de jantar. O café da manha estava todo em cima da mesa, parecia mais um banquete de tanta coisa que tinha em cima, mas acho que isso foi o que sobrou. Ele também não estava lá.

Sento e pego um pão, Inuyasha estendeu a mão na direção do prato onde estava meu pão e dei a ele um pedaço pequeno. Ele segura e depois coloca na boca, mordisco o pão, pensativa. Daisuke andava saindo demais esses dias, sempre chegava mais tarde que o normal e desaparecia de tempos em tempos pra só voltar dois dias depois. Suspiro.

-Bom isso é problema dele não é. Deve estar namorando alguém – falo sorrindo pra Inuyasha e ele faz uma cara confusa mas depois sorri – A quem quero enganar, estou morrendo de ciúmes – suspiro outra vez – Ele deve estar lá perto do estábulo cavalgando. Vamos procurar ele meu amor?Vamos? – Inuyasha olhava pra mim sorrindo

Levanto e saio da casa, indo pelos fundos a uma área aberta onde havia um enorme cercado e ao lado deste um estábulo meio quadrado num tom de marrom envelhecido com cinco baias das quais 3 estavam ocupadas com cavalos enormes. Vou até a porta enorme e oval do estábulo, empurro-a e fico na porta. Alguns dos cavalos se viraram e olharam em minha direção, mas depois voltaram a comer tranquilamente, exceto um.

Tornado. O maior e mais veloz. Também era o favorito do Daisuke. Vou até a baia dele e coloco a mão sobre o focinho do cavalo. Ele era negro com manchas brancas do joelho pra baixo e no focinho que ia do meio dos olhos a ponta do nariz. Ele bufou quando toquei-o

-Acho que você ainda não gosta muito de mim – falo mais pra mim, mas ele se vira e aproxima o nariz do meu cabelo e bufa novamente fazendo-o ficar desarrumado. Inuyasha levanta as mãos e toca na crina do cavalo. Ele não fez nada, apenas se abaixou e pegou feno numa espécie de retângulo enorme de madeira onde ficava a comida

Ia virar e voltar, mas senti uma mão cobrindo meus olhos. Sorriu

-Já voltou Daisuke?

-Voltei, mas não sou o Daisuke

Estremeci ao reconhecer a voz

-Sentiu saudades Iza?

-O que mais você quer Takemaru?Já tirou tudo de mim

-Nem tudo

Aperto Inuyasha com força nos braços para que ele não o tirasse de perto de mim. Sinto algo metálico e gelado nas costas da blusa. Mesmo que era impossível e apesar de meu corpo estar parecendo uma pedra, um jorro súbito de adrenalina me fez correr. Um disparo acertou em cheio minhas costas quando estava no final do estábulo e caio em cima de um monte de feno.

Inuyasha chorava. Olho-o e vejo que a roupa e parte do rosto estavam com manchas de sangue.

-Shiii – tento dizer sobre os olhos marejados e a enorme dor com a voz mais tranquila que podia – Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem

Não consegui mais manter os olhos abertos e caio na inconsciência

-IZAYOI!

Daisuke?

Abro um pouco os olhos. Um cheiro forte de queimado entrou nas minhas narinas. Ouço os cavalos agitados nas baias relinchando alto, com medo e em seguida o som deles correndo. A dor estava pior do que antes e vi as paredes em chamas rodarem. Uma das colunas que sustentavam as portas das baias caiu em minha perna com um baque e um estalo alto.

Então do nada o peso some. Olho na direção da porta. Realmente devia estar morta ou bem perto disso. Vejo Inutaisho parado a uns três metros de distância olhando-me com espanto e apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo fiquei feliz em ouvir sua voz

-NÃO! IZAYOI!

As paredes rodaram novamente e fechei os olhos esperando pela morte

**------ Flash Back On ------**

-Izayoi abre a porta! – berra Daisuke batendo fortemente na porta

Ele se surpreende quando a porta abre e por ela sai Izayoi correndo em direção de outro quarto no andar de cima

-Mulher onde você está indo? – pergunta correndo para segui-la.

-Vou descobrir tudo sobre você!

-Vai ter que ralar muito para conseguir alguma coisa

-Não importa – grita ela e fecha a porta ao entrar num quarto

-Abre a porta, você não vai achar nada aí dentro – fala batendo

-Arrá.

-O que?

-Você era tão fofinho quando era bebê

-Hu?

O riso dela era quase musical. Daisuke põe a mão no bolso procurando pela chave e não demora muito para encontrá-la. Entra no quarto e vê Izayoi revirando algumas caixas

-Olha a bagunça que você tá fazendo!

-O que é isso? – pergunta levantando um chapéu pontudo de bruxo

-Isso foi de uma festa a fantasia quando eu era da sétima série

-E isso? – pergunta levantando um caderno com a capa cheia de rabiscos

-É um caderno de lembranças. Todos da escola assinaram e tem fotos dos meus colegas

Izayoi passa as folhas rápido demais para estar lendo alguma coisa. Então se vira para outra caixa e começa a tirar tudo de dentro sempre perguntando o que encontrava. Daisuke sentou-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas

-Cansou? – pergunta Daisuke depois que Izayoi mostrou uma apostila rasgada

-Nem um pouco – ela se levanta e vai olhar outras duas caixas que havia no quarto

-Sério, qual é a graça disso?

-Bom, você sabe sobre mim então quero saber sobre você e como sei que não vai contar vou descobrir

-Ainda não vejo graça nisso

Ela sorri e junta tudo guardando de volta nas caixas

-Anda vamos andar um pouco. Não vim aqui pra derreter dentro dessa casa – fala e levanta-se segurando a mão de Izayoi e saem. A casa foi ficando para trás enquanto eles andavam pela areia da praia

-Responde, porque tem tanta coisa sua aqui?

-Eu morava aqui com meus pais

-Hum... E o que aconteceu?

-Bom, eu fui para o centro e meus pais viajaram então nunca mais voltei pra cá

-E porque me trouxe aqui?

-Achei que fosse gostar daqui – responde dando de ombros

-Eu gosto – responde sorrindo

-Que bom – responde e sorri também

-Daisuke?

-Hum?

-Porque seus pais viajaram? – ele riu

-Bom, eles decidiram fazer meio que uma segunda lua de mel e como eu já estava trabalhando e tudo mais eles me deixaram aqui

-Ah – responde simplesmente e continuam andando calados

Eles param e Daisuke apontou para um cais com um iate. Eles vão até ele e entram

-É seu? – pergunta Izayoi

-Claro

-Você sabe pilotar?

-Eu tenho um barco, a idéia é que eu saiba né

-Talvez

Ele sorri e vai para a proa do barco onde havia três espreguiçadeiras e uma piscina redonda no meio

-Aqui é legal – fala Izayoi seguindo ele e olhando. Ela olha para a piscina, as espreguiçadeiras e senta-se numa delas

Daisuke dá de ombros e vai até a beira da proa onde uma pequena armação de metal fazia o que parecia uma pequena cerca e senta-se nela

-O que está fazendo?

-Vem aqui

Izayoi anda até lá e se apóia na armação de metal. Um vento suave passa por seu rosto e o cheiro de maresia entra em suas narinas. Daisuke desabotoa a camisa e dá pra Izayoi

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ele não esperou um segundo. Ficou em pé na armação de metal e lançou para frente num mergulho de fazer inveja a qualquer bom nadador. Demorou uns trinta segundos para ele subir de volta

-Mergulha aqui – diz ele e acena chamando ela

-Se você não sabe estou só com essa roupa – aponta para o short que chegava até metade da coxa e uma regata branca, mal era possível notar a barriga por causa das poucas semanas

-E daí? Tem outras roupas suas lá na casa. Anda mergulha

Ela se senta na armação de metal tocando com a ponta dos pés o mais próximo do piso do barco que conseguiu e se joga para frente caindo na água. Estava numa temperatura agradável para ficar na água. Sobe depois de apenas alguns segundos puxando o cabelo para trás

-Nada mal – fala Daisuke sorrindo

-Hahahaha. Você também. Mas não sabia que era tão fundo

-Não parece, mas tem mais ou menos uns 3 metros daqui pro chão

-Que legal – ele ri e nada até o cais – Me espera – fala ao ver ele se levantando e sentando no cais

-Vem, quero te mostrar outras coisas daqui

**----- Flash Back Off -----**

Meus olhos se abriram para uma luz branca muito forte. Havia um bipe incômodo vindo do meu lado e ouvi um zumbido vindo de algum lugar um pouco mais longe. Morrer não deveria ser tão incômodo assim. À medida que meus olhos se acostumaram com a luz pude reconhecer lâmpadas e que estava num lugar branco

-Izayoi? – forço meus olhos a irem na direção da voz – Iza tudo bem?

-Não – vejo-o sorri levemente e estende a mão para tocar meu rosto, mas mal senti seu toque – O que aconteceu Daisuke?

-Foi por pouco. Quando cheguei o estábulo estava pegando fogo e fui tentar entrar, mas a porta estava trancada. Quando consegui entrar você mal estava respirando. Um dos vizinhos ligou para os bombeiros e eles te trouxeram pra cá. Você perdeu muito sangue e quebrou as perna e algumas costelas, mas nenhum órgão vital foi atingido. Ele queria que você sangrasse até a morte

A raiva que ele sentia ao falar a última frase era quase palpável. Ele realmente queria encontrar o Takemaru. Senti um tremor percorrer meu corpo ao pensar nisso

-Inuyasha?Cadê meu filho? – ia tentar me levantar, mas doeu demais quando tentei me mexer e gemi de dor

-Calminha – ele segura meus ombros com delicadeza e me empurra – Ele está bem, não sofreu nenhum ferimento grave, mas ainda usa alguns aparelhos porque inalou muita fumaça – respiro fundo ao ouvir aquilo e novamente doeu – Tudo bem? – pergunta vendo a dor no meu rosto

-Quase

-Tente não se mexer muito

-Certo

Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e afagou minha bochecha com o polegar

-Você me deixou preocupado

-Desculpe – falo fechando os olhos

-Achei que te perderia

-Desculpe

Ouço ele suspirar e abro os olhos

-Se eu não tivesse saído isso não teria acontecido

-Ele iria matar você

-Antes eu que você

-Não

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo indeterminado, mas uma enfermeira entrou e aplicou um medicamento num dos tubos e dormi enquanto olhava para aqueles olhos arroxeados

_**Calminha gente eu ainda estou viva pra desprazer de muitos que querem me matar**_

_**Hehehehe**_

_**Demoro esse mais o próximo vai sair o mais rápido possível**_

_**Pr favor entendam meu lado de escritora ç.ç**_


	16. Regresso Versão Daisuke

Capítulo 16 – Regresso °Versão Daisuke°

A idéia era que eu saísse logo para voltar o mais rápido possível, mas não tinha a menor vontade de sair. Estava no meu cantinho feliz. Izayoi se mexe na cama, encostando a cabeça no meu peito e passa o braço pela minha cintura. Abraço-a com o rosto perto dos seus cabelos.

Dou-lhe um beijo na testa e me solto dos seus braços. Ela se remexe um pouco, mas não acordar. Tomo um banho quente, visto jeans, camiseta e ponho uma jaqueta por cima. Olho novamente para Izayoi. Provavelmente nunca mais falaria comigo quando soubesse da verdade.

Vou até o quarto dela e no berço que ficava no canto do quarto, Inuyasha ressonava tranquilo. O seguro no braço e sento na poltrona. Ele abre os olhos preguiçosamente, observando ao redor e ao ver-me sorri.

-Sem querer incomodar, mas eu tinha que acordar você ou você acabaria acordando a Izayoi antes do tempo necessário e eu não preciso disso – falo e ele segura minha mão como se tentasse ver algum padrão nas linhas da palma.

Brinco com ele mais ou menos uma hora até que ele começa a demonstrar cansaço. Deito-o no berço quando percebo que ele dormia profundamente. Isso me daria algum tempo a mais.

Vou até a garagem e entro no Vanquish. Seria rápido, voltaria antes que ela acordasse. Dirigi até um restaurante no centro comercial, normalmente era muito movimentado, mas não num domingo as seis da manha. Sento numa das mesas no canto afastado e peço um café.

Algumas pessoas começam a entrar, conversando animadas sobre alguma coisa a qual não dei atenção. Uma das garçonetes me trouxe o café. Tomei um gole distraído olhando pelas enormes janelas de vidro.

-Você é o Asakura? – pergunta uma voz grave ao meu lado, viro-me e encaro o homem

-Sim, e você deve ser o Inutaisho

Ele confirma com um movimento da cabeça. Izayoi tinha razão, o filho dela era a cara do pai. Ele tinha olhos dourados, cabelos longos e prateados presos no alto, a postura altiva que era apenas mais destacada pela roupa, ele também tinha dois traços arroxeados um em cada lado do rosto. Hum.. Um youkai, já havia visto alguns antes. Mas o que me chamou mais a atenção foram os círculos arroxeados ao redor dos olhos; ele não devia dormir bem a dias.

-Sente-se.

Ele senta a minha frente e me fita, os olhos dele eram estranhos quase felinos e pareciam ler através da minha mente, deixou uma das mãos sobre a mesa.

-Como ela está? – pergunta finalmente

-Está bem ainda deve estar dormindo

-O que aconteceu com ela?

-Bom o Takemaru tentou matá-la, mas ela fugiu a tempo e acabei encontrando-a desmaiada numa rua. Cuidei dela e ela ficou melhor e se cuidou bem ao saber que esperava um filho seu – ele franziu a testa e continuo: - Ele nasceu a alguns meses e ela deu a ele o nome de Inuyasha, disse que era pra se lembrar de você.

-Foi o nome que combinamos caso ela tivesse um filho – fala ele olhando pela janela com o olhar perdido – Parece até que foi ontem quando conversamos sobre o nosso futuro.

-Ela disse que havia matado você, como ainda está aqui?

-Bom, sabia que era a Izayoi quem estava procurando porque num descuido ela deixou uma digital no criado mudo, então pedi pra ela trabalhar em minha casa. No corredor do lado direito havia uma equipe preparada para qualquer emergência que monitorava desde a casa até o térreo. Depois que ela entrou no elevador, a equipe entrou e me socorreu da melhor maneira possível para que chegasse vivo ao hospital.

-Você já estava preparado para que ela matasse você

-Sim, mas tinha esperança que ela desistisse – ele balança a cabeça para os lados e depois me olha diretamente – Disse que podia ajudá-la a encontrar a irmã, mas ela tinha medo de Takemaru – o queixo dele endurece e vi sua mão se fechar em punho.

-Ainda tem – corrijo ao me lembrar de como ela ficava agoniada a noite – Ele ainda está aqui em Nemuro e aposto que está atrás dela.

-Onde...?

-Ela está na minha case. Se alguém entrar ou sair... – tiro o celular do bolso e coloco a altura do rosto – Eu irei saber.

-Modificação?

-Sim. Uma grande amiga trabalha com eletrônica e derivados. Tatsuhi projetou todo o sistema de segurança da casa do portão ao estábulo. Nem mesmo uma pulga pode entrar sem eu ser avisado. Indetectável e completamente infalível.

-Interessante.

-Escute, procurei você apenas porque sei que ela ainda ama você. Mesmo que você não sinta nada por ela, achei que devia saber disso, afinal ela ainda é sua esposa...

-Eu a amo. Demais... Quero falar com ela.

-Venha vou lhe levar – falo levantando-me e vou até o carro.

Antes de sequer tocar na porta um bipe alto e rápido sai do celular.

-Droga! – entro depressa no carro

Inutaisho já estava dentro do carro e liguei já pisando fundo no acelerador. Mesmo na maior velocidade levaria 20 minutos para chegar. O telefone toca e atendo-o enquanto fazia uma curva em U a 180 km/h

-Você está bem?

-Quem entrou Taty?

-Não o conheço, provavelmente um homem.

-Avise a polícia.

-Me ligue depois – fala ela desligando. Jogo o celular em cima do painel. Estava agora na metade do caminho, onde o movimento era maior.

-Por ali – fala Inutaisho – A principal está muito cheia a essa hora.

Dou uma virada brusca na direção onde ele apontou passando a centímetros de uma parede. A rua levou a uma praça e dei uma volta em L ao passar por um parquinho. A ruela levou a principal novamente, mas após o mar de carros que se congestionavam. Desvio de vários carros na maior velocidade que posso.

O celular começa a bipar e piscar mais rápido e mais alto. Inutaisho o pega e arregala os olhos; vira a tela na minha direção e no meio estava escrito em letras grandes "FOGO-E". E. Estábulos. Faço outra curva passando perto demais de algumas crianças que estavam atravessando a rua. Já dava pra ver minha casa no fim da rua. O telefone tocou e atendo.

-Saiu – trinco os dentes ao ouvir Tatsuhi – Chamei a polícia e os bombeiros.

-Quero uma foto.

-Não sei se consigo.

-Tudo bem. Abra a entrada – ela desliga e acelero a medida que chego mais perto do portão de entrada, o qual abre as portas e entro a 179 km/h indo direto para a parte de trás onde estavam as baias.

O fogo já estava alto e consumia boa parte da madeira. Saio do carro num salto.

-IZAYOI !

Dava para ouvir os cavalos relinchando assustados e no meio desse som um choro de bebê.

-IZAYOI !!

Corro até a entrada e começo a chutá-la. Inutaisho dá alguns chutes nas dobradiças e as portas caem. Os cavalos disparam a toda velocidade passando por mim, indo para longe do estábulo em chamas, e entro assim que todos passam. Izayoi estava desmaiada em cima de um monte de feno, as roupas manchadas de sangue seco que também formava uma pequena poça no chão.

-Não Izayoi! – Inutaisho corre até ela, tirando uma das colunas de cima de suas pernas – Izayoi! Izayoi! – ele começa a dar leves tapinhas em seu rosto para que ela acordasse, mas ela não reagia.

-Temos que tirá-la daqui, não dá pra esperar.

Um pedaço do teto cai entre mim e eles. Ele segura Izayoi nos braços e noto que ela tinha o filho junto dela, também manchado de sangue.

-Não dá pra passar, vou aqui por trás.

Vejo-o dar a volta e sair por uma porta na lateral direita. Saio também, tossindo por causa da fumaça e vejo-o correr até uma ambulância. Olho a confusão ao redor.

Os bombeiros tentavam em vão apagar o fogo, o estábulo já estava perdido. Alguns policiais entravam na casa e saiam indo para o terreno, deviam estar tentando saber qual era a causa do incêndio. Corro até a ambulância onde ela estava recebendo um tratamento rápido para que chegasse ao hospital, entrando e me sento ao lado da maca onde ela estava.

-Pressão arterial diminuindo – fala algum deles que estava lá. Não notei quem era.

-Ela inalou muita fumaça, vai precisar de uma máquina para respirar assim como o bebê. E também perdeu muito sangue, temos que fazer uma transfusão urgente.

A ambulância fecha as portas e sai pelas ruas. Ainda pude ver Inutaisho dando ordens provavelmente ao policias que estavam lá e depois olhar para a ambulância. Segurei a mão dela tentando talvez não machucá-la com esse toque, estava ficando gelada. Não me concentrei em nada no caminho fora em sentir seu pulso que também era visível pelo monitor do aparelho que estava atrás da maca.

Quando chegamos mandaram-me esperar numa sala. A sala de espera era branca demais; as paredes, o sofá que estava no lado direito, as persianas que estavam perto da janela na minha frente, o corredor largo que seguia pelo lado direito uns 3 passos de distância a frente do sofá. Encostei-me a parede de braços cruzados e fiquei olhando para o longo corredor. Inutaisho aparece por outro que havia não muito longe da persiana andando apressadamente.

-Cadê ela?

-Sala de cirurgia.

-Está muito ruim?

-Queimaduras na perna, ossos quebrados. O principal problema é que ela perdeu muito sangue e deve ter respirado muita fumaça pelo tempo que demorei pra chegar – cerro os punhos com força – Inuyasha não está muito ferido, mas também inspirou muita fumaça, mas deve ficar bem mais rápido. Os melhores médicos que conheço estão cuidando deles. Se me dá licença, tenho que fazer uma ligação.

Vou até o canto da sala perto da janela com as persianas, e pego o celular, ligando para o número 2 da discagem rápida.

-Dá pra você me explicar o que está acontecendo ou por acaso quer que eu adivinhe?

-Taty calma – tento dizer, mas ela começa a gritar enquanto falava meu nome junto com alguns palavrões em russo. Não a culpava, devia estar preocupada.

-E pensar que você me convenceu a fazer aquele sistema de segurança. Você é um estúpido!

-Acabou?

-Não! Poxa Daisuke você me deixou preocupada sabia? Pouco me importa que história você invente, estou voltando pro Japão agora mesmo! – escuto ela inspirar fundo por três vezes – Pronto, agora acabei

-Obrigado. Agora escute, por favor. Eu estou no hospital agora e...

-HOSPITAL? - a voz dela se eleva uns bons dois oitavos

-Calminha, estou em perfeita saúde. Respira bem fundo – escuto ela inspirar mais lenta e profundamente que antes.

-Então porque está num hospital? – a voz dela saiu grossa e entre cortada com se ela estivesse com os dentes trincados.

-Escuta isso é uma longa história que eu não posso contar agora. Estou bem – falei a última frase bem devagar – Olha você não precisa voltar, realmente estou bem.

-Tarde demais vou pegar o avião.

-Você não...

-Acredito em você, mas teria que ir de qualquer jeito para ajeitar esse sistema então irei logo. E quando eu chegar você vai me contar tudo tintim por tintim.

Eu ia dizer pra ela cancelar o vôo, mas a ligação foi encerrada. Droga, isso me daria alguma dor de cabeça. Volto para a sala e sentei no sofá. Tentei imaginar a reação de Tatsuhi quando contasse, provavelmente, ela daria um piti e começaria a quebrar o que encontrasse pela frente. Suspiro e depois sorriu. Levaria algum tempo para que ela me encontrasse ao menos isso.

Não dava pra saber quanto tempo havia passado. Num instante o céu estava claro e límpido, no outro já era noite e pude ver as estrelas brilhantes através das persianas. Volto para casa, tomo um banho, visto uma roupa limpa e volto. Comi rápido no refeitório do hospital e volto para o 3° andar, Inutaisho ainda estava lá.

-Agora que você chegou, eu vou – fala ele se levantando – Por favor, me avise se acontecer qualquer coisa.

-Ligarei se for preciso, não se preocupe.

-Ficará aqui o resto da noite?

-Sim.

-Tudo bem. A cirurgia não deve demorar a acabar, estão lá dentro a horas.

-Talvez – olho na direção do corredor da UTI.

Sento-me no sofá, não consegui cochilar nem ao menos 5 minutos devido à preocupação. Passava das 2 da manhã quando um dos médicos veio falar comigo.

-Você é parente dela?

-Meio irmão – respondo automaticamente – Como ela está?

-Estável no momento. Os ossos foram devidamente imobilizados, ela recebeu diversas transfusões pra recuperar o sangue que perdeu, as queimaduras estão tratadas e não vão deixar marcas, mas ela está respirando por uma máquina. Por acaso vocês foram assaltados?

-Não tenho certeza, não estava em casa nesse momento.

-Hum... A bala também foi retirada, não causou dano em nenhum órgão vital, mas foi por isso que ela perdeu tanto sangue.

-E o bebê?

-Está bem, apenas com alguns ferimentos leves, receberá alta esta semana provavelmente.

-Eu posso ver ela?

-Acho que você devia ter uma boa noite de sono primeiro, devia tentar dormir. Ela está no quarto 538 e o bebê na ala infantil do hospital.

-Obrigado.

Andei pelos corredores, passando na ala infantil antes só para ter certeza de que Inuyasha estava bem. Dava pra ver que ele tinha uma máquina no rosto, mas parecia bem, não estava muito machucado e dormia tranquilo. Voltei pelos mesmos corredores de antes, mas no penúltimo virei à direita e encontrei o quarto. Entrei em silêncio, encostando a porta em seguida. Uma onda terrível de culpa me atingiu ao vê-la.

Ela estava com a perna direita engessada, a outra estava com talas assim como em alguns lugares dos braços, no tórax e na cabeça, dando a volta por sua testa. Ainda continuava pálida apesar das transfusões e parecia mais quebradiça do que nunca. Ando até ela e toquei de leve seu rosto com o indicador, ela ainda estava gelada.

Vou até uma cama na parede em frente à janela, do lado direito da cama de Izayoi, e sento tirando o celular do bolso. Digito uma mensagem para Inutaisho dizendo que ela estava bem e deito colocando o braço por cima dos olhos.

Sinto uma mão mexendo em meus cabelos. Estranho, quem poderia ser? Abro os olhos e vejo um par de olhos cor de safira, emoldurados num rosto de ângulos delicados, os cabelos vermelhos num corte de lua minguante chegavam até o ombro.

-O-oh.

-Boa noite – a voz era como delicada e suave, até demais nesse momento.

-Você ainda devia estar no avião, mal se passaram cinco minutos – sinto minhas sobrancelhas se unindo, ela toca com a ponta do indicador na minha testa.

-Você está dormindo a 3 horas.

-Três horas? – sento rápido demais, e minha cabeça roda um pouco.

-Talvez um pouco mais, desde que cheguei você estava dormindo.

-Como me achou? E como chegou aqui tão rápido?

-Seu celular tem um GPS que eu fiz questão de colocar e você devia saber que trabalho para a empresa que desenvolve os aviões mais rápidos do mundo. Não foi difícil achar um pra me trazer até aqui.

-Mas que droga. Eu achei que você só chegaria hoje à noite – faço uma cara decepcionada

-Aposto que você planejava sair da cidade a tempo de não vir me ver. Mas de qualquer forma não adiantaria, eu encontraria você – ela sorri talvez imaginando a cena.

-Aposto que quer falar comigo.

-Quero, mas não aqui. Podemos ir para a sua casa?

-Tudo bem – ela se levanta e sai da sala. Levanto e vou até a porta, mas antes de fechar dou mais uma olhada em Izayoi e continuo andando seguindo Tatsuhi até a garagem – Eu dirijo ok – a fala entrando no banco do motorista da Honda SNX preta.

Eu devia estar parecendo um zumbi quando entrei no carro. Não conversamos no caminho, isso era mal, ela não costumava ficar muito tempo calada mesmo que só cantarolasse alguma música boba. Fiquei olhando o céu ficar com uma cor mais azul e o sol estava um pouco mais alto. Quando ela entrou na garagem ouvi um arfar de surpresa.

-Ai não! Não, não, não! – ela choraminga e vira-se pra mim com os olhos em fúria – Daisuke - ela pronuncia cada letra com uma raiva incontida

-Hum?

-O. Que. Você. Fez. Com. O. Meu. Bebê?

-Como assim?

-Cadê minha Ferrari?! – explodiu ela.

-Ah isso – falo e bocejo – Ela teve uma vida muito longa. Dei pro ferro velho.

-FERRO VELHO? – a voz dela subiu 4 oitavas – Ah não! Meu bebê!

-Eu te dou outro – falo abrindo a porta e saio do carro.

-Não, quero o meu.

-Você parece uma criança – entro por uma porta na garagem que era conectada a cozinha.

-Você vende meu carro lindo e maravilhoso sem me falar e eu sou a criança? Oras, ponha-se no seu lugar.

-Eu estou no meu lugar, seu carro não estava.

Ela bufa irritada e senta-se à mesa colocando os pés na cadeira, só agora noto que ela usava jeans com uma regata branca e um tênis cinza escuro. Encosto-me ao balcão da cozinha de braços cruzadas. Ela bufa novamente e se vira, me dando as costas.

-Taty.

-Se dane.

-Desculpe por vender sua Ferrari.

-Não desculpo.

-Eu compro outra pra você.

-Não quero.

-Então o que você quer? – ela se vira com uma expressão confusa e desconfiada, depois sorri longamente dizendo:

-Brigadeiro.

-Bri...? – começo a rir e ela ri também – Ok, eu faço brigadeiro pra você.

-Oba – ela bate palmas sorrindo.

-Depois que você jantar – ela faz um "Ah" magoado e me olha tristonha.

-Eu não quero jantar.

-Você está praticamente pele e osso. - gesticulo na direção de seu corpo perfeito de super modelo - O que andou comendo em Manhattan?

-Não tenho muito tempo para comer ou dormir. Saio muito cedo e volto super tarde, normalmente como num lugar qualquer e... Ei, o que você está olhando aí?

-Fazendo um jantar pra você. Não acredito que alguém que come tanto deixa de comer assim tão rápido – começo a mexer na geladeira e no armário pra tentar achar alguma coisa pra comer – Vai acabar ficando desnutrida Taty – vejo-a mostrar a língua e sorriu.

Preparo uns sanduíches com tanta coisa dentro que me perguntei se daria pra morder, depois faço uma vitamina de frutas. Vou até o armário e pego um copo que normalmente estava aqui para o caso dela vir.

-Esse copo é uma falta de educação. Porque ainda guarda isso?

-Por sua causa – falo colocando a vitamina no copo e estendo pra ela – Toma.

-Você está louco se acha que eu consigo tomar tudo isso.

-Apenas beba Taty, não vai matar – coloco o copo nas mãos dela e ela segura como se tivesse com algo em chamas na mão.

-Aqui tem uns 750 ml pra num dizer mais – fala ela apontando para dentro do copo. Ok, realmente tinha 750 ml, mas ela sempre tomava isso tudo e comia uns 10 sanduíches e não engordava uma grama sequer.

-Cale a boca e beba.

-Não.

-Então vamos fazer o seguinte, você bebe metade e eu bebo a outra metade. Parece bom? – ela faz um beicinho – Vamos, eu sei que pelo menos metade você toma.

-Ok, mas você vai me contar toda a verdade agora, certo?

-Parece razoável.

Ela sorri e mordisca um dos sanduíches, se podiam ser chamados assim, e senta em posição de lótus em cima da mesa. Sento na cadeira em frente a ela, e desenho formas curva na mesa com a ponta do dedo.

-Como posso começar?

-Que tal pelo começo? Quando vocês se conheceram, como foi, etc e etc.

-Lembra ano passado, quando você veio me visitar e eu te levei pro aeroporto?

-Estava chovendo tanto – comenta vagamente.

-Estava mesmo. Bom, eu tinha parado num daqueles barzinhos pra esperar a chuva passar, como não dava trégua eu fui embora. Mas na hora que eu estava na atravessando a rua para chegar até o carro vi alguém correndo e depois caiu. Pensei que tinha tropeçado, mas como não se levantava fui ver quem era e se queria ajuda. Quando cheguei mais perto deu pra ver o sangue. Do nada me senti obrigado a ajudar, como se devesse isso.

Continuo a contar o mais detalhadamente possível e evitando citar muitos nomes, tendo que lembrá-la de beber de vez em quando. Contei quando viramos amigos, quando percebi que estava apaixonado por ela – Taty fez uma carranca feia quando ouviu isso – quando comecei a investigar o passado dela e descobri que Inutaisho estava vivo até o momento que fui me encontrar com ele e ocorreu o incêndio.

-Uau – fala ela. Olho pro copo rapidamente, estava completamente vazio e eu não encostei nele fora o momento que coloquei a vitamina – Aquele marido dela, foi esperto.

-Acha?

-Acho. Imagina, se tipo seu nome fosse Ysume Daisuke, mas você é conhecido como Asakura Daisuke, ninguém jamais encontraria registros sobre você porque é um nome falso. É genial.

-Hum... – coloca a mão no prato e tiro do sanduíche, o terceiro sanduíche, uma fatia de queijo mussarela e coloco na boca de uma vez.

-Vai ficar engasgado.

-E daí?

Dei de ombros, indiferente. Minha cabeça começou a doer, talvez pelas poucas horas de sono. O que eu mais queria era dormir.

-Minhas roupas estão na gaveta ainda?

-Sim, no lugar de sempre – respondo passando a ponta dos dedos nas têmporas.

-Vou tomar banho ok, acho que preciso dormir e você também moço.

-Uhum.

Ela sai de cima da mesa se esticando um pouco e depois sobe as escadas. Levanto-me com pouca disposição e vou atrás dela. Quando entro no quarto escuto o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Jogo-me em cima da cama caindo com o rosto no travesseiro. Depois de uns quatro minutos escuto a porta abrir.

-Ainda está fedendo Taty.

-Deve estar sentindo seu próprio cheiro.

-Eu não sou fedorento.

-Claro que é.

-Ridícula – levanto e vejo-a enrolada numa toalha (minha toalha) – Agora que você saiu eu vou tomar banho.

-Vá mesmo quem sabe essa catinga sai.

Entro no banheiro. A água estava quente, me deixou com ainda mais sono do que já estava. Taty entra no banheiro e coloca a toalha num gancho, ainda bem que havia uma camada grossa de vidro entre nós, não gostaria que ela me visse nu. Saio e ela estava deitada com um travesseiro sobre o rosto.

-Taty.

-Me esquece.

-Que estranho. Seu humor devia estar melhor. Você está bem alimentada, limpa, num lugar que conhece com alguém que conhece. Porque o mau humor? – ela não responde. Visto-me e deito ao lado dela colocando a cabeça em seu ombro – Você não respondeu minha pergunta – puxo o travesseiro do seu rosto e ela olhava para o teto.

-Porque você ama mais ela do que eu?

-Taty eu amo você. Você é a dona do meu coração sempre foi e sempre será – respondo contornando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

-Então ela é o que para você?

Que tal uma desviada básica de assunto?

-Taty eu não acredito que está com ciúmes – falo sorrindo tão largamente que não sabia se o sorriso caberia no meu rosto, ela sorri amarelo e suspira mexendo nos meus cabelos da nuca com a ponta das unhas.

-Não gosto da idéia de que você gosta de alguém mais do que de mim.

-Dela ou de qualquer uma?

-De qualquer uma. Feliz?

-Bastante.

-Daisuke – fala ela olhando-me ao mesmo tempo com ternura e preocupação – Você é tudo que me restou, não quero perder você.

-Você jamais vai me perder, sou completamente seu. Você sabe disso – ela sorri levemente e pisca demoradamente – Durma, você precisa.

-Você também.

-Acho que nós dois não vamos a lugar algum durante umas boas horas. Durma bem – fecho os olhos e escuto naquele silêncio nossos corações baterem juntos num mesmo compasso, e cai na inconsciência por esse som.


	17. Porque ela?

Capítulo 17 – Porque ela?

Porque ele tinha que dar tanta atenção logo a ela? Ok, eu havia saído do hospital há duas horas e estava louca para ter meu filho nos braços novamente e quando chego lá estava ele todo sorrisos, mas não para mim. Estava brincando com uma moça ruiva, que, aliás, eu nem fazia idéia de quem é, e só me deu atenção quando me viu entrando com o Daisuke

Quando ele finalmente me viu, se esticou na minha direção com os braços estendidos e as mãozinhas se abrindo e fechando. Pego-o nos braços me sentando no sofá e ele senta no meu colo, olhando a minha perna. Estava completamente imobilizada pelo gesso e a outra ainda tinha algumas talas. Depois ele se vira para mim olhando-me confuso

-Eu me machuquei amor – falo puxando a franja desarrumada dele para trás – Mas vou ficar boa logo, logo

Ele encosta a cabeça em meu peito e passa os bracinhos ao meu redor, me abraçando. Abraço-o com força. Era tão bom voltar a sentir seu corpo quente em meus braços, onde eu tinha certeza de que nada podia tirá-lo daqui

Vejo aquela garota ir andando, se alguém podia chamar aquilo de andar ela parecia estar dançando de tão graciosa, até a cozinha e parar em frente à Daisuke. Ele sorri pra ela e se abraçam. Hum... Devia ser com ela que ele se encontrava quando saia. Olho-a de cima a baixo. Até que ela é bonitinha... A quem quero enganar, ela parece uma super modelo daquelas de capa de revista internacional que você tem que ficar horas tentando achar algum defeito na aparência

Os cabelos de um vermelho chamativo tinham um corte de lua minguante que destacava muito o rosto, olhos azuis safira brilhantes, lábios cheios, pele clara quase no mesmo tom da dele apenas um pouco mais rosada, o corpo era modelado, com cintura bem feita, seios fartos e pernas grossas. Realmente ela parecia uma super modelo

-Iza, essa é a Tatsuhi – fala Daisuke sentando ao meu lado e ela senta do lado dele – Taty, essa é a Izayoi

-Oi – fala ela sorrindo. A voz dela era melodiosa e suave

-Oi – falo e forço um sorriso. Não sei o que deu em mim, eu mal a conhecia, mas não gostei dela

-Bom, as apresentações já estão feitas então agora eu vou comer – fala e volta para a cozinha. Escuto-o mexendo no armário e depois a geladeira abrindo e fechando. Ela se senta ao meu lado e Inuyasha segura uma das mãos delas brincando

-Ham... Você é modelo? – pergunto, sem me conter. Se bem que estava na cara que ela É modelo

-Não, sou técnica em tudo relacionado a sistemas mecânicos, elétricos, eletrônicos e digitais

-É que... Sei lá, você parece ser modelo – ela ri

-Eu não sou porque ele – ela desata o tênis e joga dentro da cozinha onde escuto um 'Epa!' – Não me deixou.

-Claro que não – responde Daisuke aparecendo com o tênis que ela jogou e atira nos pés dela, que ela levantou antes de bater sorrindo – Você têm namorados demais sem ser modelo, imagine sendo

-Chato – fala mostrando a língua e ele vira as costas

À noite depois do jantar, Tatsuhi se ofereceu para cuidar de Inuyasha e ele foi com ela todo feliz, acho que só faltava pular. Continuo acompanhando-os com os olhos até que ela some de vista ao virar a direita depois de subir as escadas

-Ela não fará nada com ele Iza – fala Daisuke e viro-me o vendo mexer no aparelho de som, uma taça de vinho na mão esquerda

-Eu sei só não me acostumei que ele vá com ela tão fácil

-Ela cuida dele desde que ele saiu do hospital. Acho que é meio normal, mas ele ainda ama você - uma música começa a tocar baixinho e suave; ele põe o copo em cima do som – Dança comigo?

-Claro, mas... – olho para minha perna engessada

Ele apena sorri e se aproxima, me ajudando a ficar de pé. Põe as mãos na minha cintura e passo as minhas ao redor do seu pescoço. Não dançávamos exatamente, apenas nos balançávamos levemente

-Viu dá pra dançar com a perna engessada – fala ele sorrindo, mas não chegou aos olhos. Ele parecia tenso

-Se chama isso de dançar

-Iza eu tenho que te contar uma coisa – o rosto dele fica mais sério – Não vou pedir que para não fique com raiva porque sei que vai ficar

-Pode falar

-Bom, sem nenhum rodeio, seu marido está vivo

-O... O que? Que brincadeira é essa? – meus braços caem e dou um passo atrás. Ele não podia... Não tinha como, mesmo que alguém pedisse ajuda... Afasto-me dele, uma das mãos na boca

-É verdade, eu acabei encontrando ele quando procurava pelo seu bebê. Achei que devia ter me enganado, mas quando nos encontramos ele disse que te conhecia, falou tudo

-... Ele... – dou outro passo atrás e caio sentada no sofá. Sinto meus olhos se encherem d'água. Daisuke dá um passo vacilante, talvez pensando se devia se aproximar mais

-Ele estava aqui no incêndio, ia te ver no hospital todos os dias e vinha aqui ficar com o Inuyasha depois que ele levou alta

-Por quê? – pergunto sentindo as lágrimas descerem livremente – Porque não me contou antes?

-Eu tinha que saber se era ele mesmo, se ele iria voltar pra você. Não queria te dar falsas esperanças e você acabar ficando em depressão

Em parte o que ele disse era verdade, mas a raiva que eu tinha agora dominava, mas do que a compreensão. Eu não queria estar aqui, não queria vê-lo

-Eu devia ter contado isso antes, mas...

-EU TE ODEIO DAISUKE! – grito levantando-me e subo as escadas o mais rápido que posso. Tranco a porta e encosto-me nela; minhas pernas fraquejaram e minhas costas deslizam pela porta à medida que eu caia sentada no chão. Abraço minhas pernas chorando

Narração Tatsuhi

Havia acabado de colocar Inuyasha pra dormir quando ouvi passos, rápidos, mas interrompidos e segundos depois uma porta batendo violentamente. Verifiquei Inuyasha mais uma vez, dormia profundamente na minha cama de casal entre dois travesseiros enormes

Desço as escadas depressa e ao chegar na sala encontro Daisuke em pé perto da janela, segurava uma taça de vinho quase vazia com a mão esquerda e passava a ponta dos dedos da outra mão pelas bordas da taça. Aproximo-me e ponho a mão em seu ombro

-Sabia que isso aconteceria – fala ele ainda olhando pela janela e bebe o que tinha na taça num gole

-Dai...

-E acho que agora ela vai embora e acaba tudo

Viro-o de frente pra mim e o abraço. Queria ao menos suavizar a dor que ele sentia

-Não fique assim – ponho a palma da mão em seu rosto, nunca havia visto tanta tristeza naqueles olhos – Ela ainda vai te perdoar, talvez não hoje nem amanhã, mas um dia irá – ele sorri levemente

-Obrigado – ele passa os braços ao meu redor, envolvendo minha cintura

-De nada

-Vou dormir – fala abruptamente e segura meu queixo com uma das mãos e dá um beijo em minha testa – Boa noite

-Boa noite – respondo deixando meus braços caírem ao lado do corpo

Ele coloca a taça em cima do som e sobe as escadas. Isso não pode ficar assim, não vai. Subi um tempo depois dele e entrei no meu quarto. Inuyasha ainda dormia. Seguro-o com delicadeza nos braços, apoiando-o no lado esquerdo e vou até o quarto do lado esquerdo do corredor. Dou duas batidas leves na porta

-Izayoi? – ela abre a porta, estava com os olhos vermelhos e as faces molhadas – Ele acabou de dormir. Posso colocá-lo no berço?

-Pode sim, entra – a voz dela estava embargada. Ela deu um passo para o lado e entro.

O quarto dela não é muito diferente do meu, exceto por uns toques aqui e ali e claro o berço. Coloco Inuyasha no berço e cubro-o. Izayoi estava sentada na cama, podia sentir seus olhos sobre mim

-Posso te perguntar algo Izayoi? Não é da minha conta e não precisa responder se não quiser

-Pergunte

-Bom... Que castigo você vai dar ao Daisuke? – perguntei fingindo arrumar o lençol de Inuyasha

-Como assim? – me viro e vejo-a com os olhos levemente estreitados. Sento ao seu lado na cama

-Bom... Eu não sei bem o porque mas você e o Daisuke brigaram não é? – ela confirma com a cabeça – E eu tenho quase certeza de que é algo que ele fez ou disse

-Como você sabe?

-A gente se conhece desde pirralhos, e eu sei melhor do que ninguém algumas manias terríveis que ele tem como a de achar que fez algo certo e depois levar um toco. Ele sempre fazia isso comigo e eu meio que castigava ele. Podia ser qualquer coisa, quebrar algum brinquedo, ignorá-lo

-Porque você fazia isso?

-Pra ele aprender que não pode controlar a vida de outras pessoas. Era bem útil, ele ficava um bom tempo quietinho no canto dele. Por isso quero saber se você vai fazer algo

-E se eu fizer? O que você tem a ver? – ela tinha uma expressão desconfiada

-Vou lhe apoiar completamente, mesmo que você não faça nada – respondo sinceramente e levanto-me – Era só isso. Boa noite

-Boa noite – responde ela antes de eu fechar a porta

Nos três dias que se seguiram, Izayoi não falava nada com Daisuke fora do necessário e ele estava cada dia mais quieto. O marido dela ligava todos os dias e disse que vinha buscá-la no domingo pela manhã. No sábado à tarde, ajudei ela a fazer as malas. Ela já havia tirado o gesso e andava normalmente apesar de mancar as vezes

-Acho que acabou – fala ela fechando uma das 3 malas que tinham as coisas dela e de Inuyasha

-Nossa não achei que encheria três malas grandes e ainda uma de mão – falo sentando no chão e vejo Inuyasha sentado do lado de uma mala e batendo as mãos na mesma e rindo abertamente

-Nunca vi pra gostar tanto de fazer barulho – fala Izayoi e pega-o nos braços sentando com ele no colo. Ela fica batendo palmas cantando o que ele imitou ainda rindo bastante

Não pude evitar não sorrir. Eles pareciam tão felizes. Escuto um barulho baixo de motor

-Daisuke voltou

-É? – pergunta olhando-me com curiosidade – Você ouviu o motor do carro também?

-Sim, mas quase num faz barulho. Você vai falar pra ele que vai embora amanha?

-Vou, mas não agora. Avisarei amanhã antes de sair

-Você quem sabe

Escuto passos bem baixos, ele não queria ser ouvido e olho para a porta a tempo de ver Daisuke passar para o quarto dele

-Ele não parece bem – murmuro alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse

Levanto-me e vou para o quarto dele. Bato uma vez na porta e entro em seguida. Ele estava desabotoando a camisa de costas pra mim

-Oi Taty

-Oi. Você tá bem?

-O Inutaisho me ligou, disse que só poderia vir buscar a Izayoi as 10 e não as 8

Droga! Ele soube antes dela contar

-Você sabia não é? – ele havia se virado, a camisa desabotoada deixando a mostra parte do peito

Confirmo e vejo-o suspirar. Ele tira a camisa e vai pro banheiro. Sento na cama, olhando para a porta fechada. Não queria que ele descobrisse assim, agora ia ficar arrasado. Preciso pensar em algo para impedir isso. Deito, fecho os olhos, uma das minhas mãos massageando a têmpora. Pensa Tatsuhi, pensa. Parecia que eu havia lido um livro de 700 páginas em 30 segundos. Minha cabeça latejava. Pensar demais não é bom. A cama afundou do meu lado, abro os olhos e vejo Daisuke deitado olhando

Por uma fração de segundos vi que ele estava magoado por eu não ter contado, triste porque ela provavelmente iria embora, confuso sobre a que ponto ela confiava em mim e irritado por não ter se acostumado com a idéia de que cedo ou tarde ela iria. Era estranho como não precisávamos falar pra saber o que acontecia

-Dai

-Que?

-Nunca vi seus pensamentos tão tumultuados – falo e seguro sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos

-Consegue ler minha mente? – pergunta fechando os olhos sorrindo ironicamente

-Não, seu rosto denuncia

-Tenho que fazer ele parar de me entregar

-Eu não me importo eu pare ou não. Não preciso de expressões para saber o que você pensa – ele abre os olhos e olha para nossas mãos

-Por quê?

-Ela pediu pra que eu não contasse

-Devia ter me contado antes

-Eu não podia

-Não sabia que você era de obedecer aos outros

-E não sou ela apenas pediu e não sou de deixar um amigo na mão

-Então eu sou o que? – ele olhava nos meus olhos

-Você é tudo o que eu tenho, sabe disso

Abraço-o. Ele fica parado um segundo e me abraça com força

-É eu sei. Sinto muito – fala ele nos meus cabelos. Após algum tempo, seus braços afrouxam o aperto ao meu redor. Olho-o e vejo que ele cochilava. Seguro seus ombros e balanço-o, ele abre um pouco os olhos

-Não vai jantar?

-Amanhã

-Mas amanhã será café da manhã

Ele não me escutou, estava dormindo

Narração Izayoi

Estava na porta do quarto de Daisuke. Havia ido ver se ele estava mal mesmo ou se era algo da Tatsuhi. Apesar de estarem falando baixo, pude ouvir toda a conversa. Volto para o meu quarto e encosto a porta. Mesmo que ele estivesse mal, ela cuidaria dele muito bem, penso com raiva

Depois de arrumar a mim e Inuyasha, desci para jantar. Yuzuki tinha posto a mesa e quando me sentei ela disse que iria para casa, pois seu turno havia acabado. Falando um "Até segunda" ela saiu pela porta da frente. Quando começo a comer, Tatsuhi desce

-Como ele está?

-Exausto – fala sentando em frente a mim – Acho que não vem jantar

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Faça

-Você é a namorada do Daisuke?

-Namo...? Claro que não, ele não deve ter contado a você, mas não o culpo – a expressão dela era pensativa, parecia que ela escolhia se devia me contar ou não – Bom, pode-se dizer que somos irmãos ou quase isso. A mãe dele é minha madrinha. E sobre namorada... Bom, ele tinha uma, na verdade noiva

-Tinha? Eles terminaram?

-Não. Ela morreu num assalto. Foi quase instantâneo, bala na cabeça

-Coitada. Ele deve ter ficado arrasado

-Arrasado não chega nem perto da poeira do chão onde ele pisou. Eles se amavam muito sabe. E ela morreu no dia em que ele pediu ela em casamento, estava no banco quando o assalto começou

Toda a raiva que eu sentia dele desapareceu quase num piscar de olhos dando lugar a tristeza, pena, compreensão. Por isso ele cuidava de mim, havia passado quase a mesma coisa

-Faz quanto tempo?

-Uns dois anos

-Eu não imaginei...

-Ele não conta a ninguém. Só os mais próximos sabiam

Ficamos em silêncio até o fim do jantar, enquanto Inuyasha brincava batendo uma colher com um garfo

-Tatsuhi

-Sim?

-Posso perguntar mais uma coisa?

-Claro

-Hum... Quantos anos o Daisuke tem?

Ela me olha intrigada e ao ver que eu realmente não sabia diz sorrindo

-Ele faz 25 amanhã

Fui deitar pensando nisso. Apesar de que não sabia muito que pensar, então me deitei e dormi quase instantaneamente. Acordo com Inuyasha fazendo barulho e levanto, devia ser perto de cinco da manha pra ele estar acordado. Tiro-o do berço e vou para a cozinha. A casa estava muito silenciosa, até para um dia de domingo a essa hora da manha. Perto das nove e quarenta, Tatsuhi estava na cozinha comigo tomando café

-Deixa eu ficar com ele – fala ela e estende os braços pra Inuyasha, que imita o gesto e vai pros braços dela – Acho que você quer falar com alguém

-É, quero sim

Começo a subir as escadas. Não tinha idéia do que ia falar afinal ele já sabia e segundo Tatsuhi estava ainda mais triste. Não fazia sentido bater na porta então entrei sem fazer barulho. A cama estava desarrumada, ele dormiu mas deve ter se levantado. A porta de vidro que levava a varanda estava aberta

Aproximo-me e vejo-o largado no que parecia um sofá. Abaixo-me e quando estava no braço do sofá onde estava sua cabeça cubro seus olhos com minhas mãos

-Não começa Taty eu já disse que... – ele para ao afastar minhas mãos dos olhos e me ver – Izayoi – ele senta

-Am... Posso te dar um abraço?

-Pode, claro que pode

Sento no seu colo e o abraço. Ele passa os braços ao meu redor, o queixo apoiado no meu ombro

-Você sabe que eu vou não é?

-Sei

-Eu vou sentir sua falta – ele me puxa mais pra perto

-Eu sei. Também vou sentir

-Por favor, não fique assim. Devia estar feliz por conseguir se livrar de mim

-Não sei se posso

-Vou me preocupar se tiver que ir e você continuar assim – afasto-me um pouco, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos – Não quero eu sofra por minha causa

-Eu não me importo

Mordo o lábio inferior. Ele não estava mentindo. Passo a ponta dos dedos por seu rosto. Tatsuhi grita do andar de baixo dizendo que tinham vindo me buscar

-Tenho que ir – falo levantando-me

-Não precisa ir. Você pode ficar aqui – fala ele se levantando e segura minhas mãos – Pode ficar comigo

-Não – minha voz não foi nada convincente. Estava completamente dividida. Queria ficar, mas também queria ir

-Por favor. – seus olhos estavam cheios de súplicas – Por favor, fica

Fecho os olhos acenando negativamente. Senti lágrimas começarem a se formar. Não conseguiria olhá-lo, então fitei meus próprios pés

-Entendo – fala ele baixo soltando minhas mãos – Melhor você ir logo

-É... Melhor

Ando até a porta que separava o quarto da varanda e giro a maçaneta. Não queria que isso acabasse assim. A decisão já estava formada antes mesmo de eu virar. Corro até ele e puxo-o para mim encostando nossos lábios. Ele ficou surpreso, mas depois me abraçou retribuindo com doçura

Separo nossos lábios. Ele me olha por um segundo. Sinto uma de suas mãos subir até minha nuca, e nossos rostos ficam mais próximos. Eu não oferecia resistência, não conseguia. Ele me beija mais lenta e profundamente, abraçando-me com mais força colando mais nossos corpos

-Eu te amo – falo quando ele afasta o rosto poucos milímetros

-Eu te amo mais – responde sorrindo brandamente – Você tem que ir – fala ele afastando mais o rosto ao ouvir Tatsuhi chamar por mim, dessa vez a voz dela parecia mais próxima, mas o topor que envolvia minha cabeça não me deixava pensar claramente

-É. Eu.. Eu acho que tenho – meus braços, que estavam ao redor do seu pescoço caem ao meu lado. Ele ainda tinha um dos braços na minha cintura

-Pode vir quando quiser. Será sempre bem vinda – fala levantando meu queixo com a mão livre, me fazendo olhá-lo. Ele parecia mais feliz – Daqui a pouco a Taty vai acabar entrando no quarto – ele estava mais sério – Me mande notícias – diz e beija-me rapidamente

-Claro – vou até a porta e quando chego no corredor me viro lembrando – Ei. Feliz aniversário

-Como você...

-Segredo – encosto o indicador nos lábios e dou uma piscadela – Tchau

Saio do quarto, desço as escadas correndo e ao chegar à porta de entrada encontro Inutaisho com um Inuyasha adormecido num dos braços

-Oi – fala ele sorrindo

-Não começa – respondo brincando e abraço-o. Ele passa o braço livre ao meu redor

-Desculpe então – responde rindo e abre a porta traseira do carro

-Tá bom, desculpado – entro e seguro Inuyasha

-Não esqueceu nenhuma mala?

-Você conta? – sorri inocentemente

-Hum... É, acho que conta

-Então falta só você

-Acho que posso me carregar – ele senta no lugar do motorista e liga o carro

Olho para trás para o lugar que fora minha casa durante pouco mais de um ano. Tatsuhi acenava freneticamente na porta e antes de sair, tive a impressão de ver Daisuke aparecer na janela do 1° andar que dava de frente pra entrada da casa. Continuei olhando para a mansão até o momento em que ela se misturou com a paisagem

Narração Tatsuhi

Subo até o quarto do Daisuke depois que o carro desapareceu de vista. Ele não estava lá, mas sim no meu na varanda, os braços apoiados na sacada olhando para a rua onde passavam vários carros

-Sabe, se você tivesse insistido um pouco mais acho que ela teria ficado

-Ouvir atrás da porta é feio

-Você não se importa – coloco meus braços na sacada e vejo-o sorrir – Porque não tentou?

-Por mais que eu a ame, não quero que ela fique sabendo que ela vai sofrer. Quero que ela seja feliz mesmo que não seja comigo

-Você é muito decente

-É, acho que esse sempre foi meu maior defeito


	18. Capítulo final: Semelhança

_**Capítulo Final**_: _Semelhança_

-Ande querida! Você sabe como minha irmã fica quando tem que esperar – fala Inutaisho pegando a mala ao lado da cama e posta-se ao meu lado – Você está linda.

-Obrigado – respondo prendendo o brinco.

-Não demore muito – diz e sorri em seguida me dá um beijo na face

-Não vou, só falta colocar um brinco

Ele sai levando a mala. Ponho o brinco e pego o casaco, quando estava saindo do quarto o telefone toca

-Izayoi, não me faça ir até aí

-Um momentinho só – falo e corro até o telefone encostando-o na orelha – Alô?

-Izayoi? Sou eu, Daisuke

-Oi! Andou sumido hein

-Trabalhando querida. Escuta, eu estou indo pra Tókio resolver uns problemas. Será que tem como... Bom tem como você a gente se ver?

-Claro! Quando você chega?

-Vou estar no aeroporto as 09h – olho para o relógio de parede, marcava 08h40min – Certeza de que não vai ter problemas?

-Absoluta. Onde eu te encontro?

-Na saída B. Até daqui a pouco.

-Tudo bem, até mais – falo e desligo o telefone. Viro-me e vejo Inutaisho parado a meio caminho entre mim e a porta – Amor, eu...

-Você vai se encontrar com o Daisuke não é? – ele suspira descruzando os braços – Quer que eu te espere?

-Não precisa, leve os meninos na frente e divirta-se um pouco. Eu vou com meu carro

-Vou deixá-los lá e volto – ele levanta uma das mãos impedindo o começo do meu protesto – Tem algo que eu quero falar com ele

-Realmente não se importa?

-Sei que ele também é importante para você – responde ele me abraçando – Volto em uma hora.

-Você não respondeu – falo, mas ele apenas sorri e encosta os lábios aos meus levemente – Eu te amo

-Também amo você Iza. – fala soltando-me do abraço e saímos de mãos dadas

Dou um beijo em cada nos meus filhos e outro em Inutaisho. Entro na garagem e tiro o carro, dirigindo em seguida na direção do aeroporto. Já estava no fim do outono, as últimas folhas alaranjadas que perduraram, estavam sendo agora levadas pelo vento frio. Paro em frente ao aeroporto; apesar do tempo as portas automáticas abriam com frequência para dar fluxo ao grande número de pessoas.

Não levei muito tempo para encontrá-lo, os cabelos roxos junto com o 1,80m de altura ajudaram bastante. Abaixo o vidro do lado do carona e buzino. Ele se vira na direção do som e sorri ao vir em minha direção

-Oi – fala entrando no carro

-Olá. Finalmente deu as caras

-A culpa não foi minha. Estou com a agenda cheia

-Por dois anos?

-Tá eu tive umas folgas, mas acho que eu precisava de um tempo ou seria muito estranho voltar a falar com você

-Talvez. Mas para onde você vai? – ele tira um papel com o endereço do bolso do casaco e me mostra – Não é longe da minha casa

-Você mora perto da área comercial?

-Sim. Quanto tempo você acha que pode ficar?

-No máximo duas horas.

Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Realmente ainda era estranho e um pouco constrangedor, as lembranças pareciam reaflorar. Senti meu coração acelerar com a última lembrança que me veio à mente antes de voltar a me concentrar no trânsito.

-Eu ainda amo você Izayoi – ele falou isso tão tranquilamente que podia parecer que comentava sobre o tempo frio – Se eu houvesse tido um pouco mais de tempo, você teria me amado também. Parece até coisa de filme sabe, que o destino interfere em tudo bagunçando a vida das pessoas

Não respondi. Apesar de tudo eu ainda o amava e mais do que eu havia imaginado. Mais que inferno! Porque não posso fingir que sou uma pessoa normal que ama de verdade uma pessoa de cada vez? Metade de mim ainda amava o Daisuke, mas meu cérebro dizia que era pura atração momentânea. Estaciono em frente à garagem e respiro profundamente

-Você está bem? – pergunta ele ao ver os nós dos meus dedos brancos de tanto apertar o volante

-Estou bem, só uma tontura passageira

-Melhor você tomar uma água, sei lá.

Saio do carro e entro em casa com Daisuke me acompanhando. Vou direto para a cozinha e encho um copo bem grande com água gelada

-Posso usar o telefone?

-Pode sim – respondo e bebo um grande gole, minha respiração trêmula começava a se normalizar. Ouço ruído leve. – Você tem que clicar no asterisco antes de discar o número

-NÃO! – grita ele e em seguida um disparo surdo corta o ar.

******* Narração da autora *******

Daisuke ajoelha-se, uma das mãos ajudando-o a manter o equilíbrio, a outra sobre o abdômen de onde o sangue saia inevitavelmente pelo ferimento manchando a camisa branca. Izayoi tenta aproximar-se, mas a sua frente surge a figura de Takemaru

-Paradinha aí. Não queremos mais ninguém machucado não é?

Takemaru passa por Daisuke e ao se postar nas costas de Izayoi, puxa os punhos dela para trás amarrando-os passando em seguida a amarrar seus tornozelos. Izayoi não se mexeu, sabia que antes de mexer qualquer músculo Takemaru acertaria Daisuke na cabeça e as chances dele seriam ainda menores

-Deixe-a em paz! – Takemaru volta-se para Daisuke que agora estava caído com a lateral do corpo no chão, e vai até ele parando ao seu lado

-Você não parece tão indestrutível agora – diz colocando o pé na face de Daisuke – Achei que a situação estaria meio invertida depois de 4 anos ou talvez você não amasse tanto assim a Stacy

-NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR DELA SEU IMBECIL! – fala Daisuke e recebe um chute no rosto

-Me atrevo sim porque se não fosse por você e seus malditos sentimentos muita gente teria sido poupada

Daisuke solta um grito de dor ao sentir o chute no estômago pouco abaixo do ferimento e cospe um punhado de sangue que havia acumulado na boca. Sentia-se perdendo o controle dos sentidos, todo o corpo paria estar concentrado no ferimento que latejava insistentemente. A mão livre de Takemaru agarra seus cabelos e arrasta seu corpo já sem forças para reagir

-Olhe – fala segurando seu rosto na altura do rosto de Izayoi poucos centímetros de distância entre eles – Olhe bem para esse rosto e pense em todo o futuro que tirou dela

-Você fez tudo isso pra me encontrar e eu já estou aqui. Solte-a... – fala Daisuke por entre os dentes trincados

-É verdade, mas você esqueceu uma coisa: todos aqui devem morrer hoje. – Izayoi chorava olhando para o rosto de Daisuke, era óbvio que ele sabia o que aconteceria com ela e parecia ter muito medo disso – O que você vai fazer agora? Tentar salvá-la? Sabe que não pode assim como não pode salvar a Stacy

-Não. – fala ele e tenta se livrar da mão em sua nuca – Por favor, não! Eu faço o que você quiser! O que quiser, mas deixe-a ir

-Você? – Takemaru ri – O que eu poderia querer de você? Não passa de um trapo com os dois pés na cova – joga Daisuke contra a mesa – No fim das contas eu ganhei essa caça

Não achava que sobreviveria ao ferimento. A dor que sentia parecia ter se apossado de cada centímetro de seu corpo e impedia que sua mente clareasse; ainda pode ver o rosto de Izayoi chorando enquanto chamava por seu nome, num último suspiro sente o coração dar uma última batida fraca antes da vida se esvair do seu corpo

-Daisuke! Daisuke abre os olhos! Daisuke! – Izayoi sente as lágrimas caírem com mais força, não havia espaço em seu coração para nenhum dor a mais – Por quê? – pergunta virando-se para Takemaru que estava parado a meio caminho entre ela e Daisuke, a voz embargada estava carregada de ódio – Por que não me matou antes? Por que não me mata agora e acaba logo com isso?

-Tudo o que eu fiz até agora foi para o seu bem. Se ao menos soubesse da verdade...

-Verdade? Tudo que escutei de você durante quase 10 anos era mentira! – grita tentando se desvencilhar – Você sempre mentiu para mim! Não quero ouvir nada que venha de você! – sente seu corpo ser lançado e em menos de dois segundos suas costas e pernas latejam devido ao impacto contra o balcão.

-Você quer a verdade? A verdade é que se você não o houvesse recebido de braços abertos isso jamais teria acontecido! Você ficou tão cega que não pode ver quem era... – ele inspira profundamente e então fala com a voz mais apaziguada – Você ainda pode mudar tudo isso Izayoi. Ainda há tempo para nós dois. Você pode largar tudo isso e vir comigo ou termina tudo aqui, a escolha é toda sua.

Izayoi olha profundamente em seus olhos. Ele parecia ser sincero, mas quantas vezes ele não fizera isso a arrastando cada vez mais para uma teia de mentiras e manipulações? Mas porque queria tanto acreditar que ele falava a verdade?

-Porque não acredita em mim? Você poderia mudar tanta coisa se simplesmente decidisse que sim

-Já fui muito usada por você e sei muito bem o que faz com o que considera inútil. Como com a minha irmã – pude ver uma sombra de receio atravessar seu rosto – Você matou uma criança inocente.

-Nunca levantei um dedo contra ela – ela tenta afastar-se o máximo que podia dele – Por que não acredita em mim?

-Você queria minha resposta não é? Aqui está: eu prefiro morrer a ser usada por você novamente

-Então que assim seja – diz ele, a expressão tão dura quanto sua voz

O cabo da arma choca-se contra sua nuca; pode sentir um toque leve em seu rosto quando estava desmaiada, mas afora isso tudo não passava de pura sombra. Acorda sentindo o local da pancada dolorido. Senta-se levando uma das mãos à nuca. Estava numa cama de casal, o lençol que a cobria estava bem desorganizado. O quarto tinha o piso de madeira lustrosa, na parede da esquerda um guarda-roupa enorme, a parede da direita era uma janela enorme de vidro de correr, ao lado da porta havia uma cômoda com um abajur em cima

"Onde eu estou?" pensa Izayoi, não conhecia aquele lugar. A porta se abre e Inutaisho entra

-Você demorou a acordar – fala ele sentando ao meu lado e me abraça

- Cadê o Takemaru?

-Ele não será mais motivo de preocupação

-Como você... – ele faz uma negativa com a cabeça, Izayoi abraça-o também

-Não importa mais, já acabou – ele passa a mão pelo rosto da esposa, sabia que aquilo a preocupava – Sinto muito pelo Daisuke

Ela encosta a cabeça em seu peito. Não conseguia mais chorar ou talvez soubesse que não valia mais a pena; mesmo assim sentia aquela dor, semelhante a que sentiu quando achou ter matado o marido, atravessando-lhe o peito. Deixa-se envolver pelo luto, sentindo Inutaisho passar a mão por seus cabelos.

-E Tatsuhi? Ela sabe?

-Acabei de ligar para ela, disse que pegaria o primeiro vôo pra cá. Mas não duvido nada que 'vôo' pra ela é um jato particular.

-Ele não devia ter morrido... Isso... Isso não teria acontecido se ele não tivesse ido lá em casa

-Sei o quanto deve ser difícil para você perder alguém depois de ter perdido muitos outros

-Eu o amo

-Eu sei – fala Inutaisho e ela pode notar certa mágoa na voz dele, 'amo' não 'amava' – Izayoi eu não conseguiria viver se souber que você não é mais feliz ao meu lado. Por favor, eu sei o quanto deve ser difícil pra você, mas não deixa que o luto tome conta de você para sempre

-Tudo bem. Onde estamos?

-Na casa da minha irmã – responde como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo

Uma semana depois, Daisuke foi cremado e as cinzas guardadas num recipiente de porcelana que foi entregue a Tatsuhi, a única parente que pode comparecer ao crematório.

-Tatsuhi – chama Izayoi, a voz calma não deixava transparecer o sofrimento – Eu preciso conversar com você

-Claro – ela funga um pouco e coloca o potinho de porcelana com cuidado na bolsa de alça lateral, em seguida passa as mãos pelo rosto para enxugar as lágrimas – Importa-se de passarmos numa cafeteria? Acho que preciso de um cappuccino

-Venha eu levo você – diz ela e passa o braço pelos ombros da ruiva num gesto de conforto, guiando-a até o carro

Inutaisho havia saído alguns momentos antes, pois não demoraria até os filhos sentirem falta deles, então era melhor que ao menos um chegasse primeiro. Ao chegarem à cafeteria, sentam-se numa das mesas mais afastadas. Tatsuhi pede um cappuccino enquanto Izayoi pede apenas uma água. Depois de alguns minutos, o garçom traz as bebidas. Tatsuhi toma um gole da bebida pensando por onde começar

-Quem é Stacy? – pergunta Izayoi

-Era a noiva do Daisuke... Acho que você não sabia que Daisuke e Takemaru se conheciam

-Não sabia – responde a voz deixando transparecer a surpresa

-Não sei por que o espanto, eles tinham muitas coisas em comum. Inteligência, ambição, perspicácia e uma facilidade fora do comum pra se envolverem com problemas aparentemente sem solução. Quando estavam em Nova York, os dois tentaram entrar pro Departamento de Segurança Nacional, mas apenas o Daisuke conseguiu não entendi muito bem o porquê. Acho que ele tinha uns 20 anos

-Achei que só se podia trabalhar em departamentos desse tipo quem tivesse no mínimo 22 anos

-Ele tinha talento e em menos de seis meses cresceu mais do que alguns que trabalhavam lá há anos. Foi trabalhando lá que ele conheceu a Stacy. Bom o pai dela era senador e resolveu se candidatar a presidência, mas alguns não aceitaram isso muito bem

-Terroristas?

-Pode-se dizer que sim.

-Então ele teve que impedir qualquer atentado contra o senador – deduziu Izayoi

-Mas especificamente a filha dele, Stacy Lohana Whitney. Por sorte conseguiu impedir que a levassem e convenceu-a a ir para um local mais seguro. Com o tempo e a convivência eles se apaixonaram

-Você mentiu não é? Ela não morreu num assalto a banco

-Em parte sim, eu menti – diz Tatsuhi com um sorriso mínimo e toma mais um pouco da bebida – Ela teve que tirar dinheiro no banco, mas nessa vez ele não conseguiu impedir e a levaram. Se não me engano ela passou duas semanas, quase três, como refém. Avisaram que se o senador não desistisse ela morreria – sente um calafrio subir-lhe pela espinha – No dia anterior ao último debate na TV, o departamento começou a receber vídeos a cada duas horas. Mostravam que ela estava sendo torturada, algumas vezes com produtos químicos. Num dos últimos conseguiram descobrir onde ela estava devido a um pequeno descuido

Izayoi tentou imaginar Daisuke no meio de um departamento dando ordens a todos os que passavam, tentando achar um jeito de achar a noiva

-Um grupo foi mandado para as docas, com o Daisuke liderando. Teve um super tiroteio e demorou muito para encontrarem ela, mas quando conseguiram seu estado estava horrível. Mandaram ela direto pro hospital, mas por causa dos ferimentos ela acabou entrando em coma no início da noite. O pai dela... Ele disse que não suportaria deixá-la daquele jeito, que seria até a melhor solução para ela... Desligaram as máquinas pela manhã

Ambas ficaram em silêncio, envoltas pelo luto ou por seus próprios pensamentos, procurando uma justificativa para tudo aquilo. Izayoi viu mais algumas lágrimas caírem pelo rosto de Tatsuhi, ela e a Stacy deviam ser muito ligadas

-O que era 'caça'?

-Daisuke achou que tinha alguém por trás de tudo fora os terroristas, um cabeça sabe. Ninguém acreditou, ele se demitiu e resolveu começar a procurar por conta própria. Deve ter descoberto alguma coisa, mas eu não sei nada sobre isso.

-Entendo... Onde você vai deixar as cinzas?

-Vou levar de volta pra Nova York, perto da noiva. Acho que ele ia preferir assim

Izayoi leva-a para o aeroporto alguns minutos depois. Antes de descer do carro Tatsuhi abraça-a com delicadeza

-Foi bom passar um tempo com você de novo, apesar das circunstâncias. Eu... Bom eu soube da sua história ou de parte dela ao menos, sinto muito você ter perdido sua família – fala e afasta-se sorrindo tristemente – É como se faltasse algo em cada parte não é?

-Sim – responde simplesmente, não sabia como expressar o que sentia quando pensava na família – Mas acho que já me acostumei com a perda

-Ah. Eu vou indo antes que desistam de me esperar – diz saindo do carro e indo para a entrada do aeroporto. Depois desse momento, elas nunca chegaram a se encontrar novamente

******* Narração Tatsuhi *******

O avião em que eu fui era daqueles usados para negócios, rápidos e que demoravam pra precisar reabastecer, mas quando paravam era uma infinidade pra abastecer. Isso aí, eu tava num desses sentada olhando pela janela mínima enquanto os poucos passageiros desciam. Sinto um peso leve nos meus ombros e desvio o olhar da janela para o homem que estava parado ao meu lado

-Não vai descer? – pergunta, pelo uniforme era mais que óbvio que ele era o piloto

-Ainda tem uma escala na Califórnia?

-Se você for para lá terei que levá-la, foram às ordens que recebi.

-Obrigado. E não, eu não vou sair – digo ao ver que ele abri a boca para falar algo– Está dispensado capitão – ele tira o cap deixando os cabelos castanhos claros caírem e senta-se ao meu lado no braço do assento

-Isso é jeito de me tratar senhorita Tatsuhi? Olhe que eu termino nosso noivado – eu sorri e ele põe a mão nos meus cabelos remexendo neles devagar – Sinto muito por seu primo

-Ele e o irmão são a única família que me restou

-Eu também serei sua família meu amor – fala e beija minha testa – E o dia não está longe. Tenho que descer, mas volto assim que me livrar da burocracia

-Vou sobreviver

-Qualquer coisa, é só dar um grito que eu venho voando

-Vai roubar um avião pra entrar em outro. Não faz sentido – ele sorri e não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso. Ele levanta-se e sai

Levanto e vou até a parte da frente do avião, parando em frente ao frigobar e vejo duas aeromoças pegando o que parecia ser suco.

-Qual a bebida mais forte que há aqui?

-Provavelmente é Cosmopolitan – fala uma delas

-Importa-se se eu tomar uma taça?

-Não, relaxa. Só viemos tomar um suco antes de descer – responde a outra

Peguei a garrafa e voltei para o assento; o avião tinha os assentos bem espaçados entre si e a cada dois, sendo um em frente ao outro, havia uma mesinha onde podiam ser colocados pequenos objetos como copos e pastas. Coloquei a garrafa em cima da mesa que ficava em frente ao meu assento após encher bem uma taça. O líquido ardeu na garganta, mas não me importei e continuei tomando. Ao terminar encostei a cabeça no assento macio e fechei os olhos

-Anne eu não acredito que você deixou ela se embebedar – franzi as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a voz de Thomas, mas ela parecia estar muito longe

-Como eu ia adivinhar que ela tomaria a garrafa inteira? – a voz de uma das aeromoças também estava muito longe quase tanto como a de Thomas, eu não quero ouvi-los

-Você é um completo imprestável! – grita a voz masculina, não reconheci de quem era – Não consegue olhá-la por simples 8 horas! Ela podia até ter se matado e você não teria feito nada seu imbecil! – não gostei daquela voz, estava muito alta apesar de que parecia querer se controlar. Aconchego-me mais nas cobertas

-Não fale comigo nesse tom! Se não fosse por seu sumiço isso jamais teria acontecido! Há quanto tempo não fala com ela mesmo? Uns 6 ou 7 meses? Está tão preocupado em se isolar nesse seu mundinho que não percebe o quanto as pessoas ao seu redor precisam de você! O único imprestável que eu vejo aqui é VOCÊ!

-Thomas – chamo baixinho. Houve um silêncio momentâneo e ao abrir os olhos vejo-o abaixado ao lado da cama – Não reclama com o Takemaru. O irmão dele foi morto semana passada – ele franze as sobrancelhas e olha par ao lado

-Não contou a ela?

-Depois você chama a Stacy pra eu contar a ela?

-Ei Taty – chama o outro sentando ao meu lado na cama, levanto os olhos para vê-lo. Os cabelos negros estavam com um corte repicado e chegavam quase aos ombros, os olhos escuros me fitavam com preocupação – Se sente bem?

-Minha cabeça dói

-Isso se chama ressaca querida – diz ele sorrindo – Imbecil faça alguma coisa de útil e me deixe falar com ela. A _**sós.**_

-Só se ela quiser estúpido – os dois olham pra mim esperando uma resposta

-Thomas você pode ver como a Stacy está? Enquanto isso eu falo com ele. E você, seja mais delicado com meu futuro marido

-Estou sendo delicado – ele puxa meu cabelo para trás. Thomas se levanta meio contrariado e ouço quando ele fecha a porta – Então meu amor, o que você quer falar?

Ele encosta-se a cabeceira da cama; ponho a cabeça em seu peito e o abraço. Ele começa um cafuné na minha nuca e aconchego-me mais a ele. Era bom ter um colo familiar novamente, a pele dele estava levemente bronzeada e o perfume era o mesmo de sempre, apesar de eu não me lembrar o nome

-Takemaru, seu irmão morreu

-Eu sei... Porque fui eu quem o matei

-O que? – pergunto e me afasto o máximo possível, caindo da cama. A dor de cabeça extrapola todos os limites conhecidos

-Calma Taty!

-Não me chame assim! Você é... É um assassino! – me apoiando na palma das mãos começo a me afastar, ele se levanta e vem em minha direção – Para!

-Fique calma – fala ele e estende a mão para mim, levantei e fui andando para trás até sentir a madeira do guarda roupa nas minhas costas. Ele dá dois passos para perto, a distância entre nó sendo menos de um metro agora – Taty...

-Sai de perto de mim! – meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, a descoberta quase havia feito com que eu esquecesse minha ressaca – Você... Eu sabia que vocês não se davam bem mas... isso.. você não podia, não devia

-Taty – ele dá outro passo à frente e segura meus braços, forçando-me a olhá-lo, com a força meu corpo foi levantado alguns centímetros sentia apenas do joelho para baixo tocando o chão – Ele ia matá-la. Eu não podia deixar.

-Matar? A Izayoi? Não faz sentido ele a amava demais para...

-Ele tentou várias vezes, você esteve lá como não viu? Eu estive tentando proteger vocês duas todo esse tempo. Vocês são importantes demais para que eu deixe que lhes machuquem. Ele usou o sobrenome de uma família inocente pra se safar quando matou a família da Izayoi, levou a menina pra usar como refém, mentiu para todos durante anos... Não achei que você seria enganada também

Ele solta meus ombros; deixo minhas costas escorregarem pela madeira e ao sentar no chão as lágrimas caem livremente. Abraço os joelhos deixando a cabeça escondida nos braços

-Descobri agora a pouco que ele também foi responsável pela captura da Stacy. Foi por causa dele que ela... – ele para por um momento e levanto os olhos para vê-lo, era mais que óbvio que ele não perdoaria tão cedo o fato de Stacy ter ficado paraplégica, ele estava com raiva, mas não achei que se preocuparia tanto com ela – Olha você pode pensar o que quiser de mim, mas tudo o que fiz teve um excelente motivo

Abaixo a cabeça novamente, o sentimento de traição crescia demais. Como ele podia ter feito isso? Ele não... Se ele realmente fez tudo o que Takemaru está acusando então ele fez o certo, mas é apenas uma justificativa para a morte. Não importa o que ele tinha feito não deixava de ser uma vida. A dor de cabeça parecia ter se concentrado em mim novamente, ou eu nela já que minhas justificativas não consolavam minha consciência, começo a massagear as têmporas.

-Toma. – fala ele sentando no chão ao meu lado, estendendo um copo que tinha, pelo que pude notar do cheiro, suco. Faço uma careta olhando para o copo, não sentia vontade alguma de tomar, mas o faço apenas por ver que ele estava realmente preocupado. Ponho o copo ao meu lado e ele me abraça – Tente dormir um pouco, vai se sentir melhor quando acordar. – ele me põe nos braços e começa a massagear a área da base do pescoço – Você ainda se encaixa direitinho nos meus braços.

Eu estava com vontade de dormir, mas não queria. Ainda tinha que falar com a Stacy sobre a morte do Daisuke. Olho com atenção tentando me distrair, em vão devo admitir; conhecia aquele quarto a anos. O armário era ao lado direito da cama, que ficava encostada a parede, havia uma janela entre estes trazendo um brilho suave e o cheiro de maresia. Será que era muito tarde?

-Não quero dormir. Arruma algo para minha dor de cabeça, por favor.

-Claro

Não sei como ele conseguiu se levantar sem me tirar dos braços, mas ele me deixou deitada na cama; pude ver a luminosidade vinda da porta quando ele a abriu e então adormeci. Acordei sentindo uma respiração quente e regular na nuca. Viro-me e vejo Thomas, os cabelos caiam sobre seu rosto, a pele havia perdido parte do bronzeado, mesmo estando de olhos fechados sabia que os olhos dele eram tão verdes quando os de Stacy.

Com cuidado, tiro o braço dele que estava sobre minha cintura e levanto sentindo a boca seca. Há quanto tempo eu não comia? Sentia meu estômago revoltar-se dentro da barriga. Saio do quarto e ao passar pelo corredor paro em frente ao espelho que havia ali. Eu não estava tão ruim assim, meus cabelos precisavam de um super tratamento para recuperar o brilho, tinha olheiras muito fundas, as roupas amassadas e minha pele estava bem mais clara que o normal. Ok, eu estava um lixo.

-Você não entende... – ouço Stacy falar; o quarto dela era o da porta do lado direito ao espelho e me aproximo da porta

-Não, você é quem não entende. – Takemaru?

-Eu... Olha pra mim. Não sou nem sombra do que fui antes.

-Não me importo com sua aparência.

-Apenas me escute ok – achei ter ouvido ela fungar – Eu não posso aceitar. Olhe eu... Eu só lhe daria preocupações, sempre iria depender de alguém e não quero que esse alguém seja você. Não quero que você pare sua vida para cuidar de mim... Você merece alguém melhor... – dessa vez tenho certeza que a ouvi aspirando o ar com força mais que o necessário

-Ei. Em primeiro lugar eu não pararia minha vida por sua causa, você é o único motivo de eu ainda estar vivo. Quando vai perceber que não há no mundo ninguém melhor para mim do que você? Não quero nenhum futuro se você não estiver nele. – ele para por uns segundos então fala de novo – Eu amo você, tudo o que eu quero e preciso tenho apenas ao seu lado não com outra mulher.

-Tatsuhi – sinto uma mão no meu ombro e ao virar-me vejo Thomas – Não fique ouvindo atrás das portas

-É sem querer – digo e ele segura minha mão me levando de volta para o quarto

-Deixa, ou eles se acertam de vez ou um dos dois vai cometer suicídio

-Então o que eu perdi? – pergunto deitando na cama dobrados, ele se deita ao meu lado

-Bom, nada demais. Desde que ele chegou a Stacy anda com os nervos a flor da pele. Tipo eles ainda se gostam, mas ela não confia mais nele

-Por que não?

-Ainda não entendi isso. Fale com ela mais tarde, talvez você ajude ela a se sentir melhor. Não parece mais sofro quando minha irmã menor fica assim

-Vou falar com ela – ele sorri e passa um braço por cima da minha cintura

Não sentia sono, mas era bom ficar deitada junto do Thomas vendo ele cochilar. Depois de um tempo, levantei e fui a cozinha tomar o café da manhã. Estava tudo pronto em cima da mesa, fazia tempo que eu não via tanta comida numa mesa. Takemaru preparou comida pra um exército de novo.

Depois que comi até me sentir completamente farta, tomei um bom banho e vesti uma roupa leve para caminhar na praia. Sai ainda sentindo preguiça, mas fazia tempo que eu não dava umas voltas. Ouvir o som da água fez bem aos meu ouvidos, acostumados demais a barulheira dos motores, estava tudo tão tranquilo

-Você vai me afogar!

-Hein? – pergunto e vou até a lateral da casa. Havia uma piscina retangular e no lado mais distante de onde eu estava Takemaru e Stacy estavam perto da borda, ela com a mão em cima de sua cabeça e empurra-o para baixo

-Você não morre, quem dera se desse pra te matar afogado – ela tira a mão da cabeça dele e nada até o lado onde eu estou – Taty pode pegar a cadeira ali, por favor? – ela aponta para o lado perto da parede e puxei a cadeira de rodas

Ela senta-se na beira da piscina usando os braços para sustentar com firmeza o tronco e a cintura. Ponho a cadeira ao lado dela e com um pouco de esforço ela senta

-Quer dar uma volta pela orla Stacy? A essa hora não tem quase ninguém – fala Takemaru, ele havia atravessado a piscina no tempo que eu fui pegar a cadeira de rodas. Foi então que vi uma coisa que não havia notado ontem a noite e não pude ver quando ele estava no outro lado da piscina. Seus olhos ao invés do negro que eu esperava... eram azuis, azuis escuros

-Da-Daisuke?

-Oi – ele para de olhar para Stacy por um momento e olha para mim

-Posso falar com você? É... É rápido

-Hum... Importa-se se...

-Não quero saber o que você faz ou deixa de fazer – diz Stacy, a voz fria e cortante, e dá a volta na casa para entrar. Ele franze as sobrancelhas e senta-se em frente a piscina, os pés balançando dentro d'água

-O que foi Taty? – ele pergunta olhando para os pés

-É você mesmo? – pergunto sentando ao lado dele, ele me olha e sorri de um jeito estranho como se perguntasse 'você é louca?' – É, é você. Mas espera... Se você está aqui quem é que...

-A resposta é fácil

É eu sabia a resposta, mesmo assim não era uma coisa fácil de aceitar. Levanto-me e vou para dentro de casa, uma boa ducha novamente e uns comprimidos para a dor de cabeça que começava resolveriam boa parte dos meus problemas

_**N/a: Ninguém é obrigado a ler essa parte, mas se quiserem vão entender algumas coisinhas. O tempo está em ordem decrescente, tipo começava a anos atrás e termina uns dias antes da narração de Tatsuhi**_

_**5 anos e 9 meses atrás**_

-Izayoi, esta é a Stacy – fala Mary apresentando as duas

-Oi – diz Izayoi

-Olá – responde Stacy sorrindo. Ela tinha a pele tão clara quanto a sua, cabelos dourados caindo em ondas até a cintura, os olhos verdes aumentavam a delicadeza que ela emanava

-Apresenta a loja a ela Stacy que eu vou abrir. Izayoi você vai ficar no lugar dela então aprenda direitinho ok – diz Mary deixando as duas a sós

-Bom, não tem muito o que fazer aqui. Você apenas organiza as prateleiras e dá sugestões as peruas que vem comprar aqui, como é uma loja de perfume você tem que conhecer pelo menos os mais famosos. A Mary cuida do caixa e das embalagens. Normalmente o movimento não é maior do que 7 clientes de vez nos horários de movimento, fora isso esse lugar é um saco e muito entediante. Conseguiu entender?

-Consegui... Ao menos, boa parte – a loira ri

-Não se preocupe, vou ficar aqui até as duas pra ajudar você a se localizar

Fora o horário das 12:00 as 14:00 era tudo tão tranquilo que chegava a ser um tédio absoluto. As garotas começaram a conversar sobre filmes e novelas até que Mary fala:

-Olha Stacy, seu namorado chegou – ela aponta com o queixo na direção de um Gallardo que acabava de estacionar

-Ele não é meu namorado – diz ela bufando e pega a bolsa atrás do balcão, saindo da loja em seguida

-Pode até não ser, mas não se pode negar que há faíscas – ela pisca matreira para Izayoi que apenas sorri levemente

Stacy entra no carro. Achava aquela situação completamente ridícula, mas já que tanta gente queria que ela largasse tudo pra se enfiar onde Judas perdeu as botas para não ser morta ela tinha que ir, sua vida valia mais que tudo. Bufa ao ver quem estava no volante

-Pra onde vamos? – pergunta colocando o cinto de segurança, sinceramente com tantas pessoas tinham que mandar uma das mais insuportáveis? Inegavelmente lindo, mas insuportável

-Um lugar bom, acho que pode ficar lá por muito tempo sem ser descoberta – ele acelera o carro

-Qual seu nome?

-Daisuke – ela vira o rosto para a janela vendo o movimento dos carros e das pessoas andando pela calçada

-Obrigado. Por ontem quero dizer. Você salvou minha vida.

-Apenas fiz o meu trabalho – responde indiferente – Pode me dar seu telefone, por favor? – ela entrega e ele joga-o pela janela entre aberta em direção ao asfalto

-Você é louco? – grita ela e ainda pode ver de relance carros e mais carros passando por onde devia estar seu telefone

-Seu celular não era seguro, podia ser rastreado com facilidade

-Ah claro e a única solução é jogá-lo janela afora

-Isso mesmo.

Ela sente o rosto esquentar devido a raiva. Como ele podia ser tão... tão... Mal conseguia encontrar palavrões o suficiente para insultá-lo.

_**4 anos e 6 meses atrás**_

-Daisuke – chama Tatsuhi entrando no quarto e suspira ao ver o café da manhã intocado sobre o criado mudo

O quarto estava com todas as janelas fechadas, a única iluminação vinha da porta e de um abajur em cima da cômoda. Daisuke estava sentado na cama, uma boneca posta cuidadosamente nos braços e mexia em seu rosto com cuidado como se pudesse quebrá-la. A boneca havia sido um presente dele a Stacy e por brincadeira começaram a dizer que era a filha deles. A brincadeira havia virado loucura e aumentava as alucinações que ele tinha deixando-o cada vez mais isolado

-Seu irmão veio te ver – diz ela e afasta-se da porta para deixar Takemaru entrar

-Nunca imaginei que veria logo você arrasado assim por causa de uma mulher – fala sentando ao lado dele . Daisuke parecia não ouvir, falava baixinho com a boneca – Vê se fica melhor, há mulheres demais no mundo inteiro pra você ficar assim por causa de uma só

Takemaru põe a mão sobre os cabelos do irmão caçula. Daisuke levanta os olhos, olhando para o irmão. Takemaru levanta-se e sai do quarto sendo seguido pelo olhar do irmão

-Daisuke eu tenho que ir trabalhar. A Yuzuki vai cuidar de você tá – Tatsuhi vai até ele e beija-lhe a testa, ele ainda olhava de modo vago para a porta e depois volta a dar atenção a boneca. Quando Tatsuhi volta, perto das 8 da noite, Yuzuki vem a seu encontro afobada, o rosto levemente corado

-O que houve?

-O Daisuke-sama, ele foi a cozinha e... – ela não espera a governanta terminar de falar e corre para a cozinha com medo de encontrar uma possível cena de suicídio

Ele levanta os olhos do livro que estava lendo, fala um 'Boa noite' e volta a se concentrar na leitura. Tatsuhi estava surpresa, ele parecia normal no sentido do possível. Estava sentado com os pés em cima da mesa, a cadeira equilibrada nos 2 pés traseiros, na mesa perto de seus pés havia um prato com um garfo sobre ele.

-Era o que eu queria falar. As seis ele foi tomar banho e desceu pedindo o jantar – diz Yuzuki baixo, mas ele tinha ouvido

-Daisuke – Tatsuhi anda até o lado dele e põe a mão em seu ombro

-Ninguém consegue mais ler nessa casa?

-Eu só queria saber se está bem

-Vou ficar melhor assim que comer minha torta de chocolate – ele afastou o corpo pra poder ver a empregada atrás de Tatsuhi – Já está pronta Yuzu...? – não conseguiu completar, a cadeira havia se desequilibrada e ele caiu de costas

-Daisuke-sama! – Yuzuki corre até ele e segura um de seus braços ajudando-o a se levantar

-Eu não sou de porcelana, acalme-se

-Desculpe. A sobremesa deve estar pronta eu vou pegar. – ela solta-o e vai até a geladeira.

Daisuke levanta-se e ajeita a cadeira, sentando-se novamente enquanto reabria o livro procurando a página em que estivera. Yuzuki traz uma torta de chocolate com três camadas e a cobertura era cheia de raspas de chocolate amargo. Ela tira uma fatia bem grossa e põe no prato que havia sobre a mesa. Daisuke começa a devorar a torta rapidamente, quando Yuzuki havia tirado um pedaço pra Tatsuhi ele havia terminado e pedia outro

-Coma mais devagar ou não vai sentir o gosto da comida – diz Yuzuki colocando outra fatia no prato – E não leia na mesa, tem convidados.

-Eu como do jeito que eu quiser porque de qualquer maneira vou sentir o gosto e a Taty é minha prima, ela não se incomoda

As duas se entreolham sorrindo. No outro dia, quando Tatsuhi estava indo a cozinha, encontra Daisuke deitado de bruços no chão da sala, usando apenas uma bermuda. Yuzuki estava sentada no sofá em frente a ele e acena para a ruiva ao vê-la sair do quarto

-Eu desisto – fala Daisuke encostando o rosto no chão – Quantas eu fiz?

-Oitenta e sete. Quer um refresco ou algo assim?

-Quero meu café da manhã

-Irei preparar – diz ela levantando-se e vai para a cozinha, Tatsuhi segue-a e senta numa cadeira – Quer seu café agora?

-Quero sim por favor – ela volta a olhar para a sala, Daisuke estava sentado completamente suado. Ele se levanta e vai em direção ao banheiro – Yuzuki eu tenho que passar uma temporada na França, pode cuidar dele sem problemas?

-Creio que sim. No momento ele quer voltar a se dar bem com o espelho, então não deve causar problemas

_**4 anos atrás**_

Tatsuhi esperava que a chuva brusca não a impedisse de ver o primo. Comunicavam-se quase sempre por telefone e ao saber que ele resolveu ir a Nemuro quase teve um ataque histérico e quis voltar para impedi-lo, mas era tarde demais, ele já havia se mudado e havia começado a trabalhar numa multinacional

-Oi amor, desculpe o atraso – diz ele sentando-se em frente a ela

-O que houve com seu cabelo? – pergunta estranhando o roxo berrante

-Pintei depois que cheguei aqui. Legal né?

-Estranho seria a melhor palavra. Anda conta tudo o que houve e nem adianta enrolar tenho até as 8 da noite

_**3 anos e 11 meses atrás**_

-Bajuladora – diz Daisuke ao telefone

-Hunf! – escuto Thomas me chamar e sigo sua voz indo até um dos quartos – Tenho que desligar. Tão me enchendo o saco aqui. Beijos, amo você, se cuida e vê se dá uma saidinha de vez em quando

-Tá, tá.

-Daisuke...

-Também amo você Taty – ela ri e desliga o telefone ao mesmo tempo em que entrava no quarto. A felicidade atravessou-lhe o peito quando viu Stacy piscar e olhar para ela. O quarto cheio dos aparelhos médicos indicavam que ela tinha sinais estáveis – Stacy! Você... Você acordou! – deixa a felicidade transformar-se em lágrimas

-Que...

-Não fale nada – diz Thomas, ele também tinha os olhos marejados – Vamos levar você a um médico, não durma de jeito nenhum

_**3 anos atrás**_

-Taty eu quero que me faça um favor – diz Stacy, ela estava sentada na cama a TV ligada a frente. A ruiva senta ao seu lado – Se quando você chegar lá, o Daisuke... Se ele estiver com outra mulher, não fale nada sobre mim

-Mas Stacy...

-Por favor! Taty você não entende. Se ele estiver feliz mesmo que seja apenas um pouco com outra mulher, não conte sobre mim. Não quero impedi-lo de ser feliz

-Claro, ele deve estar muito feliz em um hospital – diz Tatsuhi levantando-se

A surpresa da ruiva em saber que ele não tinha nenhum arranhão foi menor do que a de saber que ele estava acompanhando uma mulher. Ao entrar no quarto e vê-la com tantos ferimentos sentiu pena dela, mas no fundo sabia quem sentiria mais com essa história. Senta-se ao lado do primo e começa a mexer em seus cabelos bagunçados. Ele ficaria extremamente feliz se soubesse que Stacy estava viva. Olha novamente para a cama e depois volta a olhar para o rosto tranquilo do primo. Não podia falar nada, mesmo sem quer prometera a Stacy.

_**1 ano e 9 meses atrás**_

Daisuke estava sentado na cama do seu quarto mergulhado em lembranças. Um perfume floral o desperta para a presença feminina ao seu lado. Yuzuki havia se sentado ao seu lado olhando o frasco que ele com tanta insistência remexia

-Seu perfume já acabou?

-Até que durou muito, eu quase não usava – ele fica em silêncio por alguns segundos então fala – A Stacy me daria esse perfume do dia do nosso aniversário de um ano. Ela mesma criou, e deixou escondida dentro de uma boneca que dei a ela uns dias antes de ser seqüestrada

-Posso? – pergunta abrindo as mãos para pegar o vidro que estaria com o perfume, ele entrega-a e fica olhando enquanto ela pingava umas gotas no dedo e passava no pulso – O cheiro é muito forte

-Ela sempre disse que eu colocava muito perfume, acho que quis fazer um que eu só precisasse usar duas gotas pra sentirem meu cheiro da esquina... Yuzuki você acredita que quando uma pessoa mata, ela simplesmente pararia e sumiria como fumaça ou esperaria um tempo para cometer outro crime?

-Acho que esperaria, matar torna-se um hábito dependendo de como se comete o crime. Ainda vai querer o chá?

-Vou, mas não coloque muito açúcar – ela vai até a cômoda onde havia uma bandeja com um bule requintado e duas xícaras – Quem mandou esse bule?

-Seu irmão – responde ela e entrega-lhe uma xícara, em seguida pega a outra e senta-se na cama tomando um gole – O Sr. Takemaru mandou ontem e chegou pouco antes de você... – ela para e tem uma convulsão derrubando a xícara

-Yuzuki! – Daisuke segura a mulher nos braços, ela se debatia de forma estranha entre as convulsões.

Em poucas horas depois que chegaram ao médico chegou o diagnóstico: veneno. E não era um simples veneno; era um composto usado antigamente como forma de tortura. Se ela estivesse sozinha na casa em menos de 30 minutos o coração apresentaria falhar e a respiração teria pausas longas até que ela morresse.

-Daisuke... sama – chama ela vendo-o sentado numa poltrona perto da sua cama hospitalar

-Você me deu um belo susto

-Quanto tempo...

-Duas semanas

-Tanto...

-É muito mesmo. – ele se levanta e para ao lado da cama segurando a mão dela – Sinto muito, se não fosse minha insistência absurda isso não...

-Tudo bem. Pelo menos agora você confirmou suas suspeitas – diz ela baixinho

-Sim. Meu irmão está tentando me matar, o veneno estava na parte interna do bule e se você não tivesse bebido quem teria morrido seria eu. Pelo que eu vi, a quantidade dava para matar um cavalo

-Tenho que me lembrar de mandar lavarem a louça direito da próxima vez – ele sorri e passa a mão nos cabelos dela

-Não ache que só porque você é minha empregada que tem que trabalhar 25h por dia, fomos amigos antes de você ser minha governanta e pelo menos para mim ainda somos

-Claro que sou sua amiga – ela fala mais baixo de modo que ele quase não ouviu, ela faz uma careta

-É melhor não se esforçar demais por enquanto. Passou duas semanas dormindo, mas sei que ainda está cansada...

-Pretende se mudar? – pergunta ignorando o que ele disse

-Por enquanto sim... Você me acha parecido com o Takemaru?

-Vocês são gêmeos – ele franze as sobrancelhas – Mesmo assim tem diferença, você é mais alto, seus olhos tem uma cor diferente dos dele, o jeito de se vestir é diferente também. Mas fora esses pequenos detalhes vocês são exatamente idênticos

-Você poderia nos confundir?

-Não. Ele teria que ser um excelente ator ou não falar comigo, mas das duas maneiras ainda seria suspeito. Desistiu dos cabelos coloridos? – pergunta vendo que os cabelos dele voltaram ao tom escuro que se lembrava apesar de ainda ter alguns fios roxos

-Acho que cansei de tentar fingir ser alguém que não sou – ela sorri brevemente e aperta os dedos dele contra sua mão

-A Srta. Izayoi ligou perguntando por você, disse o que mandou: que estava trabalhando e não podia falar. Quanto tempo vai ficar fugindo dela?

-Não sei. Acho que só até conseguir pegar o Takemaru com a mão na massa, e depois eu volto a falar com ela... Acho que foi ele quem mandou a captura da Stacy

-Tem certeza?

-Não, por isso não fiz nada ainda. Mas o veneno que você tomou é o mesmo encontrado no corpo dela... Não acredito que meu próprio irmão...

-As pessoas nem sempre são como imaginamos

-É, você tá certa. Lembra dos Kyo's? Éramos vizinhos deles em Tókio

-Lembro, você era muito virado nessa época

- Tinha só 9 anos, mas enfim, sabia que um dos garotos se chamava Takemaru também?

-Claro

-Meu irmão e ele sempre brincavam de trocar de nomes

-Aonde quer chegar?

-É apenas uma teoria, mas há a possibilidade de meu irmão ter usado o sobrenome do amiguinho pra se safar de roubadas

-Achei que ele havia morrido a algum tempo, o Takemaru Kyo.

-E morreu. Não é perfeito? Ninguém pode lhe encontrar rastrear seu carro ou coisas assim porque sempre vai aparecer que a pessoa está morta

-Inteligente, bastante rústico mas inteligente. Não acha que...

-Tá certo, agora você realmente tem que ir dormir. Essa história de bules e veneno vai acabar enlouquecendo nós dois – ele tinha o rosto grave, mas os olhos estavam fixos na porta – Vá dormir ou vou ter que chamar uma enfermeira pra te sedar

-Só quero saber como está a minha casa

-Quando você estiver melhor vai saber

Eles permanecem em silêncio alguns minutos e Daisuke começa a assoviar uma canção qualquer. Depois olha para ela intrigado

-Acho que vieram terminar o serviço. Vou ter que ficar de olho em você, já sabem que você é bem informada.

-Como você...

-Tinha um sombra embaixo da porta, era quase mínima, mas dava para ver – ele senta novamente na poltrona após soltar a mão da amiga – Sinceramente, com duas semanas por que só vieram agora?

-Para não levantar suspeitas talvez

-Talvez

_**1 mês atrás**_

-Daisuke?

-Como vai Inutaisho? – pergunta reconhecendo a voz ao telefone

-Bem, queria apenas pedir que você espere um pouco não vou demorar a chegar em casa

-Como assim? Eu acabei de chegar no aeroporto

-A Izayoi não foi te buscar?

-Não, ela... – ele notou pelo silêncio de Inutaisho que ele também percebera o que ocorreu

-Tem uma senha para entrar. 1873

Daisuke desliga o telefone e corre para a área onde ficam os táxis, entrando em um que se encontrava desocupado e deu o endereço

-Se você chegar em 5 minutos dou o triplo

Quando estava no começo da rua viu o carro de Izayoi entrando pela porta que leva direto a garagem. Jogou um punhado de notas ao motorista e corre para a porta, digitando a senha em seguida, a porta se abre com um clique baixo. Atravessa o jardim a passos rápidos e repete o mesmo processo quando chega a porta

Puxa a pistola da lateral da calça com a mão esquerda e com a direita abre lentamente a porta. Viu Izayoi na cozinha bebendo alguma coisa, parecia que ia virar o líquido sobre si mesma pela maneira que segurava o copo, e Takemaru não muito longe de uma mesinha de telefone acabava de puxar uma pistola e aponta-a para as costas de Izayoi

-Não! - grita Daisuke, Takemaru vira-se e vê de relance o irmão antes de sentir o impacto

Takemaru se ajoelhou, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ferimento no abdômen enquanto a outra o ajudava a manter o equilíbrio. Izayoi tenta se aproximar dele, mas Daisuke aparece ao lado de Takemaru

- Paradinha aí. Não queremos mais ninguém machucado não é? – ela não notou quando ele chutou a arma de Takemaru para baixo do sofá, mantinha os olhos fixos no ferimento dele

Não podia deixá-la chegar perto de Takemaru, mesmo com uma arma apontada para a cabeça seu irmão não deixaria de ser perigoso. Não foi difícil voltar até a pequena mala de Takemaru que estava sobre o sofá e pegar uma corda que se encontrava dentro da mala. Amarra os pulsos dela, por garantia também os tornozelos, para que ela não resolvesse dar uma de heroína e pular em cima dele e deixa-a no que achou ser o local mais seguro da cozinha

-Deixe-a em paz! – Daisuke volta-se para o irmão, ele estava com o cabelo pintado de roxo, e usava lentes da mesma cor que usava antes, e vai até ele parando ao seu lado

-Você não parece tão indestrutível agora – diz com puro ódio colocando o pé na face dele – Achei que a situação estaria meio invertida depois de 4 anos ou talvez você não amasse tanto assim a Stacy

-NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR DELA SEU IMBECIL! – responde e sem conter a fúria, Daisuke chuta-lhe o rosto

-Me atrevo sim porque se não fosse por você e seus malditos sentimentos muita gente teria sido poupada

A família Kyo, Stacy, alguns assassinatos aparentemente sem solução em Nova York. A lista que Daisuke fazia mentalmente era enorme, mas seu cérebro focou-se apenas em Stacy e Izayoi. Takemaru grita de dor ao sentir outro chute, mas esse fora pouco abaixo do ferimento, e cospe um punhado de sangue que havia se acumulado em sua boca. Daisuke segura Takemaru pelos cabelos e arrasta-o, sempre conseguira levar mais peso do que ele, e deixa o rosto do irmão na altura do de Izayoi

-Olhe. Olhe bem para esse rosto e pense em todo o futuro que tirou dela

-Você fez tudo isso pra me encontrar e eu já estou aqui. Solte-a... – diz Takemaru por entre dentes trincados, a dor não deixava-o pensar com clareza e o ferimento provocava uma dor insuportável o que só piorava a situação

-É verdade, mas você esqueceu uma coisa: todos aqui devem morrer hoje. – Izayoi chorava olhando para o rosto de Takemaru – O que você vai fazer agora? Tentar salvá-la? Sabe que não pode assim como não pode salvar a Stacy

-Não. – fala ele e tenta se livrar da mão em sua nuca – Por favor, não! Eu faço o que você quiser! O que quiser, mas deixe-a ir

-Você? –Daisuke ri abertamente, parecia que toda a raiva canalizada durante os anos haviam abruptamente voltado e o dava mais forças para querer que ele soubesse a verdade – O que eu poderia querer de você? Não passa de um trapo com os dois pés na cova – ele joga o corpo de Takemaru contra um dos pés da mesa – No fim das contas eu ganhei essa caça

A dor que Takemaru sentia parecia ter se apossado de cada centímetro de seu corpo e impedia que sua mente clareasse; ainda pode ver o rosto de Izayoi chorando enquanto chamava não por seu nome, mas pelo do irmão, o traidor que sempre tinha tudo o que queria. Num último suspiro sente o coração dar uma última batida fraca antes da vida se esvair do seu corpo

-Daisuke! Daisuke abre os olhos! Daisuke! – Izayoi sente as lágrimas caírem com mais força, não havia espaço em seu coração para nenhum dor a mais – Por quê? – pergunta virando-se para Daisuke que estava parado a meio caminho entre ela e o irmão, a voz embargada estava carregada de ódio – Por que não me matou antes? Por que não me mata agora e acaba logo com isso?

-Tudo o que eu fiz até agora foi para o seu bem. Se ao menos soubesse da verdade...

-Verdade? Tudo que escutei de você durante quase 10 anos era mentira! – grita tentando se desvencilhar das cordas, mas o nó era muito firme – Você sempre mentiu para mim! Não quero ouvir nada que venha de você! – sente seu corpo ser lançado e em menos de dois segundos suas costas e pernas latejam devido ao impacto contra o balcão.

-Você quer a verdade? A verdade é que se você não o houvesse recebido de braços abertos isso jamais teria acontecido! Você ficou tão cega que não pode ver quem era...

Daisuke inspira profundamente e vê que ela ainda chorava, pela pessoa errada era verdade, mas se havia uma coisa que nunca suportou foi ver o choro de uma mulher e para piorar ele havia descarregado sua raiva nela também. Então fala com a voz mais calma:

- Você ainda pode mudar tudo isso Izayoi. Ainda há tempo para nós dois. Você pode largar tudo isso e vir comigo ou termina tudo aqui, a escolha é toda sua.

Daisuke só queria que ela reconhecesse que era ele, que não era o Takemaru, que estava vivo e de pé, olhando para ela desejando apenas o seu bem enquanto ela derramava lágrimas para alguém que sinceramente não merecia

-Porque não acredita em mim? Você poderia mudar tanta coisa se simplesmente decidisse que sim – diz, quase implorando. Sabia que se ela aceitasse, haveria alguns problemas mas se era o que custava para tê-la ao seu lado já era mais do que o suficiente

-Já fui muito usada por você e sei muito bem o que faz com o que considera inútil. Como com a minha irmã – Daisuke fica receoso em dizer que a irmã dela ainda estava viva, e optou por não contar a não ser que ela aceitasse – Você matou uma criança inocente.

-Nunca levantei um dedo contra ela – ele lembra que Shinzui estava com uma amiga de confiança que adorava crianças, da última vez que fora vê-la parecia extremamente feliz – Por que não acredita em mim?

-Você queria minha resposta não é? Aqui está: eu prefiro morrer a ser usada por você novamente

-Então que assim seja – diz ele, a expressão dura como a voz não deixaram transparecer toda a mágoa que sentia

Ele atinge a base do pescoço dela com o cabo da arma. Ela desmaia no mesmo momento, ele segura-a entre os braços, passando os dedos levemente pelo rosto delicado. Sentiria muita falta dela.

-Daisuke o que você fez?

-Me livrei de um problema Inutaisho – diz levantando com Izayoi no braço e coloca-a no sofá, começando a desamarrar as cordas

-Achei que vocês eram parentes – fala parando ao lado de Izayoi e tira as cordas que haviam em seus tornozelos

-Deixou de ser quando eu tinha uns 17, quando brigamos por causa de uma garota. Chega a ser ridículo, mas eu não sabia que era a Izayoi, tinha visto ela apenas de longe e perguntei ao Takemaru se podia nos apresentar. Ele surtou.

-O que vai fazer agora?

-Voltar para a Califórnia. – diz levantando-se, olhando fixamente para o rosto de Izayoi – Quando ela acordar, diga que quem morreu fui eu e que você matou o Takemaru. Não conte nada a Tatsuhi, eu mesmo falarei com ela. Provavelmente ela vai insistir para que haja um enterro se for dê preferência a um crematório, não gostaria de ter motivos para destruir um túmulo – diz e morde o lábio com força. Porque tudo aconteceu daquela maneira? Podiam ter acontecido tantas coisas, mas parecia que tudo se resumia a morte

-Você está bem?

-Estou – ele abaixa-se e coloca a mão por baixo do sofá, procurando a arma que havia chutado para baixo do mesmo, ao encontrá-la coloca-a dentro da mala de Takemaru junto com as cordas – Pode fazer tudo o que eu disse? – Daisuke pega a mala e anda até a porta

-Posso. Mas você pode? – ele não responde, para quando chega a porta e vira-se sorrindo tristemente

-Adeus Inutaisho. Foi bom trabalhar com você, mesmo tendo me aposentado do FBI

Quando chegou a Califórnia, por volta das 9h da noite, Daisuke entra na casa em que fora criado durante boa parte da vida. Havia saído a 10 anos, mas ela parecia do mesmo jeito que se lembrava: a casa de dois andares tinha as paredes claras lembravam a da mansão em Nemuro, o jardim bem cuidado tinha algumas flores abertas apesar da hora tardia, apesar de tentar não conseguiu lembrar-se do nome das flores, não podia ver mas sabia que na lateral da casa havia uma piscina retangular . Entra na casa ouvindo o barulho da TV vindo de um dos quartos, Thomas devia estar acordado.

Vai até o quarto e dá uma leve batida na porta entrando em seguida. Thomas estava sentado em cima da cama, os cabelos castanhos estavam com uma franja que quase chegava aos olhos, mas eram curtos atrás, os olhos verdes esmeraldas fitavam Daisuke com repreensão, apesar de que havia um sorriso torto no rosto ovalado. Mas não foi nele que os olhos do rapaz estavam e sim na figura ao lado dele. Stacy parecia igualmente surpresa em vê-lo. Ela ainda tinha os cabelos dourados, mas pareciam ligeiramente mais compridos, os olhos eram tão verdes quanto o do irmão sentado ao seu lado.

-Stacy... – não conseguia sentir os músculos, parecia que seu cérebro havia parado durante o tempo que ficou olhando para ela antes de Thomas levantar-se

-Acho que vocês precisam de um tempo – fala ele e sai do quarto deixando-os a sós

-Daisuke o que você... – ela não teve tempo de completar, ele havia abraçado-a e chorava como nunca havia visto ele fazer na vida

-Ai meu Deus, eu achei que você... Eu... Desculpe-me, Stacy eu queria ter chegado antes, mas...

Stacy afastou-se dele que pareceu não entender o gesto. Tatsuhi havia afinal cumprido sua promessa e não contou nada a ele. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, além de perder o movimento das pernas e quase os do resto do corpo, havia perdido também a única pessoa que amara mais que a vida para uma desconhecida. Daisuke encosta a ponta dos dedos na parte inferior dos olhos dela, tirando a lágrima que acabara de ser formar, mas num gesto brusco ela dá um tapa na mão dele

-Vá embora Daisuke

-O que? – pergunta ele estranhando a voz embargada, era óbvio que ela estava magoada com algo, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Tenta encostar a mão em seu ombro, mas ela dá outra tapa, dessa vez mais forte, em sua mão

-Vá embora Daisuke!

-Mas por que...

-Vai embora! Não vê que não sinto nada por você além de nojo? VÁ EMBORA!

-Por que isso? Por que agora você tem nojo de mim?

-Eu não amaria um homem que tem outra mulher! – Stacy vira o rosto, e deita-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro, as lágrimas caiam molhando o tecido fino

Daisuke levanta-se e como se seu cérebro estivesse em modo automático vai até seu quarto, jogando-se na cama. Parecia que um furacão havia entrado na sua cabeça e bagunçado todas as informações. Como ela sabia da Izayoi? E mais importante ainda: porque ela estava viva e não havia tentado falar com ele? E então a única resposta possível veio a sua mente. Ela devia estar com outra pessoa. Não, ou ela não falaria aquilo na breve conversa dos dois, mas quanto mais remoia os pensamentos mais o que ela devia amar outro voltava com cada vez mais força.

Se era assim então também teria que deixá-la, mas se fosse qualquer uma das outras bilhões de soluções que lhe passaram pela cabeça não desistiria dela. Faria o possível e o impossível para deixá-la feliz novamente, ao menos isso acalentaria a culpa que sentia.


End file.
